Grift
by BatsuGames
Summary: Laurie Watson is a martial arts thief in a con ring along with hacker Seth Kolbe, one of Bullworth's prefects, and she's eyeing the new Jimmy Hopkins as a potential new grifter. When she's forced to leave, it's not long until Bullworth male politics concerning their women pops up to her attention, as does one Gary Smith. Final year!verse. GaryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Miss Laurie Watson! Miss Laurie Watson to the Headmasters office!"

A smooth chuckle in her ear got her groaning unhappily. "Best go see what they want, liebling. We have a heavy afternoon ahead of us." A kiss to her shoulder got her sighing and standing up, reaching put to put roll on deodorant on before chucking it back onto her chest of drawers. Laurie began picking up her clothing and putting it on, looking back at the large man. God, he was handsome, blue eyed and blonde and lightly German accented and his hands could do wondrous things. She hungrily leaned forward and kissed him, _finally_ glad to have the frustratingly hard to catch Lukas in her bed as she done her buttons up on her tight tailored blouse. He pulled back with a lazy smile and hot eyes, remarking, "Go."

"Go, he says!" Laurie grabbed her tie and threw it around her shoulders, tugging on her socks and very comfortable school loafers. "Honestly." She picked her brush up running it painfully quick through her dark brown bed mussed hair, and throwing up the very long wavy strands into a high messy bun as usual. "You'd think he'd show some compassion." She sprayed some fruity perfume on, checked her face in the mirror to make sure everything was a-ok and nodded. Humming thoughtfully, she applied her pale pink lipstick, giving Lukas a look of amusement. "You got me all achy from last night, and you now expect me to give you tonight as well? How demanding!" She replied in amusement, smiling widely.

"You can take it." Lukas dismissed, causing her to huff dramatically, and he laughed deeply at that. "You are fine, liebling. It is me who has to go without such an amazing woman. Let me go sneak out now, kleine Hase, and I'll call you after school."

She cocked her head with a knowing wide smile and crossed her arms. "So we _won't_ meet at the Tiny Tom Café at six like we do every Monday?"

"Maybe I would like to change it up?"

Laurie paused, raising her brows, tapping her fingers along her arm.

"Okay. So we'll meet then." The twenty six year old laughed, clapping his younger lover on the back and giving her a hot kiss before unwillingly letting go of her. "Now go. I'll get rid of all of this." He referred to their mess of used condoms and packets, shooing her out like the good little househusband he was being.

Laurie winked cheerfully and set off.

Lukas looked at her back as she went and shook his head. "Woman has far too much energy. Damn crazy martial artist."

Bullworth Academy, her last year of mandatory education; of course Bullworth now had a college attached to it, and with all the space the school owned it was about time they added it. She'd be staying here for another few years and getting a degree. Sure her work with Lukas and a few others paid well, but she was hoping to drop that side of things soon enough before it got too serious.

She went to the secretarial area and seeing no one she shrugged, about to tiredly lean against the wall to wait before hearing the headmasters voice travel across the room. Knowing her school secretaries' hard-on for him, Laurie figured Miss Danvers knickers must get changed a lot, because his voice carried heavily through the room. A little snicker broke through her own quiet and she moved forward to stand at the entrance of the Headmaster's room seeing some new kid being inured to Bullworth's leading teacher.

Poor guy.

"C'mon. Gimme a break…" The skinhead replied to something she'd not listened to.

"Hopkins, you're quite the nastiest boy I've ever encountered. Tell me, _why_ should I waste my time on you?"

'_Nastiest, huh?_'

"I don't know."

"Because it's my calling!" Dr. Crabblesnitch declared dramatically, nodding to Laurie, who smiled back pleasantly with her own polite nod, inwardly snickering and watched as he turned back to Hopkins, who was giving her a curious look at her appearance. Laurie winked at him and began to mimic the Headmaster humorously. "It's what I do!" The Headmaster then pointed at him and Laurie copied, nodding solemnly. "You excel at causing trouble, and I excel at fixing little boys like you and making you into respectable members of our community here at Bullworth Academy."

Hopkins looked like he was fighting a wide grin.

"I have a feeling about you, boy." Crabblesnitch stated and Laurie raised her brows comically, putting a shocked hand to her opened mouth behind his back. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends, boy."

'Oh!' Laurie put her hands to her cheek giving a cute, silent 'Awww!' at him.

"You keep that nose clean boy or I shall clean it myself!"

Her head reared back imperiously to copy the older man's stance, connecting eyes with her fellow students and nodding, before a wide laughing smile broke over her face and looked away with a polite look as she heard the tea set rattle, as did Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Miss Danvers! Are you back?"

"No shit." Laurie muttered to herself under her breath.

The secretary rushed in. "I have your _tea_, Headmaster." Her voice was coy and feminine and Crabblesnitch nodded politely.

"You are good to me, Miss Danvers." The two turned to the set and Laurie waved at Jimmy with a friendly hand before pointing at those two.

'She wants to fuck him so bad.' She mouthed causing the guy to hold back his laughter as best he could when she started to hump the air in front of her before straightening up at the sound of her name as Crabblesnitch turned to her.

"Miss Watson. As one of our prefects-" Laurie cocked her head, trying to hide her inner anxiety at him knowing about her years of martial arts somehow. Only _guys_ were prefects here because they did the punishments on the seriously rough pupils of Bullworth Academy. Plus they were huge and intimidating and could drag around a friggin' rhinoceros between two of them. At least she liked to think so. The image was amusing. "-Ah yes, I'm reinstating female prefects as I believe it'll bring a lot of comfort to the girls side."

Comfort?

The girls?

Had he met those catty bitches?

She blinked herself out of it and gave a polite smile. "Of course. Thank you for the honour."

"Your first port of duty will be to show Mister Jimmy Hopkins around and get him situated. Miss Danvers will have printed his schedule by then so come to collect it afterwards. On your way." Dr. Crabblesnitch dismissed and she nodded as Jimmy rose up and stood next to her.

"I will." She nudged him and nodded over her shoulder, slowly walking backwards. "C'mon, Hopkins."

"One more thing." Crabblesnitch went to the cloak stand and took off a small blazer passing it to her. "Your blazer. Off you go."

They left and she put it on, admiring the way it fit her pretty darn well, ignoring the confusion of some lesser years as they descended the stairs. "Let's go get you in your uniform."

"Gonna help me into it?"

"You should be so lucky, mate. I'm taken for now." Laurie said, taking out her cheap phone as she got a saucy text from Lukas and gave him a sideways wink. "Nice go of it, though."

He shrugged unapologetically, grinning. "Can't blame a guy for trying. Jimmy Hopkins."

"Laurie Watson. Yes, yes, English accent and 'Watson', I know. Let's not get into the Sherlock thing." She waved away, replying to her man. "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen. You're bubbly, aren't you?"

"Yeah?" She looked up in curiosity. "Year below me then. So I don't have to socially remove myself from you? Oh, good. Everyone needs a friend in this place. Full of sharks out for blood and snakes out to take it all. You be careful, alright?" She eyed him and then waved that away with a grin, bobbing up and down as she walked. "Ah, but you look like a tough enough bloke." She felt her grin drop and sighed regretfully when she saw the little group in front of the Boys Dorm. "So, uh, seems like they knew about the new kid. Here's your initiation, I take it."

"What?"

"Hey! There's the new kid!"

"Listen. Davis brown haired." She muttered to him after giving a quick look. "Trent the blond and Wade the redhead. Bully clique… well un-clique. Just a group of wankers liking to beat people up. Initiation for the guys is to beat one of them up. Pretty much a lose-lose situation. You lose, you get beat up and disrespected. You win, you still come out with a clique against you. At least all you have to do for the girls is steal a bottle from that drunkard teacher of ours. Easy shit. Still, there's about twenty to thirty of them and-"

"Thanks for info." He grunted, stepping up and not letting her finish.

"You're quite welcome." She mocked and then winced at the very awfully made punch to the face Jimmy easily dodged. "Yikes. I really can't stand watching such shoddy fist work." She sighed to herself, stretching and then noticed two about to creep up on Jimmy from behind as he began to get a one up on Davis. "Oi! One on one, you cheating bastards!" They slowly followed her words, noting her dark blue prefect blazer.

"Hey, babe."

"Tom." She winked with a quick grin, her normal greeting for everyone, finishing off her text and putting her phone away, letting Lukas go back to his meeting for their next job to get the details. "You got another black eye, mate?" She nudged him jokily.

Tom shrugged, trying to push it away, but by the darkness of it she suspected it was very new. Today or a few hours ago, even. "It ain't nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." She winced as Jimmy gloated and Russell came out, pounding his chest and then charged at Jimmy, smacking him one right in the gob and her mouth formed into a 'oh' of pained sympathy. She'd had many of those. "Ah. Might be a problem... Still standing?" She said in surprise as the maths teacher Hattrick ran passed and bitched the pair of them out, handing them both a detention slip with separate prefect. Jimmy angrily shoved it into a pocket and she noted which it was. "Well, well… I'm impressed."

Not once had she seen anyone stay standing, even she would've been thrown to the ground by such a blow. Not that she'd have been hit by such a move but still.

Damn.

Maybe she should try and get Jimmy in on her jobs? Lukas had been worrying more about her lately on the jobs they did. A bit rough in technique but a few lessons with her a week for a while and he should be up to snuff.

"Ciao, Tom." She swiftly followed Jimmy into the Boys Dorm. "Hey, mate. That was some grade A taking it there."

"Can't believe you didn't tell me about him." Jimmy grumbled, trying to stretch his jaw a bit before taking his words back at her raised brow. "Yeah, yeah I cut you off and charged in."

"Ain't like we could've seen him through solid opaque materials." Laurie brushed it off. "Okay, so to my knowledge I can't go in the bedrooms of the opposite gender, but I can wait for you in there." She pointed to the common room right in front of them and went to lean against the wall at the newest message she got. "So I'll stay here instead." She looked up from it when he simply stood there. "Go on, silly." She smiled and he snorted, moving forward but was quickly intercepted, not that she cared. She could wait.

Impatiently.

"Hey, you're the new kid."

Jimmy turned to him, still in a bad mood, eyeing up the guy in teal in an irritated fashion along with Laurie giving a curious look.

Teal triggered something in her memory as they talked, and she heard some about medication and then it hit her.

Gary Smith, right?

Even she, not bothering much with the gossip reel, had heard some pretty far out tales of him. It was intriguing to actually know who such delightful tales were about.

She took out her phone as it vibrated again, smiling naughtily at the dirty text. '_Don't think I wouldn't go for that, lovely._'

"That's fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Gary caught Jimmy by the elbow with a firm grip, looking like he hated being dismissed. "I said relax, friend-"

"Get off, man."

Her head shot up and then rolled her eyes at the affectation between them, leaning against the wall with her foot flat up against it, knee bent as she started a game of snake, waiting for the next text.

"Listen to me, tough guy. You've just arrive at the toughest school in America and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this you're gonna _need _friends. So it's up to you. You gonna play nice or what?"

"Yeah. Sure." He turned away from the teal guy and turned to the only girl in the Boys Dorm. "So you weren't joking then, Laurie?"

"Huh?" She felt stares on her and looked up quickly but that cost her the game and the ending trill was mocking her, she was sure it was. "Aww!" She was doing shit anyway; those two bastards were loud. "Fuck. You made me lose my game. So, what was the question?" She asked in an upbeat fashion.

"This place and friends?"

Laurie pushed off the wall as she sauntered up to them, putting hands in skirt pockets. "Ah, yes." Her voice was drawling and the accent got their attentions, making her grin widely in reply to their focus. "This place is amazing with its tenacity in it's want to chew you up and spit you out and make you want more. Or if you're a pussy, run out. You've done quite well so far, step above the other lads I might say. Haven't seen anything like it, if I must be generous, and you see a lot of fights around here. I think you may even be able to _beat_ our resident Hulk. One thing?" Her hand snapped out to swipe the detention note from his pocket, dodging the annoyed swipe by Hopkins and read the person he was serving it with.

Seth.

The worst of the bunch.

'_Excellent._'

She could sort this one out.

Jimmy sighed in annoyance, trying again but she stepped out of the way and he gave up. "Hey, just _what_ is up with the people here?!"

The two simply gave him dour looks and Laurie looked back down to the note. "Seth, huh? Biggest of the bunch and loves to take the piss as you do whatever they make you do. I'll deal with this for you so forget you ever had it. I'll 'oversee' your detention. Think of it as a welcome to Bullworth gift."

Jimmy gave her a grin before wincing at his wounded head and she chuckled. "Seriously? Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. Now go get your arse changed and meet me in the common room." She fluttered her fingers at Gary and gave Jimmy a wink, going to the end of the hall and jogging up the stairs to the top where she knew Seth was.

"She's fucking adorable. Know anything about her?" Jimmy asked idly as they walked to his room, looking at door numbers.

Gary's eyes narrowed, going back to his mass knowledge of students and the blackmail he has on them and found it irritably lacking on her memory file. "An actual Brit rather than one of those English accented Preppies. Been here for about two years. Very friendly and apparently energetic, though not particularly close to anyone from what I recall. A Prefect now, too?"

"Crabblesnitch said something about reinstating girls as prefects for the comfort of them?"

The teal male snorted. "You'd think he doesn't work here. Girls are all bitches here." He explained in one short sentence, because that's all it really needed.

"Really? Laurie seems okay?"

"Wait until you mess her around or she gets cheated on and she'll give you hell. _All_ of the girls can handle themselves here." He raised a brow at him. "You've a lot to learn. Didn't you know the rep of this place before you go here?"

"Didn't care." Jimmy entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Idiot." Gary snickered to himself, leaning against the wall.

Laurie knocked on Seth's door and greeted him with a wink. "Hey, sugar."

"Laurie. They're getting girls again?"

"Yup. Now I want to see if this kids who's got a detention with you is any good." Seth gave her a certain pressing look and she nodded. Seth was also one of the people she worked with outside of Bullworth and any detention she got she'd always had Seth take it over and they discussed their latest jobs given by Carter. He may seem slow and just a big old silverback ape of a man, but he was training under Lukas in hacking for years now and was well-versed in his much preferred literary pursuits, and the two Bullworthians were great friends because of it. "He took a full blow on the cheek from Russell and barely stumbled."

Seth whistled in appreciation. "No wonder you want him. Alright, seeing as even though you'll probably be overlooking girls' detentions, I'll hand over Hopkins just to give you more work." He grinned mockingly.

"What? Hey, hey, we can't trade? I wanna try and build him up a bit, you know? Technique needs lots of refining and all that?"

"Only because you've saved my ass a few times."

"And what a fine arse is it, sweetness." She handed over the pink slip he needed to write on, and he'd be sending out texts to the other three boys on this update if they didn't know about it already. "You're a star, sugar."

"What can I say? I got a weakness for accents."

She laughed brightly and gave him a hug, which he pat her on the back for, hand lingering for a second.

"Oh, here. There was something else as well but I can't think of it yet. Anyway, go show the kid around and scope him out a bit more. Give it a couple weeks." He handed her a small bag of blueberries when she nodded in slow sighing agreement (she kind of just wanted to drag Jimmy along and push him into it, but that was dumb as fuck and way too impulsive) and shooed her off.

She went down the stairs with a satisfied yawn, and then opening the packet noted Smith waiting outside a door. "He's taking his sweet time, isn't he?"

"He's unpacking." Gary stated as if it were obvious.

"Still? …Hell, what can I say; I still keep half my stuff in my suitcase 'cause I'm lazy." She admitted with a snigger, smiling up at him as if they were sharing the joke between them.

Such… _inclusion_ was odd for him. He figured his reputation would precede him, especially since she was a regular here. The scarred male looked her over, not really having much contact with her even though he shared some of his advanced lesson with her year group due to his intelligence and the other half with his own age group of seventeen.

Her face was animated, so when she phased out into thought, he thought she wasn't as pretty. Emotion suited her, and he took her for an upbeat positive person, a little grin tilting up one side of her face constantly, even out of concentration on this world. Her body was normal, though her clothing was a bit strained compared to the baggier ones of other girls, and he wondered if her background was rich because he was sure those articles of clothing were tailored. She probably didn't have many skills, which was why his minds' databank didn't have much on her, even though she'd been permanent for a couple years now.

So attractive enough, positive, vibrant, a cute laugh- Hold the phone.

He _didn't_ think nicely of people and wouldn't start now.

Laurie gave a wry smile, raising her brows invitingly and shaking the packet. "Blueberry? Want some?"

His eyes narrowed.

She blinked and he capitulated upon seeing the bright grey eyes looking up welcomingly.

…He did like blueberries.

Gary held his hand out and she tilted out a fair few of them for him, surprising him with her generosity.

"They're my favourite." She blathered on. "I always have packs of these around in my room just waiting to be munched on. What's yours?"

"Don't have one." He said gruffly, not wanting to talk, making himself look unapproachable as he chewed on a few, but she didn't seem to mind. He looked at the bag for the brand name of them but her short nailed fingers were in the way. Soft orange nail varnish merged nicely with the slightly purple blue of the blueberry between her finger and thumb as she plucked another out. He admired the color difference against each other.

Laurie noticed and kept it covered, wanting to keep him intrigued. She'd seen the looks the boys had given him when they'd passed them and figured he probably didn't have that many friends. If she got through his gruff sarcasm and liked being his friend, then maybe she'd try and weasel her way into his trust. "Ah, but you like these, so that's good enough for me. C'mon Hoppykins!" She called into the room impatiently, bobbing up and down on the soles of her feet. "Class is in fifteen and we gotta get your schedule! Knowing my luck I'll probably be on the opposite end of the bloody school, too. Always the way."

Gary smirked at that, taking in everything about her, wondering if he could somehow use the little prefect to his own advantage. She was somewhat impatient and had energy on top of whatever else he'd catalogued and she'd seemed to have gotten rid of Jimmy's detention for today, something that could come in very useful for if he needed a favour from her he'd never repay.

Jimmy opened the door.

"Finally!"

"It was barely five minutes."

"Four minutes and fifty nine seconds too long, my friend. Anywho, we'll go grab your schedule, I'll show you to your first two classes and I can show you around at lunch time. We'll meet in the canteen, yeah?"

"Cool."

"Pushy, aren't you?" Gary scoffed at her planning Jimmy's time out, though Jimmy didn't seem too bothered by it, causing him to also take that in. Easy to control, or maybe it was because it was a girl? Or that girl? He'd have to test it out soon enough. "Let the guy be a man already."

Jimmy was actually inwardly glad someone actually gave a damn and looked past his naturally cross looking face after just being dumped on Bullworth's doorstep that very day.

"Yup. I can be. I'm just looking out for him on the first day after he's gone through friggin' Russell… uh… You." She poked his chest with an unsure nod.

"You?" Gary said in an unimpressed fashion, eyeing her finger. "Really?"

"Actually, I don't even have your name. I'm Laurie Watson."

"Gary Smith."

"Jimmy Hopkins." The new guy said.

"Lovely. Onwards, gentlemen!"

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Barely edited. Older Story, might not be completed for a long time, but I certainly have about 80k+ words written for this lovely thing.

Check out my other story too :)

LaRS


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"The bloody cheek of it, Smith." Laurie commented, rubbing her neck as she came up to them. "This is _my_ student to show around, sweet."

The two boys turned to her as she stepped down the steps to them, having overheard Gary speak of the Nerds.

"You took your time." Jimmy shrugged.

She took out her phone. Twelve oh two. She grimaced at him. "What, _two minutes_? I was out at Shop lesson! God, you try dealing with Lola and her love-slave next to you in class. Ugh. I shudder at each squeak of too tight leather." She shivered at the thought of it, the sounds in her head and she shook her head fast as if to throw them out. Then she heard it and shifted to the left to watch the spoken two pass with a couple of Greasers behind them, leaning on Hopkins shoulder and putting a hand to her heart. "Thought I was going mental for a second." She remarked to them with a wide grin, licking her upper teeth as she watched as the Greasers pass and stared at the back of them, finally turning back to Jimmy with a normal smile.

"Greasers." Gary informed Jimmy, eyeing the girl of their group as she nodded in agreement, shifting away from the other guy now they'd passed.

"Greasers?"

"Yeah, they hang by the Autoshop, the class Watson here just had. Johnny's the leader." Gary informed, putting a hand to hip. "The 'love slave'. Lola's his girl. Now, let me tell you about the girls in this place. Watson, get lost for a minute. This is man talk."

She stared at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed incredulously. "…You're kidding me, right?"

He just stared at her expectantly.

"What the hell could be so important? We're bitches. I know. I can be too."

Jimmy was curious. "As a favor for me?" He asked.

"I've already done you a favour!"

"I thought that was a gift?" Gary inserted slyly causing her to groan in annoyance but then her stomach grumbled loudly, making her flush and he fished out a few notes. "Here. Go get food."

Free food was a plus. There was the basic everyone got, paid for by living here and the tuition costs, or you could upgrade for the better meal at an extra cost to yourself. It was always worth it to get better food. No spit in the food even though it was still shit and she could make better. "Fine, Smithy." She sighed, reaching up on tip toes and swiftly pulling him down slightly by the arm to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving. Hey, people who paid for her food got a kiss on the cheek. Lukas had many of those by now. She hadn't realised it'd awaken something in the male she left behind.

The lips were soft and the press was firm and hurried, but he'd not allowed anyone to kiss him without his permission, ever. She'd been fast, the action had gone by quickly and he hadn't been able to move away in time. Still, it'd sent a heady shiver down his spine, tingles staying down low when he scented the warm subtle fruity perfume, and he could still feel the warmth on his cheek. In that split-second, he'd wanted to grab her and shove her up against him so he could bury his head in her neck and feel the rest of her warmth up against him and taste her flesh and inhale that scent so he could pinpoint its' placing. He'd wanted her right next to him and would quite happily keep her there.

Whoa.

Who, whoa, whoa.

Calm your _shit down_.

'_The fuck is that stupidity?_' He knocked the thought of that out of his head and turned to Jimmy who pat his own cheek and Gary rubbed away the light pink lipstick with a grimace. "Damnit, woman." He muttered, glowering after her when she turned and winked with a snicker afterwards.

"So?"

"Right. The girls aren't to be touched. Ever. No guy hits the girls. It's an unwritten rule. The girls are all allied to the groups by the groups chosing, but the cliques are male only fighting. If the girls knew they'd take advantage of the no hit rule and we'd be seen as absolute bitches. Anyway. We don't allow them to fight the males as if it were equal gendered in here - which I'll get to in a second - so we don't let them get hit. We don't let them get involved. We listen to them in fights because they'll be on your side- if you're in the same clique that is. Understand?"

"…Why?"

"Just how it is."

"In fights… Oh. So when Laurie called out only one on one and called them cheating bastards… they listened not because she's a prefect, but she's a girl? That's so… stupid." Jimmy crinkled up his face.

He snorted in agreement, but playing by this one rule Bullworth entertained – or rather, dodging around it - had always saved him some broken ribs. He looked over to Laurie still in line and about to get served and then moved them along to the end of one of the table to grab some fruit. "Here's the thing. Bullworth men are taught to look after their women and to respect others territory, unless you're willing to fight for them of course. It makes for _very_ giving girls once you get one."

"So... it comes down to sex?"

"I suppose so." Gary shrugged and gave him a look. "Like I said, don't tell the girls any of this. Oh and another thing. When the girls fight, let them fight. Don't get involved. It'll be seen as trying to break the rules if you do. Even if it's your woman who's fighting. If you're going after a girl, you let the others know. Proclaim it somehow. Don't just chase the skirt, especially if the girl is popular. That'll get you hurt. Unless you're the King of this place, but that's another lesson for another day, and also currently made obsolete by Russell."

"Sure."

"It's not equal gendered here. The men choose who they'll have and fight it out if need be and the girl will have to deal with her partner who's won his right to her. Now, if she doesn't want him? Doesn't matter, she can't have anyone else in the school unless the guy backs down from his claim. Though that slut Lola seems to get around it any time she can and we can't figure out if Johnny told her about it and she's trying to upset the status quo, that she figured it out or she's just a whore. We don't let our women get hurt and we don't share, either. Like I said, if it were equal gendered a society in this place, none of this stuff would happen, and it's up to you to decide which gender has the better position in Bullworth despite male dominance in numbers. Also, for some reason, it's somehow come down to only being able to proclaim three times. Don't ask, I _really_ don't know. Nor do I care."

"Hey! Look it's ribs and rice and veggies today!" Laurie said cheerfully as she plonked down beside them, handing over some forks to Jimmy across from her and Gary next to her. "I got a big dish - you know, the Russell order? - so we can share. So, have fun talking behind my back?"

"Of course." Gary said smoothly, taking a fork and digging in. He was hungry for once. "Told him all the rumours about you."

Laurie laughed joyfully and nudged him with her shoulder. "I have rumours? What fun! You should add to it that apparently my mum was an alcoholic, and because we have a law in the UK that allows over five years old to drink under supervision on private property that _I'm_ a secret alcoholic too."

"That's a good one, with law to back it up. I like it." Gary agreed, wondering when he could unleash that one on the school public for fun and see how quick it'd go around. "Act drunk around school."

"Why not? Haha!"

"Seriously?!" Jimmy said, jaw open.

She cringed at the sight of half chewed food and cringed into Gary a little. "Oh, come on mate, that's nasty. Don't show me the inside of your gob. Aww…"

"Eat before you spray, moron." Gary muttered, not really happy with seeing that either, realising he could smell her perfume and had to shift away before he touched her to push her away. "Jeeze."

"So?"

Laurie nodded, picking up a rib. "Yes, it's true. I've been drinking since about ten myself. Mostly ciders and weak wine, so nothing heavy. I had a caretaker, and he didn't care as long as I didn't interrupt him doing his own thing. So, drinks ahoy, matey! It's a rather unknown law in the UK unless you go look for drinking laws, but it's there and legal. It's good in a way 'cause it helps get the whole 'Ohmigod! I'm drinking! Look how cool and mature I am to be able to drink!' element out the way. At least, it did for me. Drinking is just recreational to me now and nothing big. I find it distasteful to go nuts over it even. I'd rather not lose my mind. Let others get rat-arsed; I've enjoyed the stupidity from a bunch of people here and taken photos." She began eating her food happily.

Jimmy nodded, chewing his rice and gulping it down. "That's cool. So who're they?" He pointed his fork at the one's donning light blue diamond patterned clothing.

"Preppies." Gary said, slowly looking away from the woman who had blackmailing evidence, itching to look at them and eyeing the light sky blue argyle sweaters in aversion. "All money and _condescending attitudes_."

"Massively inbred?"

"Completely brainless, too. Very observant, Jimmy-boy." Gary smirked a little. "All the way to the back are the Jocks. They rule the school. Definitely avoid them."

Laurie giggled pervertedly at her next raunchy text about him going down and having a good time, replying quickly, but clearing her throat at their looks and putting her phone away with a smug cat got the cream smile.

"I'm not afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys."

"You'll learn." Gary said in amusement, raising a brow.

Laurie leaned forward, using her fork to enunciate her words. "Think of them as slightly weaker Russell types and that's the Jocks. Probably only a few IQ up on our resident giant too." She waved the cutlery before forking some rice up into her mouth and swallowing thoughtfully after munching for a few seconds. "But enough on our cliques 'cause you'll get it soon enough. How'd your first lessons go? Chemistry, right?"

Jimmy copied her position. "Does he make drugs? He's seriously off his head. He even asked what we were doing there."

"Close. Hair growth." Laurie waggled her brows and then snickered patting her temple with the base of her fork. "Fumes. So yeah, he does that."

"How'd you know?" Gary asked demandingly.

Damn, was his info that bad?

Surely he'd have_ known_ this?

"He asked me to deliver a few products in return for some cash and an extra couple lessons to help me pass. He knows I'm no good at the sciences and gave me a hand and helped bring my grades up. That was last year though. Talking of, I need the toilet." She got up. "Back in a tic."

"Same." Jimmy said and with lack of else to do that lunch with the meal finished, Gary got up and followed.

"The girls' toilet is on the opposite side, but the boys' toilet is on the end here. See ya in a mo." Laurie winked at them and departed to the girls. She heard someone crying in the cubicle next to her and ignored it as best as she could because after having rather rough sex most of last night she was kind of sore down there and that needed prior attention. She'd gone back to her room to see it mostly cleaned up before the start of second lesson and had quickly grabbed some soothing balm for her bruises but hadn't time to apply it properly, so she'd do it now. It did smell of cherry almond too, so it wasn't anything unpleasant.

Sighing in relief at first going to the toilet, applying the lotion and then the warmth working its' magic, she went to clean her hands thoroughly and exited the room only to see Jimmy and Gary return from the opposite direction of where she left them, passing by Eunice, who also looked up at them.

Jimmy held a box of chocolates in his hand and gave them back to the snivelling girl. "Here."

She stood next to Gary, idly asking. "What's going-"

"Wanna make out?"

"-On?!" She continued and her eyes bugged out when she witness the bigger girl jump the new kid and make out with him, wetly, looking like she was trying to eat him with her enthusiasm. She bit her hand just to stop the laughter, her knees going weak in hilarity and she fell into Gary's shoulder, shaking so hard from trying to hold back her humour. "Oh crap that's- that's-oh shit! Hahaha!"

Gary himself was just staring at the scene in frozen disgust, unable to believe Jimmy would touch her. He turned to the girl cracking up on his shoulder in hilarity as he shook his head slowly at the pair of them. While Jimmy was being disgusting in public, at least Laurie was trying to hold herself back even if doing a shit job of it. His mind focused on her, wondering why he hadn't bothered to get information on her before. His eyes slinked down to her pretty lips and wondering if the new scent he could detect was coming from them before snapping away from those thoughts and shrugging her off.

"Hoooo!" Laurie cried while waving herself to cool down as Jimmy's flushed unhappy face came up to them. "Looks like you had fun!"

"Suck dick, Watson."

"That's between me, my man, and last night."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, just about noticing the narrowed look of displeasure on Gary's face before it disappeared. They'd never met before today, but Jimmy could easily see the attraction Gary had for Laurie start to begin… as well as the obliviousness Laurie had for the budding feelings. "Anything serious?"

Laurie had to pause at that. Was it? Well, no. It wasn't. Lukas had been so hard to catch because he had a fiancé but Laurie was attracted and always got what she wanted. She called him her man because she was currently doing him. She wanted him, sure, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin his marriage to be. She'd honestly just wanted the sex from him because he was hot as hell.

Still, when she'd actually really tried to catch him yesterday afternoon, it hadn't taken that much cajoling on her part.

A few kisses and heavy looks plus one little invitation, and he was hers, even.

She wondered what that meant for the very innocent, kind Lilly he was engaged to and then instantly moved her thoughts away from that part of things. While she thought Lilly was stupid for not noticing Lukas had cheated on her multiple times but still loved her dearly, Laurie also felt the stirrings of guilt for doing so. But she wasn't the first he'd cheated on Lilly with, and nor would she be the last. Give him another ten years to settle down, maybe, but for now he was playing the field and if he wanted to cheat on his fiancé? Up to him. If he'd pushed Laurie away when she'd hit on him heavily last night, fair be it. He wouldn't be interested, even if he snuck after other girls, and she wouldn't bitch at Lilly for revenge. It was their life to fuck up as they wished. It's not like she even had much to do with Lilly anyway.

"From the major thinking I'm guessing that's a _no_."

She looked up sharply at Gary but then nodded in consent to that. "Agreed. I suppose it's more of a 'friends with benefits' thingy." Then she brightened up. "I'm tired, sure but happy and I've enough energy to show you around Bullworth! So let's show you around this delightful gilded cage. Now I'm sure you've found your locker? Odd things. We have a Dorm five minutes away, talk about lazy. You know the Preppies always have cash in theirs? You ever need a few extra bucks, you can owe me a favour and I'll point one your way."

Not wanting to be upped on information, Gary also spoke up. "Or if you prefer something a little on the relaxing side, one of the non-cliques like us likes a smoke."

Laurie grinned as an idea popped in her head. "Oh, I heard Hobo Grant likes to grow his own stuff. Where'd I hear that from…?"

"Hobo Grant?" The two male said in unison, one more curious while the other dubious, not liking being overtaken in the information department one bit.

"Yeah. Well, I was kinda out one night and met him while I was sneaking back in a few months ago or something. Was going on about wars in Vietnam or something. Looks like an older version of you, Hoppykins." She teased a scowling Jimmy.

"Good idea." Gary felt his smirk widen. "We should start a rumour that _so Jimmy's dad is the Hobo and that's why he transferred here_?" He said loudly to her in a question as some students passed and they instantly started to whisper amongst themselves and Jimmy turned to him incredulously.

Laurie burst out laughing. "Oh, snap. Nice one, Smith." She clapped him on the shoulder and turned to Jimmy before going into peels of laughter. "Your face! Oh gosh…" She rubbed her eyes as she smiled widely. "First day back and already… Ah, Bullworth. You do me proud."

The manipulative male smirked, pushing both of them forward by the shoulders. "Okay, back to showing you around this prison…"

* * *

.G.

* * *

"Told you these ones were in date."

"Fine. You win, Smithy."

The trio were in front of the swimming pool side of the gym as Gary and Laurie finished up debating about the Beam cola's machines 'BBE' or 'Use By' dates. Gary had easily become a lot more accepting of her once he found out how much knowledge of the place she had from watching people. She didn't get everything right and he gleefully corrected her, leaning on her shoulder or flicking her ear, but he was unsure about how quick to taking to her he was made him feel.

"Of course I do."

Jimmy just shook his head at the passionate arguing the two seemed to like. "Why's that?"

"It's because of the Jocks and the Preppies trying not to get beat up." The teal male replied to him with a snort. "Everyone else gets the shit as long as the Jocks are happy and not beating up the family who sponsors the school."

"And that's…?"

"Derby Harrington." The two responded immediately with accompanying nods.

"Family has sponsored this school for years." Gary continued.

Laurie absently nodded in agreement. "Since it opened, even. There's a bunch of the 'auld enemy' on the walls, even though they seemed to have English snob accents."

"Auld enemy?"

"The Scots."

"Aren't they the UK too? I thought that was the French?" Jimmy said, surprising her on his knowledge.

"French are the enemies, well once upon a time they were until the Entente Cordiale at the turn of the twentieth century, what with all the European wars we had against each other and with others that helped shape the modern world as it is, but Scots have been the enemies since before everyone else, really. Even Ancient Rome. Shared Land and all that."

"Shaped the modern world?"

"Hey, the Europeans had a huge bunch of golden ages around the time tech was seriously starting to get its arse moving in the sixteen, seventeen, eighteen and nineteen hundred's yeah? Are you trying to insinuate I'm ignoring America on purpose or something? Hey man, your time is now and the world is watching. Ancient Egypt and Asia really began it, and Europe continued it and America's slowly taking over on shaping the world. Simple as. So shut up."

Gary couldn't help the smirk on his face, getting into this at her annoyed features. "Well-"

"Can we please not start a history debate?" Jimmy asked in exasperation. "Look, English is next. Let's get to there."

"Sure. Guide the way, sunshine. C'mon Smithy, show our lovely new boy to his lesson while I go to physics."

Gary had to smile.

They were beginning to trust him already.

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you like this? Tell me! :D

Remember, I'll only probably post what I've written and then be very lackadaisical about updating it, so if you do want more, give us a kick up the bum about it.

A big thanks to **CacklingCactus****!**

Yawningly,

LaRS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lukas looked up with a grin as Seth and Laurie arrived. "Laurie, Seth. Good to see you two arrive."

They grinned at him and the five others up in the apartment above the Café the group owned. Two were women and the other three were men. Lukas and Seth were the hackers, one of the women and men were knowledgeable about arts and antiques, two of the men and Laurie were the fighters should things go wrong, one of the women was a great actress using her feminine wiles with a huge amount of sporting knowledge and the last male was their leader.

This was a little grifting ring.

A con ring.

Amelia and Jeanine got up and kissed the two on their cheeks. Twins, both of them very beautiful, classy and blonde, high cheek-boned and green eyed, and with a taste for the high life. Usually being the one to always get in on the job, they did it very well, even if they drained their money on expensive clothes and jewellery afterwards. They dressed impeccably well of course, but also had no compunction at pretending to be sewer rats to get what they want. They absolutely adored her, or at least pretended to. They were Swedish yet spoke fluent English after living in America for years, periodically heading home to family.

Jake gave her a happy wave, the other antiques expert as well as great at 'engineering' cars, while the two other fighters (Clint and Tim) cheekily blew her kisses, both also specialising in getting leads and connections and doing research for anything they needed, as well as being the ones who picked up the equipment they needed like tiny camera's and interesting new microphones and spy equipment. While she was the main fighter of the group, she also was the one who led the stealth missions with Lukas and their leader Cater communicating in their ears where they needed to go as had a talent at getting into and around places undetected, also made easier for her with her smaller size and flexibility and practised ability to memorize layouts quickly.

"Tonight's the night, people." Carter, an older gentleman of fifty something smiled at them cannily. "The new art exhibition in the town over has a new bunch of _Renoir_ paintings. We've had several of our forgers do their best and even I can't tell the difference between them."

"Really?" Seth asked quietly, whistling at that when he received a nod.

"Amelia and Jake have told me it's as good as it's gonna get. We'll need all three of you infiltrators to replace the works this time. There're twelve of them. _Each_ of them is worth around two hundred and seventy thousand to three hundred and twenty thousand which is why we _need to be on this_. We've already got a few buyers interested, but I'll be having Lukas and myself checking them out via computer and face. We can tell a liar from a truth-sayer with the best of them. If we do this, we'll each be netting about four hundred fifty thousand while the rest goes into equipment and bail money funds should it be required."

Damn that was one sweet amount.

The Brit personally had been saving most of her money up in different accounts across the world and would stop as soon as she hit ten million.

A third of the way there already in nearly a year, this would be a _nice_ boost.

"So tonight's plan is…?"

Laurie and Seth, still in schooling and would be until after their degrees, didn't usually get much of the plan until the day it happened or a few days before. With such a big prize in their sights, the two were surprised to only just find out about this one, still, they weren't needed as much, especially in Laurie's case where she really only had to memorize the blueprints of a building in the timeframe she was given and Seth was still learning programming and hacking.

"First, we've found out the main man is rather an easy catch, and his dating history shows a preference for blondes. Horny Auntie Amelia will take her bored student Niece Laurie to the art exhibition with oblivious Uncle Tim to go check out the scene. It closes at nine, but we'll be sending you off at two in the morning all decked out. Make sure to secure a date with him tonight to keep him occupied Amelia."

"He's not too old is he? I mean, if he's your age, it's fine but…"

"Five years younger than I." Carter nodded, making her sigh in relief, because they all knew keeping him occupied meant shagging him senseless. The woes of being absolutely gorgeous in a scam ring, really. "So that'll keep him out the way or I'm sure Cheating Uncle Tim can find some young thing to distract him causing Poor Auntie Amelia to find solace in a well-versed man's comforting arms, so left alone young Laurie can speak to the security and take in their bored or alert levels in."

Tim chuckled. "We'll see when we get there. What about Clint?"

"He can simply be a prospective buyer of some other painting but Clint's already visited the exhibition a few days prior."

The quieter man nodded in agreement. "Another visit can't go amiss."

Lukas spoke up. "Laurie may have found someone."

She inwardly cursed him for bringing it up when she first wanted to scout the boy out a bit more under Seth's advice but nodded in agreement. "There's a new kid that got dumped at Bullworth. You remember Russell Northrop from when we did that motor scam a few months back?"

None of them liked to think about that crappy job that nearly got four of them in jail if not for Laurie and Seth bailing them out with evidence laid at another's feet. It could easily have been found as fake had the local cops bothered to look deep into it, but Seth had been doing hacking programming for them for nearly three years and Laurie's light fingers and admittedly great driving skills Seth taught her had planted evidence that looked like it tried to be hidden. It had consolidated Laurie properly into the group, even though she'd yet to let them down once.

"The tallest one in your school? Seven odd feet?"

"Yeah, this new kid Jimmy Hopkins took a hit from him and didn't even get knocked to the floor."

They'd seen Russell _punch through a brick wall_.

"Clint's told us he wants to slow it down, so we'll need another fighter. If I can train him up for the next few months he could easily be the hold off while Tim and I get to stealing. Or if he turns out to be steady hand I can be the hold off still. Either way I'm happy and get my adrenaline rush."

The money was awesome but that could come and go anytime, but chances like this didn't come up so often, unfortunately, so Laurie always took as many as she could. The only other way was Mr Oh's invitation only under-store fighting arena, and that had far too many underworld people down there, even if they brought the best in fights.

"It's an idea." Carter said slowly, watching her face and taking in the hidden lack of confidence. Even after a year working for them, she was the youngest and always felt the most pressure to appear successful. It was also true she'd be the last they would go to in anything. She was impulsive, and even though so far it'd paid off each time, there was always the thought of 'what if it didn't?' the others didn't like to gamble on. He knew she didn't feel the trust and was not inclined to give it now even though she'd proven herself adept time and time again, which is why he kept an eye on her. They'd put her in this position so if she ever did turn out to betray them, they'd probably have it coming.

You really did make your own worst enemies.

Still, as long as the jobs and the money came in, Laurie would be there.

That he knew he could depend on.

"Train him up a bit. We'll see in a few months." Carter decided. Even they didn't like him, so be it. If he was good enough; welcome to the club.

Laurie smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie was supremely glad she didn't have her uniform on that visit, because apparently Bullworth was doing an art visit with Miss Philips for the twelve year old students, all looking like they'd rather be back at school than here. She hugged Auntie's arm to her as they went in search of the exhibition owner John Hudson. A dapper dressed fellow, not balding or a pot belly as were Amelia's fears, and convivial to talk to in his love about art. A kind man, if not a perverted by the staring of women's behinds, so the trio instantly played the cheating fiancé card.

"Oh look at that one, Janie…" Tim remarked at a slightly louder than usual inside voice, gaining the owner's attention. "What a stunning piece…" He said peering at the random woman staring at its' body. "Stunning indeed. C'mon, J."

A sad looking Amelia was left alone and a keen John Hudson took on the scene with the look of a man taking advantage of a situation, walking up to her and morphing his face into a concerned look.

Laurie kept the bored look on her face as she was guided over, looking around under her cap at all the security camera's, mentally placing them in her blueprints memory of this place with concentration and drifted away from an oblivious Tim, who was busy chatting up the woman, making her giggle and flirt back.

Tim _was_ pretty dishy when he washed up, all tall, dark and handsome and confident.

'_Ah, and these are the pieces. Eh, not bad._' She wasn't a lover of art personally, and none of this stuff was of any interest. Her academic like, singular as it was, was history even though after having to use gadgets to crack open things virtual and physical she also like Computer lesson. So these types of art, while admirable to her in the sense of age and it's cultural background, the actual pictures didn't fascinate her, unless it was romanticised battles, like that Napoleon one in his black armour and rearing horse, just didn't intrigue her.

She couldn't care less about strokes or dots used in a certain way or emotion's people used in it or viewed _from_ it.

To her that was rubbish, but if people paid for it, well, she'd happily take advantage when Carter planned these things… but that was about it.

Quickly looking around she entered one of the inner corridors not allowed to visitors and peered up. Only one camera. Just as likely the rest of the back room wouldn't have anything. She came away from it and wandered around for another twenty or so minutes, taking in everything she could before idly going over to a security guard also staring at a picture he was. "You like this kind of stuff then, sir?" She asked in as close to an American accent as she could get. Something as east of the states as possible.

"Oh, uh… Yes, I do."

"Oh, so most of the guards come here specifically for this type of event then? I mean you'd choose to be here, right?"

"No it's just hired guards from companies that look for contracts for us." He didn't care about this information. "_I_ found it offered and liked the thought of it. It's soothing to me, though most of the guards can't wait to get out of here when that nine o clock hits." He joked.

The Brit loved how chatty Americans were to strangers. "Yeah, I guess." So only one real liker of art and the rest not caring. "I'm guessing the night shift isn't so favoured then?"

"Not one bit, and the one who likes' this place the least is doing it tonight too." He grinned at her making her giggle.

"Aw, not good. Well, thanks man. You've made this boring trip a little better for me. Ciao." Laurie smiled happily and wandered off around the corner to see Amelia getting a phone number and John leaning closely, obviously scoring a look down Amelia's top.

Their job was coming to an end now they'd all received their info or had their aims hit.

Excellent.

Laurie came up to her Auntie when she gave a very small nod as John let his eyes linger on Auntie's chest a little bit too long.

* * *

.G.

* * *

In, exchange, race out.

The night went perfectly. No hiccups. No alerts.

The trio, dressed in dark moveable clothes and balaclava's, had exchanged the pictures and carefully placed them in protective bags while Seth over ran the camera's with a loop of nothing happening in the exhibition after Laurie had tracked down the singular guard that night, who was simply falling asleep in his chair, magazine over face and silently let loose sleeping gas – methoxypropane, a type of anaesthetic - in the room. Ten minutes later and loud snoring was heard, and she gave the locked door its first taste of a bump key and opened it quietly.

Seth had given her a thumbs up, glad for the balaclava blocking most the anaesthetic while having an extra mask over the bottom of his face for extra filtering, and set to work editing, gently moving the guard in the wheelie chair away as Laurie swiftly dashed away to help the two men.

"Another fine mission accomplished." She crowed in the car and they laughed in agreement, enjoying their youngest members' glimmering eyes of satisfaction. Despite being so tired and knowing she'd have to get up again in four odd hours, she was brimming with the thrill of a job well done.

They landed at the café where the research group, but Amelia, welcomed the action group back with grins. Paintings were hidden away for now, though Tim forgot to get his balaclava and went to go get it, while Laurie and Seth uncaringly kept theirs on; the outside was chilly. It was only when the door was slammed open and Tim shoved in did any of them realise what was happening.

Someone had seen… or someone had told.

A trio of Mexican men came in, smirking and wielding weapons.

Laurie lifted her eye holes of the balaclava up slightly in response to get a better view. The muscles were too big, so steroids perhaps. None of them looked at all like they did martial arts or been in that many fights, barely any scars on them. Once again, adrenaline pumped, and she internally praised her luck at getting a fight for the first time since her second job for these guys. Training at a dojo was one thing but being able to use it was another. Having done the arts for nearly fourteen years, she knew she could take them.

Had done so before.

She just needed an opening to jump them.

Carter suddenly caught her eye, because he was giving her an intent look, trying to judge whether or not it was she and because of this lack of trust, she pursed her lips. Of course he would think it was her. Because of that she lessened her suddenly aggressive stance. Let him get hurt. She was starting to have enough of this mistrust lumped above her. If this ended her time grifting then so be it. She was so done with being left out of things and accused. She was eighteen, so what? She was a shit ton more responsible than the fifteen years older twins were.

He turned away from her then and looked at all the others. His eyes landed on Clint who was stiff in a way all the others weren't. While Laurie caught his eyes because of her battle ready reaction, Clint also did because of the unusual tense way of his muscles and knowing clicked in him.

It was Clint.

In that little time frame, he'd both lost his best fighters heart and his second best had betrayed them.

He was getting too old for this shit.

"Give us the paintings."

Carter turned back to a now uncaring Laurie, and inwardly cursed his lack of trust for the girl. "What paintings would those be, gentleman?"

"Don't be foolish. The ones you just brought up here."

"Fine. Fine." He muttered unhappily, and took a gamble. "They're in the other room. Laurie, please go collect them with one of the gentleman."

It didn't pay off.

"I don't see why I should." She stood still, simply raising her brows at him before going to check her nails and digging dirt out from underneath them and continued in an American accent, "Nothing stopping them from hurting us... Killing us."

Carter grit his teeth- this job was supposed to be the one to settle him into retirement. "A quarter." More than generous a bonus because he knew she'd be walking out.

"That's nice." Laurie replied to him, not accepting it.

"A third."

Laurie finally looked up at the edgy leader. "And how can I trust that?" She spat out, scowling darkly as the trio of men who came in looked at each other in annoyed confusion. "Know what I'll end up with?"

"No revenge from us."

"_You_ guys? Please. There's something more pressing, I believe."

"We will be in the same boat."

True, both of them would have people coming for them, and she still had her bright blue eye contacts in and a balaclava covering her face.

"A third. I expect the payment immediately in a new account. No take backs. Or I _will follow you all_."

Carter sighed, knowing she would. "Get on it, Lukas."

"I've had enough of being ignored!" One of the members called and Laurie pushed off the wall with intent, eyeing the most dangerous one, the one wielding a gun and stopped in front of her. "What the hELLL!" He screeched as she then swiftly ducked and slammed an elbow into his stomach, stepping out and dodging the blood flowing from his mouth, only to grab the back of his hair and repeatedly slam her knee into his face, forcing the male to drop to the ground in pain. She ripped the gun from his grip and pointed it at the stunned two men, who stared gobsmacked at the shorter girl taking down the leader of this little outing in three seconds.

She clicked the magazine buttons, catching the bullets and chucking away the weapon to the side as the two woke up, shoving the bullets into her moveable harem pants. She dodge the lousy blow with a sigh, grabbing the wrist and dragging it down to jump over and twist it, allowing the other male coming in to attack her from behind to slam his punch into her captured enemies elbow and breaking it soundly, back kicking the man with the broken bones face to stop him screaming and alerting anyone and the jolt of the powerful kick knocked him out.

The last one took a step back before realising he held a machete and held it up protectively.

"For real?" She asked with an American accent still.

Taking a quick look at the other two, he dropped the weapon and fell to his knees, hands up.

"For that I won't break your bones." A solid punch to the temple knocked him out. She turned to Carter with a narrow eyed look before turning to Lukas. "Is it done?"

"…Yes."

"Can't believe you'd betray us." Jeanine said quietly.

Carter interrupted. "It wasn't her. It was him."

Clint winced as everyone stared at him.

"But-"

"Just a moment ago, I wordlessly accused her. She's had enough of the lack of trust. As you've also just shown to her Jeanine."

Jeanine looked away in guilt.

"Your card will be couriered in tomorrow. I'll make sure you get it." Lukas said quietly, looking up at her sadly, even if Carter was planning on jumping out on the deal, he'd make sure she kept all her money. He owed it to her, knowing she'd never get his heart. Everything had gone much more smoothly with her there to back them up. Now two of their best action squad gone… One of them his lover. Fuck. Now he'd had her he didn't want to be without her in his life. Even if he had a fiancé. They'd be jumping state to state and ending up on the other side now, no doubt. "I'll miss you, liebling."

"Yeah. _I'll miss you._" Laurel muttered in German and Seth put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I'll miss you too, big guy."

"I'm with you." Seth shrugged, ignoring the looks on the others faces. "We're Bullworth. Sorry about that." He said over his shoulder, indifferent about them now. He'd enjoyed the money and the lessons, but three years of hacking got him nearly as quick as Lukas now and he hadn't exactly been spending hundred's of thousands of dollars on a whim. Hell he probably . The most he'd done was buy his mothers' house and given it to her so she didn't have to pay for mortgage and instead only had to do utility bills. She wanted to go back into education and become a mathematician as a degree Bullworth Academy did, and while he didn't want his own mother at his school, he'd much rather her here than somewhere he couldn't look out for her. She knew about all this too and only wished for his safety.

Laurie frowned. "You're sure about this, Seth? It's good money for…?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's fine, girly. C'mon. Let's go home. You can just give me some of the money you got for leaving them alive instead of taking the whole lot at gunpoint."

"The cheek of it. Later, people." Laurie raised a hand, not looking back and seeing Carter's dark look.

They left the café and Seth walked them back Bullworth, making sure she got back to the Girls Dorm okay, because while he had a mother in Bullworth Town, Laurie only had a dad somewhere in the world. His mother had practically adopted the woman, who was easily of age in most countries and with her wealth could easily do as she pleased. He dropped her off, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be okay. We'll look after each other for the rest of our Bullworth time. Alright?"

"Yeah."

He noted the sad look on her face and guessed it was to do with the German tail she'd chased, something that inwardly got his guts clenching in jealousy. "Forget him. He could've stayed with us."

"I know. Just… What a year, Seth."

"You'll be okay?"

"Will you?"

Seth was quiet at that. After such excitement, it was hard to see himself back at doing just Bullworth, no secret exhilarating life anymore, no mass amounts of money and no wondering what the next mission would bring. Just plain old bullying kids on detention and his beloved books once more. "I get it."

She gave her half smile and nodded. "Thanks, bro."

A first, but he could accept that.

Take pride in it even.

_If_ he was that way inclined towards her, but he wasn't.

He wanted her and he'd wait until she was over the blond hacker.

"You're welcome."

She winked and went in quietly, waving at him before she silently closed the door and he left to go back to his rooms.

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to **xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx** and **Jiselle Say Hi** (lolz, I like that) for favouriting and following this story! makes me bluuursh, haha! :D If you like this then you'll probably like my other story as well. A GaryxOC that's better, longer, much more edited and just my preferred bit of writing. I just plain think it's betetr, so if you'd give it a read I'b be much obliged, dahlings, mwuah mwuah. This has gained a bit of attention, so I may too keep writing this.

Happiness,

LaRS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Only the second to last lesson of the second day of her last year of mandatory education.

The _second_.

Laurie really couldn't stand the fact it would be one monotonous day after another now. She should be relishing in the freedom of not wondering if she'd ever be caught, if the police would ever catch onto her trail, but even she knew she'd savoured those things not twenty four hours ago. She'd never had a 'one minute changes everything' deal - most things happened more gradually in her life - but this was really taking her for a ride. The hell was she supposed to do now? Bullworth couldn't give her anything to sink her teeth into.

Could it?

She stared at Galloway, zoning out while balancing her pen between her nose and her upper lip, thinking.

Surely Bullworth could give her the same thrill?

But how?

The girls in cliques didn't fight, so she had to scratch that out.

"Miss Watson?"

What about starting shit up between the girls?

"Miss _Watson_…"

Could be amusing, right?

"Miss Watson!"

She blinked, letting the pen drop and the class snickered. "Oh, apologies, good sir. What can I do for you?"

"Paying attention would be a start?"

The class snickered but Laurie took it on the chin. "Only the start? So there's more? You do ask for a lot sir." She sighed, dramatically, putting a hand to her heart as the class laughed once more but then she leaned forward with a grin, glad this teacher was far more laid back than bloody Hattrick was. He wasn't so drunk today either, which was a plus. Maybe the rumours of him and Ms Phillips were true? Something to think about. "Honestly though, I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"What is an iambic pentameter?"

Laurie stood up theatrically, putting her hand in the air as if she were talking to a skull. "The _rain_ in _Spain_ falls _main_-ly _on_ the _plane!_ That's five emphases for you, good sir! Iambic _Penta_meter! Dear Bard used them a heck of a lot in his stuff."

He laughed and nodded. "Excellent, excellent!" He knew the worth of letting a child be a show off, especially when she did it to make the other students laugh and remember it, giving him a wink. It made up for her lack of attention. "Sit down, now Miss Watson. Yes, Miss Watson is correct. Just remember that…" He went off into an explanation the class had a little more energy for from the laughter.

Feeling a little better, she grinned to herself. Maybe starting something in Bullworth was the way to go then?

Simply put, she had to find something entertaining here.

Not just mope around and hope for the best.

The bell went ten minutes later, and she gathered her stuff, putting it in her bag and jetting off to Biology with Dr. Slawter. Seriously, what a perfect name that was for this lesson. She dashed up the stairs and went to the left of the secretary's but was stopped quickly by Danvers calling her name. "Miss Danvers?" She inquired the secretary curiously.

"This came in for you."

Laurie took the three envelopes, feeling the hardness of a card inside. She stared at them for a few second before nodding. "Thank you, Miss Danvers. Have a good day."

"You too, Miss Watson."

She quickly left and went to biology right next to the Headmasters area, entering after the majority of students and was surprised when she saw Gary there. Was he up a year? Must be a smartie-pants. She grinned to herself at the stupid childish thought and went to sit next to him. "Look at you, Smithy! In the year up, huh?" She nudged him with her shoulder playfully, causing him to glower at her.

"Hey, pay attention." Beatrice hissed as Slawter came in and Laurie turned to her.

"Who the heck asked for your opinion? Shut the hell up. Don't ruin my fun." She ignored the retort Beatrice made, rolling her eyes. "Bloody hell. Way to ruin a great mood. Hag."

Slawter began taking out things from a fridge. "We'll be cutting up a heart and you'll be labelling the area's."

Laurie sighed to herself silently. Boring. "You can do it. I did this shit at twelve."

"We're both doing it, Watson."

"But it's boring," She complained, putting her head in her arms as the class moved to grab the hearts.

Gary's eyebrow twitched. "Do you want me to squirt the organs juice on you, Watson?" He said gruffly, getting up.

A perverted grin hit her face before she could hide it. He could squirt something, alright. As long as she got to have the fun beforehand. "Nope."

"What's up with that look?" He growled suspiciously.

"Nothing." She blinked up at him innocently. "You should get the heart before we get the shit ones, Gary."

Gary raised his brow at the use of his name, enjoying the knowing way it drawled on her tongue with that accent. As if she knew his bad intentions towards the school and enjoyed it. He shuddered a little at the thought and swiftly turned away quickly, leaving Laurie to sit up straight and look at his broad back with a new perspective of him in her eyes without his knowing.

He enjoyed her accent a bit more than others she'd spoken to had. He was… actually pretty damn attractive and the way people moved out of his way... Ah, but she'd always been attracted to danger, hadn't she? Fighting, conning and even Lukas and his hacking talents. There'd always been rumours of some kid as a sociopath for years now, and it really was him, wasn't it? Her curiosity was intrigued and then she cursed herself for it. Not all dangerous things could give her that rush. Sociopaths didn't feel emotions like the rest did either, did they? She unhappily put her interest away, because it wouldn't amount to anything now.

Shame.

Could've been fun.

But wasn't that what she wanted?

Fun?

So it wasn't too bad if she did go after him, right?

But if she began to like him seriously…?

Well, that was the whole thing about relationship wasn't it?

You never knew what would happen.

Yeah.

If she wanted to, she wouldn't stop herself. Feeling better once more, the Brit grinned at Gary as he came back with the things for their work. "Cheers, darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, sweet." She smiled at him, grabbing the scalpel and beginning to cut it open with precision quickly, making him raise a brow at that, but she didn't notice. "Hey write down the names of them on bits of paper. I have-" She stopped and slowly looked at an intently listening to Beatrice who flushed and looked down. This caused Laurie to give her an exasperated look of irritation and turn to Gary once more, leaning up to whisper in his ear, hand to his ear to stop the listening of Beatrice who was so thirsty for the best grades in the class. Her eyes went half lidded at his delicious cologne. "I've got glue and we can stick them around the tooth picks and stick 'em in the heart with the tags on and give it to him. Think he'll take it?"

A little unorthodox for Slawter, but maybe… It'd be a decent idea to use said hearts without just chucking them or having then end up in Cook's food for them later on next month. "Okay. We'll do that."

She beamed at him for accepting her idea and then went to separating the pieces quickly, unknowing of the skipping of the beat his heart did at such a gaze or the sudden look of understanding on his features and the eventual look of possession on his face as he stared at her, greedily taking her in.

He just _knew_ he wanted her as soon as she smiled at him, inwardly knowing she was meant for him alone. He would raise his grades in all his classes just to stay with her and watch over her. If she needed help, he'd tutor for as long as it takes. If she wanted someone to argue with, he'd be there to piss her off. If she needed someone to listen, he'd be there to roll his eyes at her. If she needed a man to touch, he'd be there oh so willingly. If she needed release, only he'd be there to create her climax. Yes. It was decided. She'd be his in life. It may only be the second day, but once he wanted something it would be his.

Sometimes a person just knew who'd be their future partner.

He was astounded he was one of them.

Now to get rid of that pesky boyfriend of hers.

Slawter really enjoyed their idea when Laurie raised her hand to get his attention and bring him over, asking if this was acceptable, noting neither of them had their books out and knew each chamber and vein happily. He gave them the next lesson's and the two after that as they completed the work quickly with Laurie inwardly happy biology had gotten a ton harder in difficulty. Slawter was giddy with them as Beatrice behind her grit her teeth and tried to keep up. But the two were a great team, only further reinforcing Gary's idea on her being his.

She was seriously adept at the slicing up while he knew names…

It was odd and well, _uncanny_, really, how well they worked together.

He'd never worked with someone on his level like this.

It motivated him to do better, show how good he was, and he was _sure_ she felt the same, because it became something of a little competition between them; who could do the work quicker, the slicer or the namer? Gary actually had great joined up handwriting too, he knew, elegant and straight opposed to her slanted hand that separated each letter and looked just as good when they exchanged jobs on that second time, but quickly looked at each other and nodding, swapping roles once more for what worked rather than what was beneficial to both. Five lessons ahead of everyone else, ignoring others bemused or weirded out looks, they focused only on each other, the work and the knowledge, and the lesson was over before they knew it.

"I'll be telling the Headmaster of this."

Laurie gave the teacher a smile and a nod of politeness, leaving the room after helping to clean up, doing her prefect duties. Gary had left already, giving her an undecipherable look as he did so, but when she left the class, he was there and waiting for her. "Gary." She spoke softly in surprise, warmly smiling at the sight of him and he gave a quirked up part-smile, mostly smirk back. "You don't have to wait, you know."

"I wanted to."

Laurie smiled at that, looking down at her bag strap for a split-second before peeking up again with a grin. "Thanks, Smithy."

"Gary. C'mon." He led her to his locker, not caring if she saw his combination, but he enjoyed the fact she understood privacy, having looked away. He took the chunky polaroid camera out and quickly snapped a picture of her, leaning against the other lockers with crossed arms and looking away at the flags lining the main hall of the main school building with a small smile. "Heh."

Laurie snapped her head to him. "You wanker, I probably look terrible. Why'd you take a pic?" She demanded in that adorable accent of hers.

"Felt like it." He stuck the picture up on the door of his locker, and then realised the door was rather bare. He'd have to get pictures of her to fill it up then. He took a pen out and wrote 'D1oR' shorthand for Day One of Realisation and scribbled a little note on the back of it. He wondered how many it would take until he claimed her as his. He looked forward to it; an extra game beside the big takeover. "So what-?"

A male voice called out, making his hackles rise. "Laurie."

She turned to Seth. "Hey, man. How's it going?"

"There's a girls fight in the library. C'mon. You have to sort it out."

She nodded and gave Gary a squeeze on the shoulder. "See you around, poppet." She murmured lowly with a knowing smile.

Oh she would.

If only so that Gary could hear that rakish tone say that one English word once more.

* * *

.G.

* * *

The two prefect jogged quickly to the library and Laurie growled at the sight of Beatrice and one of the Cheerleaders, Angie, fighting, viciously pulling each other's' hair. "Back up this instance!" She commanded in a strong voice, barking the words out and making the two jump apart quickly out of shock. "You will both be serving a detention with me! How dare two of the girls fight while on my watch! Now I neither care nor want to know why you were fighting-" She interrupted before they could argue it, "-Only that you _both were_. Tonight, with me after- oh wait. Now. C'mon."

"But-"

"No buts, Ng. Christ sake, ladies. You're both old enough to know better. Act with more decorum to suit your age. You're not grade-school."

They looked chastened at least.

"Come." She knew one of the punishments were to lawnmower the grass at the Preppies area, or sweep leaves or something, but both of them weren't in any way athletic, so she'd make them do exercises. The gym made them groan and she forced them into their gym clothes and brought them to the basketball court. "You'll do fifty up and downs, so that's a hundred times up and down this court. One hundred sit-ups, fifty push-ups, one hundred squats and fifty bicep dips. Then you're done."

The two turned to complain but she scowled and yelled out a loud, "NOW!" that echoed across the hall angrily which made them jump up and start running, causing her to groan. "Pace yourselves! Don't think about the time, only on extending your basic unfit selves." Now she wasn't a believer on making them do what the teacher wouldn't, so knowing it wouldn't make her sweat she ran with them, calling out some enthusiastic words which helped. She noticed a few of the Jocks actually come in and watch, eventually joining in, causing her brief confusion before ignoring it.

"What are you, women or worms? Keep going, sweetiepies!"

"You lads! Don't stop! You'll get there in no time, you hunks! Do we not use that word anymore…? Nah, we don't, do we? Did I say stop and stare?! Move it!"

"Focus on the burn! That's your muscles tearing and making newer, better muscles that'll only help you gorgeous people out!"

"No, Ted, keep your arms out straight pointing away from your head to the sides and stop making someone hold onto your feet! You feel that extra harshness on that sexy waist of yours? Yeah? That's good! You're the quarterback, if you get sacked, you'll still be able to throw an amazing Hail Mary once I'm done with you, hun!"

Even the coach came in, just watching her with greedy eyes, which she shuddered at and ignored him.

"Tricep dips! Altogether now! One! Two!" She was also joining in, legs stretched out before her as about twenty of them used the lowest bench, following her lead and she kept her legs stiff and let her arms do the work. "Five! Six! This is toning up girls! You'll look like a lean mean sex machine if you keep these up!" There was laughter as she grinned widely and with forty four more of these later, everyone dropped to the ground. "Nice work people! Dismissed!" She called out and spied Gary and Jimmy up with that pink shirted one she'd yet to talk to as well as a bunch of other people simply watching them.

She made her way up to them, barely sweating from that workout. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, someone saw you giving the Jocks exercises and we figured we'd come say hi but you were far too busy hitting on everyone with yells." Gary remarked with a smirk.

She gave a wink back at him impishly. "What can I say? The men like a dominatrix in this place it seems."

"Hey, Coach Watson!" A Russian accent called to her, jogging up behind her.

"…The fuck?" Laurie muttered and look around and down. "Yes, uh… you."

"Juri Karamazov. Will you teach more?"

"Teach? This was a _detention_ for the girls. I don't know why you Jocks actually joined in." Laurie smiled politely at him as she saw Ted and Damon come up, shirts off and from afar she saw Beatrice and Angie actually laugh over something making her smile a little before turning to Juri as he spoke.

The buffed up male shrugged. "We like to work out. There was no practise for us."

"_I doubt that._" She grumbled to herself.

"_You speak German? Ah! Excellent! The amount of times I've had to speak English so brokenly made me feel like an idiot._"

"_I've only some advanced German, but if I don't know a word you'll teach me?_"

"_Of course I will, sweet one._" Juri grinned, patting her on the shoulder, glad someone finally spoke a language he could communicate swiftly in. Even if she wasn't as good at least he could blabber on to her. "_If I pay you, will you teach me to better my English?_"

"_You speak German well. Why is English so hard for you? They are so alike?_"

"_No one taught me well. I usually do physical things so language is secondary when the body speaks so well, yes?_"

She completely understood that and nodded with a wide grin. "Oh, I understand. Hello?" She said to the other two. "Enjoy yourselves, boys?"

"Are you going to be doing that often?"

"Only when the girls I put in detention require it. If it was a Greaser chick and a non I'd likely make them do something academic. Whatever they need to make themselves better. I don't believe in wasting time and building upon your weaknesses is never a waste of time."

"How much will it cost for you?"

An angry flush took over her. "Pardon fucking _you,_ mate?" She stood right up to him, scowling heavily, uncaring he weighed in at least four stone heavier than she did. "Who the fuck-!?"

"No!" Ted snapped back, half flushing and shaking his head. "Shit, spitfire, I have a girlfriend. How much will it cost for you to coach us if the P.E. teacher is busy with work?"

"Oh. Well explain that first next time, wank-stain." She countered and then thought on it, arms crossed and eyes thoughtful on the ceiling, knowing most days she went to her dojo. "I'm a prefect and I have my own homework and downtime and hobbies." Okay, so she mostly finished homework up in class and prefect duties didn't seem like it'd be much problem because she could also put some basic health or homework into it if she had to waste her time on such things. Again, the only thing was her dojo, which she went from four until nine for five hours every day but Sundays and sometimes Mondays when it was needed for her school life. She'd done MMA for thirteen years, one Monday every few weeks wasn't going to seriously hurt her. "When do you need it?"

"The season starts in a week for us, though we've trained daily since the beginning of August."

"I'm _so_ not training you daily." Laurie deadpanned and shook her head. "That's coach's job, anyway. Why would you want to follow me when he has such better experience?"

The boys looked at each other, knowing why but not saying, simply shrugging. "We like you?"

She gave them a disbelieving look.

Gary got it as well. They wanted the whole listen to girls while in fights' thing, but also wanted to utilise it as training too. It kind of fit because it looked like they wanted her to be a Jock now - but he wasn't about to tell her that, or allow her to get used either. "Why would she want to do that?" He asked irritably, holding out a hand to her she took after a second's pause and pulling her to sit between him and Jimmy, leaning his arm on the metal rail behind her, while also leaning his head on the same hand and asserting his territorial markings. It got them uncomfortable, something he highly enjoyed and let a smile crawl up his face. "There's no real reason to help you."

"Unless you care about it." Jimmy added to her.

"It always did bug me you Americans also called it football when you barely even touch it with your feet. Plus the real version is better and more popular in the world, and it's English. I do love my heritage." She teased with a playful smile. She'd go back if it wasn't so bothersome, but she really did love America too. It was like visiting cousins. You generally preferred them over your siblings, but that was probably because you didn't have to live with them. Or at least in her and her old friends experience it was.

"Like we care, Watson." Gary scoffed, tugging a lock of her hair to get her attention on him.

Petey watched with raised brows on the other side of Jimmy. Gary was never like this over a person. A female, even. It was odd for him, completely out the blue, but then at the same time, he knew Gary went for what he wanted and it seemed like he finally went for a girl. Even he had wondered about the sociopaths' sexuality and everyone thought _him_ gay. He was happy for him, if not a bit nervous about it. Gary didn't choose lightly or uselessly, so you had to wonder about her that she caught his attention. What did she have that these other Bullworth girls didn't and what did she have that got him after her?

"Well, can you give us any time you have?"

"What's wrong with Burton?"

"Nothing. It's just you helped us as well."

"Eh, well, what can I get in reward each time?"

"What do you want?"

That was one hell of a question. "Huh. I don't need money or popularity and I'm guessing you guys aren't ones for teaching physics?" They shook their heads. "I'm likely more physically fit that you are and I really don't need protection when the guy I considered my brother is head of the prefects…"

"I teach better German to you?"

"I could always just teach you better English and ignore the Gridiron season entirely. It'd be easy." Laurie shrugged indifferently.

Gary whispered into her ear. "Why not make the Jocks like you? It'd only be for a few months. I highly doubt they'll go far. German is kinky too."

She stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling at that. "You'll get two, and _only_ two, two hours slots from me per week until the end of the season. _Don't _disappoint me. Understand?" Her voice commanded imperiously and they hastened to agree before high fiving each other and going down the stairs, confusing her as she watched them leave. "Why'd they agree so quickly?"

The boys looked at each other and quickly remarked, "Have you heard yourself? You're fucking scary, sometimes, English." Jimmy nodded. "Scariest girl I've ever heard."

Gary snorted and added, "Seriously, if the British Empire was personified? You'd be it."

Laurie felt her jaw drop, wondering if it was an insult or compliment from them but decided to take it as a compliment and gave Gary a tight jumping hug that knocked him down lying flat across the bleacher. "That's the best creative compliment I've ever been given, Smithy." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She paused for a split-second at such an intimate position, inwardly jolting at the fact she enjoyed him against her more than any other bloke she'd had including the ones she hadn't but hugged anyway, because while she felt overpowering on some and a bit too small on others like Lukas, this felt just right.

And frankly the freaked her out a little.

Laurie looked over her shoulder down the bleachers, moving against and away from him, not failing to notice the sharp eyes trained on her from below from the corner of her eyes. "I've got some homework, so I'll catch you guys later, yeah?" She got up fully with a big satisfied grin and skipped off down the stairs, trying to calm her flushed cheeks and trying to ignore the memory of the _very_ nice body she felt under the rather unfitting clothing she now realised he wore.

Hot diggity.

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. Was watching Hetalia at the time. Just saying.

LaRS.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm keeping this **T**, so any **M** scenes will be taken out - simply because I've judged they don't actually do anything to the story but being really fun to read and it's not necessary for them to be in here. For kept in -and kinkier- **M** scenes that actually have some semblance of plot that requires me keep them in for the story, go to my other fiction called **Inside**. :D **NOTE!** -_** If you'd like to see**_ the **M** rated version drop me a PM/Review and I'll send the complete chapter to you.

(I'll add this _A/N:_ to each chapter that requires it, so the above goes for all.)

* * *

.G.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Seth poked the English girl sleeping on his bed. "Up, sleepyhead. We've got Music in ten."

"Mm… One sec…" She mumbled blearily, rubbing her eyes from the nap.

From his rather aggressive features and heavy set body, you'd be forgiven for thinking he was the all brawn no brain type, but you couldn't ever be so wrong about a person. He was a hacker, an excellent accountant and also had learnt a lot from Jake and the Swedish twins about art and antiques. He was also incredibly well versed in literary works of all kinds. His room was absolutely lined with books, and he read out loud to her when she asked him, pleased to read her stories and have someone enjoy the few things he loved and also ask for more.

This wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep to his voice. When it had been the first time, he'd been offended, but she promised him she'd enjoyed it and asked for more the next day. He'd forgiven her then, because it'd been the first time she'd critically wounded a man while on the job… heck, the first time in life, and she'd been unable to sleep properly for weeks from the guilt, especially when they found out he'd died. He in turn read to her each time after they did a job because she was happy with anything. It could be the reading of the periodic table and she'd listen, storing whatever knowledge was given in her mind. Lately he'd simply read to her whenever and she enjoyed it, so he continued to do so.

She gave a sleepy smile, causing his chest to suffuse with affectionate warmth. "Hey, Seth."

"You okay?"

"Will be. Just… gotta find something to take my mind off the lack of new thrills."

Seth nodded in understanding. "Isn't there women's MMA competitions you could do?"

"Maybe?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Though the males here wouldn't be so pleased to find out all their asses could get kicked by you. I find it hard enough to know some little five foot nothing girl can put me in my place in seconds." He smiled at her softly, letting his eyes tell her he was merely bantering with her gently.

She puffed up theatrically. "Why, dear, sir! Are you telling me I'm a better fighter than you? Muaaahahahaha! Who would've guessed!"

He gave a sharp laugh. "Up, now. Crabblesnitch wants a meeting afterward school with all the prefects."

"Okaaay." She yawned and got up, brushing herself up as best she could. "Think they've gone out of state by now?"

Seth looked at her as she took out her light pink lipstick from her pocket and reapplied some with a practised hand. "Isn't asking these things tormenting you?"

"A little bit. Let's just get to class then, huh? Also, five four is a_ glorious_ height. Glorious, I tell you!"

* * *

.G.

* * *

"You're in this class as well? You too, Jimmy?"

The two shrugged.

"Can't help being awesome at something." Jimmy bragged with a little smirk and she gave him a wink before she was jumped by a couple of girls. "Wouldn't mind some of that." He added, causing her to give him a put off look.

"Lala!"

The two Greaser girls grinned at her. Sabrina and Dina, best friends and also really annoying. Both brunettes and also donning leather jackets to show their allegiance. "We heard some rumours!"

"Oh good, did they involve me and a dead parrot and trying to get a refund from a man refusing to admit there's something wrong with it? I'd like that one to go around just to see how many people know Monty Python sketch comedy and actually think about what the hell is circulating in this place and if it's true or not."

"…What?"

Laurie's shoulders slumped. "My home culture is lost on you."

"Don't worry, Miss Watson, I got that!" The teacher called out and then said wryly, "Not that you didn't just explain it…"

"You're amazing, Miss!"

"Of course."

Sabrina just huffed. "Look, just listen, Lala."

"I was."

"Okay so-"

"Yes?"

"I was going to the pier-"

"Go on."

She was given a glare.

"Waiting."

"Right, like, the pier-"

"Like the pier? Is there something akin to a pier I've never seen?"

"A bridge?" Jimmy added in and Laurie just raised a hand for the high five Jimmy happily gave her.

"That comment, man."

"Laurie!" Dina whined, stomping her foot. "You're impossible to talk to sometimes!" She huffed and stomped off, with Sabrina throwing her a dirty look and following.

"…" Gary and Jimmy stared at the satisfied expression on her face.

"Weren't they Greasers?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You're not afraid they'll end up seriously hating you and trying to prank the hell out of you?" The skinhead asked.

Bullworth loved pranks.

Admittedly, she hated them being played on her and was a bit of a snappish bitch when one was, always inwardly fuming and wishing a broken leg upon the pranker. She didn't want to start some prank war because Bullworth also liked to do things _cruelly_. Bullworth didn't hold back on anything. Frankly, she just didn't like this part of Bullworth and it'd be too long until it was gone. It just wasn't her cup of tea and she liked a lot of teas.

"Ugh. I hate pranks." She disclosed to him, sitting in front of him, straddling the chair. "They piss me off. This place takes them way too fucking seriously. And I can take 'em if they start something."

"Smiles and sunshine doesn't like something?" Gary mocked. "Hold the press."

She waved a hand at that, looking at Jimmy. "See, that I can take! But you make it physical then I'm just gonna have to retaliate and I don't like to lose. Hate it. I'm so competitive, so I don't like starting things because I'm like a, like a dog with a bone."

"Haven't heard that term before. Dog with a bone." Jimmy mused over it.

Gary had and replied, "Tenacious as hell and won't let it drop."

"Exactly. Thanks, poppet."

Seth came up to her with a put upon look. "Must you run out like that, girly?"

A mischievous look lit up her face. "Well-"

"No. No you didn't have to. Here." He dropped a packet of blueberries in her awaiting hands. "You keep leaving them in my room's mini-fridge." The prefect scolded, crossing his arms. "That's where my food and soda's go. Go buy your own one."

"But I need something to snack on to get my energy back after you making me fall asleep in your bed." Her brows waggled playfully.

"Idiot." Seth muttered with a shake of the head and walked off.

"No denials!" She called after him with a laugh as he went over to a fellow prefect at the front and turned back to the two. "Aw, he looks after me and all I do is tease him."

"Here's me thinking you had a man?" Jimmy cocked his head curiously. "Number two?"

"Seth? Naw, I'm not dating him. He's been my mate since I got here and stopped me from slapping one of the boys after he was rudely insulted me and we became buddies. How'd you think I got you out of it Monday?" Sudden enlighten on his face made her grin and mock lightly. "Oh, yeah, he thinks. Forgot about that one, didn't ya?"

"Always hitting on the guys, Laurie." Tom slumped into the chair next to her rubbing his neck, black eyes looking a lot better. "Damn I slept wrong." He gave her a hopeful look.

She sighed and twirled her finger as she got up and sat on her chair properly, causing him to beam at her.

"You're an angel."

"Damn right I am."

He groaned as she quickly found the point, not even acknowledging most of the glares he was getting.

Jimmy looked a bit oblivious as to why the guys were glowering. Then it clicked. 'Don't just chase skirt- proclaim.' He kind of agreed with how it made men out of you and some instinctive animalistic part of him buried deep rather enjoyed feeling that he got to have his own woman to keep and look after and that such possessive acts were given the nod to. What did the girls think of it though? The guys got to have the fights they loved in this place, so what did the girls get? Heck, what rules did the girls have concerning the boys?

"Better? Good. Bugger off." She swiped out her vibrating phone when she got a text.

'_I'm sorry about that lack of trust they had._'

Lukas.

Why was he still texting her?

"Class!"

"Too late." Tom grinned at her.

Miss Peters started the class as she simply closed the phone again so Laurie began eyeing Tom who simply stayed next to her. The tables were all two students to a table so there was enough space, so why did he have to sit so damn close? He simply leant his chin on the crossed arms he put on the table and she was close enough to smell the very faint hint of body wash on him, something light and airy. Her fingers twitched, always liking a good smelling man. It was odd, as Tom looked like he'd run through a damn mudslide with all the stains on his clothing but on closer look they were permanent. She wondered if his family had money problems or something.

The class set off into work mode, and she blinked having realised she'd missed most of it and that Tom was now turning to her, catching her stare. She hastened to ask, "Why'd you keep getting hurt every time I see you?"

"I just don't agree with some things around here made law by some people."

Laurie gave him a curious stare, eyes widening at the word 'law', incredulous. "What? Like what?" She was thinking she should pay more attention to inner Bullworth life.

Tom stopped at that, noticing the dark look from the corner of his eye. Gary was absolutely scowling at him like a demon, fingers crossed tightly in front of his mouth, looking particularly vicious unlike his usual sarcastic look normally affected and even Jimmy was tensing up beside him. Tom decided discretion was the better part of valour. "Just some clique shit." He said ambivalently. "I'll get us the instruments."

She watched him go and turned to the two behind her. "Either of you find that- Guys?" The two of them were peering at Tom with narrowed eyes. "Okaaay then." She'd just concentrate on the lesson and figure it out later.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Seth shook his head. "Look, I don't know. It just seems like he likes you."

Laurie hummed to herself. "Then why'd everyone seem to give us evils? Even Jimmy did and he's new. What the hell am I missing? Why the hell is it anyone else's business who I or he chooses to hit on? If he even was!" She threw her hands up in bewilderment as the three other prefects watched on as she paced back and forth, unsure what to say to her.

"How should I know? I don't bother with the gossip. Only the detentions."

She muttered annoyances to herself under her breath.

"Just calm yourself." Seymour said, voice trying to beguile her into doing so. "It's probably nothing big. Maybe he just annoys people in your class."

"Maybe." She replied, not believing in that excuse at all, but not letting him know that.

Crabblesnitch called out to them. "Come in, prefects!" The five lined up in front of the Headmaster in his office. "A regular monthly meeting will be scheduled every 20th. Now…" He asked about the month so far, detentions compared to previous months, current detentions to be had and what they did to deter wrong doings. There was guard detail for the boys and Laurie was stuck with helping the librarian once a week, sticking with helping the gridiron team twice a week and assisting select teachers each week with younger students in tutoring.

Well, shit. At least it was all done by six most days. She could still catch a bus to her training hall and hope Sifu would stay later and give her private lessons. They were then dismissed and Laurie had to hold back the complaining in her head. No more double life, more workloads and less time for herself and friends. At least the weekends were hers.

As she walked out she yelped as Tom jogged up to her and she was grabbed around the waist, wanting to pull him into a lock and just about stopping herself, and was hefted over his shoulder but before he could go anywhere, she was swiftly grabbed by Seth's singular big old hulk arm and placed down behind him protectively while his other arm grabbed Tom by the shirt. "Detention, maggot! Don't manhandle the girls!" He dragged him away forcefully.

Max gave her a look over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit bewildered by _everyone_."

"Fucking toilet stain." He muttered as he glowered at the disappearing form of the Bully. "Well, we have to start our rounds. Head on over to the library, prefect." He clapped her on the shoulder and left as Karl and Seymour nodded to their only female member, all going separate ways.

The library was quiet and only the mutterings of the librarian could be heard, along with some books and scribbling. She went in, hoping there wouldn't be much to it. Put a few books away, help some tiddlywinks out, get on out to Sifu. She'd always liked having a library on campus, but she preferred Seth's cosy room full of bookcases absolutely overflowing with his own books and him reading to her. Her eyes flickered around as she put a stray bit of hair that'd fallen out of her bun somehow and she saw that pink shirted one look up at the same time she saw him.

A bit awkward but she gave a grin to pass that and came over. "Laurie Watson."

"Pete Kowalski."

"So I figure we share friends, may as well be friends. What'cha reading?" Laurie asked curiously at his book. "English homework." She chuckled. "Oh, we did this last year. Wait a tick tock. I found the perfect book last time. Shit, what was it called?" She wandered over to the poetry and prose section. A few minutes later she let out a loud "Aha!" and came back over with a slim book. "It's like this one was made for this essay." She stated and noted Mrs Carvin look over. "Ciao, Pete. Share with Jimmy and Gary, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks!"

"You're very welcome, mate." She went up to the librarian. "As I'm not to do guard detail like the boys, as a prefect I have other duties and one of them was to help you for an hour or so around the library. Is there anything I can do? Replace books or something?"

Mrs Carvin gave her a searching look but apparently the blue blazer was good enough evidence. "Well, I have been handling this library for thirty years and my duties never even take until when I actually finish work myself. I really do not need the help unless it is exam time. If you must do something, then I suppose helping the students out until four would be splendid for them."

"Sure. Only Pete then. Call me if you need me."

Laurie returned to the boy, taking out her own work. "Don't mind me working with you, do you?"

"N-Not at all." He flushed and Laurie had to pause at that, bemused. Not many Americans she'd met had blushed at his age. Curious. It rather made her like him more. It was a cute personality quirk. "What work are you doing? Oh, Math?"

"It's alright I guess. Can't stand the slob of a teacher we have." She smiled, solving the equations slowly. Trigonometry she was safe on… algebra was another story for some reason. "It's Friday, but I want this done and out the way of my weekend. Flip sake, five pages? Ugh… that's sixty equations… and they're only getting harder. Graaaah…" Her face fell dramatically.

Petey had to smile at her face. She looked like she was being denied cupcakes or something.

He peered at the work and then gulped.

_That_ was next years' work?

He'd better get to studying then.

Time passed and Laurie helping him out for five minutes every time she finished off her page. "Done. I'm Effin. Well. Done. Hattrick can suck my imaginary _dick_ if he thinks I'm gonna triple check that load of bullshite… sorry for the French." She rustled up her work and stowed it in her bag. "See you round, yeah?" She gave a wink and set off with Pete waving at her idly.

* * *

.G.

* * *

The Brit swore when she realised it was coming up to one am, and her body was aching and she really wanted to see Seth.

On the way back, some of the Mexicans, one of the one she was sure she'd broken the arm of, had been edging around Bullworth. She didn't know what that meant or anything of the gangs usual hang outs, but she'd been out plenty of times in the two years she'd been here and not once had she seen these guys lurking around here.

She quietly dashed around the Boys Dorm and located Seth's window. She found a petite few rocks and gently lobbed them at the glass.

A few seconds later and Seth tiredly looked out, having been on the late shift. "What's wrong, limey?"

'_Must be annoyed from lack of sleep._' She thought grimly. "I have to talk to you!" She hissed quietly, looking about, because sometimes the teachers did an odd round if they couldn't sleep. "Open the window up wide, okay?" She secured her duffle bag tight against her body and jumped the building with its pot holes excellent for scaling. Seth just watched the kind of impressive show, because that was four levels she was going up and he hefted her into the room, unwittingly noting the fresh smell of her signature melon shampoo and also the very heavy scent of cherry almond. So she'd just come back from Sifu's. "Thanks."

"Brutal session?" She only used the bruise balm she added the cherry almond to when she needed it.

"Sifu isn't letting up anymore. No more nice Sifu. All about the fight now." Laurie scoffed before wincing as she flopped forward onto his bed, as uncaring about his topless state as he was. "I've had to pump weights that weigh more than I do for a few weeks now."

"Still can't believe you followed that crazy male to America." He locked the window and sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't get teachers like Sifu Zhang around just anywhere. Anyway, listen, you remember - well of course you'd have remembered," She corrected herself abruptly, sitting up alertly to turn to him with a serious expression. "You know the Mexican guys that were at the café? I'm seeing them more often. I also remember Carter not looking exactly pleased as we went our separate ways. I'm _worried_, Seth."

It was a legitimate concern.

"I should've just let them have the paintings." Laurie said, putting her hands up to her hair and wanted to rip the long strands out. "Stupid, stupid, stupid me!"

He held her hands and put them down in her lap, trying to neaten her up and simply ending up tilting her chin so her remorseful eyes looked at him. "You were thinking about the safety of us. We're alive to be able to get out of this new problem. Be happy for that. Lay low. Don't stay out too late with Sifu now. I know you were disguised, but you're obviously shorter and younger than the others from that ring, so of course they're going to check the schools. Bullworth happens to be one of four schools around here, but there're also colleges around too and with your talent they'll be looking for someone with a bit more age on them. They'll be checking each, but by the time difference since then this may be one of the last ones. You may have to change your hair style. At least you faked an accent." His hand reluctantly moved away when she nodded slowly.

"You think so…?" He nodded calmly, watching as she took her bag off and then paused giving him a concerned look. "Well, I may be okay, but what about you Seth? We could always transfer-"

"No. We're not letting them run us out, Laurie."

Laurie stared up at him for a few moments before nodding as a confident smile lit her lips. "No. We won't. This is our territory. I think we should rather find out about them, fellow Bullworthian."

Seth cocked his head slightly as his eyes thoughtfully narrowed at her. "Find out about them?"

"Find out about them and _send them running_."

"Laurie, it's one thing to defend yourself and another entirely to lead the charge with only two of us."

"You're right. We should get more people in it." She teased and his head snapped up.

"Don't you da-!" He sighed out through his nose. "For god sakes, Laurie." He said through gritted teeth, undoing his belt and kicking off his trousers, leaving him only in his boxers. "I'm going to sleep, so lay down or see yourself out." Luckily for them, prefects got better furniture, double beds and bigger rooms with attached bathrooms. If she wanted to there was enough room for the both of them. "Well?"

She cracked a smile at him. "I usually only sleep in bed with a men after we-"

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life."

"I've been told I'm the best lay they've had. Just saying. Then again, they may have been saying that to get more. So either way, lie or not it's a compliment because they want more. I think. I dunno. What do you think?"

"I think you should the hell up and sleep."

She shucked out of her clothes, stripping down to only her panties, baggy socks and snatched a t-shirt from his chest of drawers, flinging it over her and crawling in, making sure to touch backs with him. "Thanks, Seth."

"Hn."

Laurie smiled idly and crossed her arm, nuzzling into the pillow and sighing into sleep within minutes, utterly exhausted from her lessons with Sifu.

Hating that he had to hold back his feelings now she'd thought of him as a brother, which was his own fault really as he'd had plenty of chances to change her outlook on him, he'd take what he could now. He rolled around and let his much bulkier arm settle around her waist and tug her up against him, loving how small and feminine she was against his much bigger self, burying his face in her neck. He kissed up her neck hungrily, making sure to leave no marks and let his hands roam her body. Powerful and toned and absolutely delicious.

God, she was one hell of a woman.

She felt so damn good in his arms.

Why hadn't he ever done himself a service and proclaimed her as his?

No one would go up against him and his strength.

He felt himself get hard against her with the thought of her as his, but didn't stop his little ministrations, because he'd not give himself another chance after this unless he built up the guts to ask her out. He hesitated at touching anything sexual but did so anyway, letting his hand gently stroke the underside of her breast before cupping the weight, full and heavy and so good in his hand, rolling the soft nipple in his fingers and groaning when it went hard at the attention. He licked a path up her neck while his other hand ventured south and he scowled at the thought of Lukas being there first.

Fucking Lukas.

He already had a woman and allowed himself to have extra helpings of Laurie. Laurie that was supposed to belong to him. His mind blanked out at the feel of touching her personally, of exploring and smelling Laurie at her most natural.

Then he snapped out of it, realising he was_ molesting_ the woman _in her sleep_ and an instant well of shame hit him and he quickly, gently, moved away, the evidence of her arousal still sticky on his fingers. Yet something in him wanted to feel her wetness on him, so he spread the small bit around his fingers and made him way to the bathroom to start a shower. He needed to release to the essence of her. Had to have at least that. She was dead to the world, always was after those sessions, so he left the door open and faced her as he completed himself to her half naked body, having a wonderful view of her fine as hell ass in those sexy panties and the feeling of seeing her in his shirt.

Heart beat fluttering hard in his chest, he once again cursed himself for breaking her trust, even if only he knew it. He even slipped back into bed beside her and kept her close by pulling her on top of him. Seth would talk to his mother tomorrow, and see what she thought.

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N: **This probably really borders the **T**/**M** and gives it one hell of a straddle, but I'm keeping it here.

If you liked this, drop a review, I'd love to hear people's thought's about this character!

LaRS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Laurie sat up as woke up the next day, wondering what the hell prompted that dream of epic erotic proportions, running a hand through cause_ damn_. _Damn_ was it hot. The male had been faceless and for a split second she wondered if it was the male next to her, avariciously holding onto her before smacking that away. Not lean enough. And shorter. And definitely not blue eyed. No, she definitely remembered dark eyes but that could be a whole number of people.

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Holding onto her?

A large meaty hand was gripping her hip, fingers slowly twisting into her lace panties and she stiffened.

"He's asleep." She told herself quietly before wondering why she was up. A grimacing look at the time concluded that the sun was barely starting to rise. "You sleep now, girl."

She fell back onto the bed, grimacing as her hair was all around her instead of in the crappy loose bun she left it in. She shuffled down so the wavy strands weren't tugging her scalp and settled down again before stilling once more when she felt the natural morning wood against her waist and gulped at the length of it when she just _had_ to have a look, pulling at the elastic. At least eight inches, long but not as thick as she thought. '_Fucker could rip me in half._' She yelped to herself in her mind, making sure not to let the elastic ping against his length. Bit too much for her in her opinion. She was all about pleasure in her sex - no whips and paddles for her, thanks – and how could she give the best pleasure to her man if she couldn't take him all in?

She couldn't. Simples.

Ignoring all that sexual stuff, Laurie felt the warmth lull her down into sleep. Eh, at least he was bulky enough to be her personal radiator. She smiled a little, turning into him and drifted again.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Hours later and Seth was staring down at the unbelievably sexy woman. She was on her side, top halfway up her body with part of the underside of her breast showing. The woman was sleeping and even then she wreaked havoc on his libido and mind. He cursed when she woke up to a knock on the door, jolting up and into action, throwing her clothes on and chucking her duffle bag on. She gave Seth, who was yawning widely, a big smile. "Thanks mate." She murmured with a nod.

"Seth, you up?!" Max called through the door. "Have you seen our girl?"

She gave him a confused glare before he pointed at her. "Me?"

"What's up, Max? Gimme a sec to get some clothes on!"

The Brit opened the window, quietly surprised she was now part of the, uh… newest clique then? Well, maybe not a clique as not anyone could join, and they didn't really have a leader. But that they'd considered themselves something like that and also called her their girl… it was warming. She gave him a wink and jumped out, causing his eyes to bug out and he raced to the window to make sure she was okay, heart thudding a drill in his chest, but he saw her bounce off the rather high fence and backflip to the ground as if she'd done it a million times. Laurie gave another wink and dashed off, making him flop onto the window sill in sudden exhaustion. "Goddamn troublesome woman." He ran a hand over his face.

She was a martial artist with free running tendencies- he really should remember that. It's what brought him to initiate her into the con ring a year ago after accidentally finding her running away from some people chasing her down in Blue Skies as she absolutely flew over buildings and houses, lifting herself up onto what should be impossible ledges to get onto. He'd chased them down, noting her Bullworth uniform protectively because even a woman with remarkable climbing and scaling talents would still need a hand against five guys and had witnessed a lightning quick take down he'd not seen before and instantly offered her a spot in the ring, knowing they'd not go wrong with her.

Well, until they did wrong against her.

He grabbed his jeans and the top she'd thrown off, smelling like her, putting them on and opened the door. "Max." He rubbed his eyes. "She's not in her room? What time is it?"

"Coming up to eleven." He raised a brow at his fellow prefect. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, just need to get in contact with my mom. I'll be out today." He left the door and found a pair of clean socks and grabbed some boots.

The weekends were never prefect duty times though if they saw something they'd whack a detention on the miscreant, but they wouldn't go scouting for one like the weekdays brought. Still it was good to inform the other prefects because it was simply useful knowledge to know and they'd become friends too.

"Anything you need help with? I doubt it's tutoring. You're the smartest of us and you have to be smart to get a prefect blazer in the first place." Max mused out loud, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Nothing like that." He stood up. "If mom doesn't help I'll come round and ask the guys. For now, consider me fine. It's nothing big."

It's only a woman.

'Only_ a woman?_' His mind reiterated sceptically.

Bah.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie went to the gym, having promised the Jocks this day because they'd won their game Thursday. She'd put in an extra set of gym clothes for Sifu Zhang's lessons, but he wouldn't let up for hours ever since she touched into the room after changing. He usually gave her ten minutes to lie on the floor in a catatonic state before she'd changed clothing for the second half and go again, but no, he was pushing her harder than ever before and she was feeling it now.

"Ow." She whimpered quietly, muscles screaming enough from that jump and she began stretching her muscles out by the Bullworth statue. "Ow, ow, ow."

Why'd she have to show off by jumping three levels?

Why'd Zhang suddenly push her harder?

Why did she agree to the bloody Jocks?!

She absolutely regretted it now.

Her left wrist had taken damage last night, something Sifu had used against her, but hadn't gone too insane on. He wasn't out to completely kill his student.

Yet.

She heard someone come up behind her and turned to see Gary watching her as he came up to her. "Sup, Smithy?"

"You look like shit, English."

She gave him an incredulous look and went back to her stretches. "Wow, nice opening gambit. Such kindness. No wonder everyone loves you."

Her drawl made him smirk before he gave her a searching look. "Where've you been hiding?" The sociopath demanded.

Gary was plotting away and slowly turning the groups against each other even worse than before and wanted to keep her by his side to make sure no hit back was done while his back was turned. He'd already sent out silent claims amongst the boys of the school yesterday morning, knowing a few plans he'd set up were slowly working their havoc. For instance, the Greasers, easy as hell to rile up anyway, were seeing signs of Preppie sponsorship getting drained from the garage while Harrington House was getting a new lick of paint and nice new furniture delivered.

It was that sort of thing that caused disquiet and got them irritated at the other groups after he'd merely planted some ideas in people minds or let them overhear things that got them gritting their teeth. Everything needed a starting point, and things occurring naturally were a lot more accepted and found as unsuspicious rather than sudden manic happenings.

Though that was fun, too.

"Well!" Laurie cheekily grinned and he instantly knew he wasn't getting a serious response. "A long, long time ago, in a land far, far away-"

"Funny. Where?"

"I do try." She murmured demurely, smiling to herself and standing up properly, feeling the need to stay strong in the eyes of others and began walking to the gym. "Coming, poppet?"

He easily fell in step beside her.

"You know it's actually part of my prefect duties to have to train these guys twice a week now? Crabblesnitch."

Gary's eyes slid to her concentrated yet slightly pained face as he put his hands in his pocket and then down to the wrist she was slowly stretching on the down low. He undid the leather strap around his wrist and picked her hand up, silently placing it around the wrist tightly. A silent claim. He was a lot quieter around her, something that internally boggled him, as he was willing to let her ramble on, though to others he still couldn't help but mock and annoy and needle. "Stop fiddling now."

He'd noticed? She'd been doing it slowly.

"I free-run. You boys don't allow the chicks to fight, so a girl's gotta get thrills somewhere else and hey, don't wanna be known as a slut. Few other options."

'_Free runner?_' Gary looked up sharply trying to read her face, but she was much too interested in his old leather wristband.

That band…

He couldn't exactly remember when he'd got it, but he'd been wearing it for years since a kid when it covered half his arm. It was one of the few things he kept close to him for no real reason at all. He thought his mom gave it to him but seeing as she was completely out of it ever since his dad got locked up, he couldn't get anything out of her, and due to his body turning into the man he was born to be, she'd begun staring at him more and more. At first he'd thought it was development upon realising time was going on, but the more disturbing intention was that she thought he was his dad, so he'd stayed away but for summer vacation.

Still, free running?

Bullshit.

"Do you go to gym outside?"

A smile pulled the corner of her lips up. "Yeah, what woman would put up with that piece of garbage that 'teaches' us? It's just a cheerleader session when we're not studying up the body. No basketball or gymnastics or anything. Just some dirty old perv whose office is stack up with porno mags that look like they've been used a fair few times. Like I wanna be around that. Say, a question. Is there anything else to do around this place?"

His eyes flashed with something heated before focusing on her. "No."

A lie?

Yeah.

It was clearly a lie.

…Why did he lie to her?

"I see." She murmured, eyes half lidded as she entered the gym. "Is that a no for now?"

"Yes."

Her body turned to him quickly at that, about to give a retort with a wry charming smile, but seeing him outlined in the morning sun in the door way, she stilled. Her breath had been caught, because there was a casual danger in his posture and brutality in his smirk and his eyes glittered on hers darkly. She could see the want, the warm possession in his eyes, a look quite like how a child would look at a favoured item… or even better, a man who knew who the woman he wanted was. He was alluring and enthralling and his lips so very kissable. He was absolutely _fuckable_ and she hated to be corny but her breathe was taken away.

She'd stopped breathing from looking at what was probably the best representation of what she wanted in a man.

She felt herself caught in wanting to connect their lips so very much to get him groaning and clamping her up against him, feeling her lower body clench in desire as saliva pooled in her mouth and frankly put he'd made her delectably wet in that one hot look like no other male had. She wanted him. Her hand tightened into a fist. Something must have shown in her face despite the fact she felt frozen staring at him, for he stepped forward, lips parting as an answering fire in his eyes burned right into her.

'_I want him as mine._'

The thought made her blink when she smelt that spicy cologne, a little stronger than she remembered and _also_ remembered where she was. "Ah." She turned to see the American football team come from the changing room and slowly spot the two of them. "My duties arrive." Laurie cursed herself for sounding so lustful.

His words were pitched much lower, huskier and she realised he didn't care what he sounded like, simply setting his stare on her the entire time. "I'll be in the stands." He swept by her, brushing by her.

She swallowed heavily, fighting the urge to grab him and drag him off for some kinky times.

From then on, it was a battle between her body, her lust and her mind. All were battling against her will to continue. She wanted to make him moan below her, above her, next her and just _because_ of her and no one else. Her body cried out for sleep and release and a massage. Her mind wanted to sleep and concentrate and also had fun in stressfully reminding her of the homework she'd yet to do, or the research she needed to get on those Mexicans and hope the links she needed to call up on to help her would do so.

She rubbed her eyes.

"_You okay, coach Watson?_" Juri asked her, eyes sliding over her frowning face.

"_I also work out. I went to the gym and I'm so tired now. This'll have to end soon, and I regret that it not been enough._"

He gently corrected her mistakes in her words. "_You can sit down_." He then said causing her to frown determinedly. "_We will not think less of you now we know you go to the gym as well._"

Sure, but she also shouldn't be shaking from exertion from a 'couple hours at the gym' either and was pretty sure it wouldn't hold sway for long. "_It's fine._"

"_Just rest if you need a break, solnyshko._"

She blinked at the last word but he chuckled and jogged back to the others doing some more stretches before the actual gym teacher came out and she clenched her jaw when he came to stand next to her, smelling horridly stale and disgusting. _'Don't speak to me, don't speak to me, don't speak to me._'

"So…"

'_Oh for fucks sake._' Laurie inwardly grumbled. "Teacher." Best to set boundaries. "You are well?" She asked formally.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Right, you're uh-eighteen, right?"

"As of August the thirteenth, yes."

"So, uh… Do you… I mean, if you'd like to…"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Laurie drawled and putting her hands behind her back and hoping to god Gary was looking and noting her urgent, '_come over here now_' sign she was making with her hands.

"Well-"

"Laurie." Gary came up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "We've got homework to do. Hurry this up; you've given them an hour and a half more than required this week from your agreement." His voice was low against her ear, but made sure it carried to that old pervert trying it on even though he himself had gone to Bullworth and knew how the boys worked. Just because he was a teacher didn't give him any lax, especially when it was Gary's woman. He didn't turn to scowl at the man however, because he needed the teachers to remain on neutral or hopefully cajoled to his side. It would help he'd be known as dating a prefect and but he wouldn't be one if they offered; he needed the manoeuvrability being a non-clique gave him.

She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose in gratitude, giving him a sharing look of disbelief at Burtons attempt to hit on her, causing him to softly smirk a little as he looked her over and enjoy what he saw.

Once again she felt the thrill of sensuality glide down her body and turned to the group. "Alright! Round it up and do cool down stretches, nutters! I got homework to catch up on, and I'm sure you do too!"

"Aww…!"

Pleased at her willingness to touch him affectionately, he touched a hand to her back and guided her away, grabbing her bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "C'mon."

"Don't get it twisted, Smithy." She raised a brow at his actions, causing his mind to go into overdrive to figure out why.

Was it that Lukas guy? Was she still with that guy they'd never even seen? She hadn't said anything about him for ages.

She was gonna be his.

Just like the school was.

He came out with it.

"I want you as mine."

She stumbled, causing him to snort.

"Nice."

"I'm having a down day." She grouched, waving him off and then a smirk tilted her lips. "You want me, even though I woke up in another mans' bed today?"

A sneer slashed across his face and his arm hooked around her waist shoving her up against him and enjoying the feel of her there and those widened bright gray eyes were so damn captivating to him. "That won't be happening in any other's man bed but mine. Got it?"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, Smithy. You're not my man. That's not what I need right now."

He wanted to be snappish, but his words came out too curious and that annoyed him. "What do you need then?"

"A mission," She said honestly. "A thrill. Something that could have dire consequences."

His mouth salivated at the thought. Maybe he should include her in his plans instead of keeping her out of the line of fire? If she wanted it, then he could provide her such entertainments, and also enjoy the rewards he'd be sure to give her. He chucked her the bag and walked backwards. "You go and rest. I've got planning to do."

"Planning?" She called to him at the sudden turn around, bewildered. "You've got _planning_ to do? After what we just said to each other?"

"You'll see, woman of mine."

"I'm not your damn woman!"

He called over his shoulder, "You will be!" He turned around the corner and disappeared, leaving the woman bewildered by his actions.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bloody idiot."

* * *

.G.

* * *

"The hell have you been?" Jimmy asked her with a snicker a couple days later and she blinked at finding him in her art class now, as was Petey and Gary.

"What the…?" She rolled her eyes in amusement as Seth also came in and the two of them referred to some brawl Miss Philips nodded at before she sat the two of them down with the three lower years, as it was groups to a table in this class sharing supplies from the middle of each table. She turned to Gary. "Another class? You don't have something better to do than get into the upper years classes? Infiltrator." She smiled to herself knowledgeably, knowing she too was one. "Slow down before you hurt yourself, poppet."

"I'm a genius." Gary shrugged arrogantly. "Talented in all things academic. Photographic memory, or near enough."

"Yeah?" Laurie grinned at that. "Awesome. So what're we doing?"

"Drawing."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It is elementary, my dear Watson."

"Shut up, Smithy. Did you really just go there?"

"I had to once."

"And you used it on that?"

"Alright I'll use it better next time." He went back to his drawing.

"_No_, not again. Never. Jimmy and Petey still have theirs. Hell, so do you, Seth." She grinned at her friends and then fellow prefect. "With all your impressive amazing literary knowledge, I'm always waiting for something from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Of course let's not go into non-Sherlockian works, now, Professor Challenger."

He barked a laugh at that. "So you actually stayed awake for that?"

"Hey, I apologize each time. You're just such a fabulous reader I can't help but drift away." She replied with a coy smile as she got her art book out and sketching pencil tin. "You know I've listened to you any other time."

The two shared a knowing look and chuckled, causing the other three to look amongst each other.

"So you two are… good friends?" Petey asked nervously, trying for a grin.

"Nearer to best friends. I'm such a kid that Seth even reads me bedtime stories." Seth looked at her like she shouldn't have said that, shaking his head with a glower and she put her hands out, palms up and shrugged with a charming grin. "What? They're not fairy tales or children's tales or… shutting up." She went to her work at his deepening scowl with a wide smile.

Gary merely looked at Seth with a dark look from the left hand side of her, silently demanding he back the fuck off from what he considered his. She would _not_ be having a male best friend in which she was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his bed. That would not be happening again. Beds were for two main things and she would in _his_ for both. Not that bastards' bed. Seth saw and snarled back wordlessly, instantly understanding. Gary felt his hackles rise, and suddenly a loathing for the male settled in him. Seth liked her, and having her comfortable enough around him to sleep in his bed was not good news.

That Tom from the Bully sect was one thing - he could easily put him down.

This… _prefect_ on the other hand?

That would cause problems on both of his main aims.

"Hey Petey, let me draw you." Laurie spoke up cheerily, causing Petey to stiffen in alarm upon seeing the two intensely territorial glowers turn on him. "You look good to draw."

"U-Uh…"

Jimmy burst out laughing at all four of them.

Two possessively powerful bastards, one shy artistic boy and one oblivious English chick.

"This is too good." He chortled. He'd enjoy this. "Too good."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, English. You'll get it soon enough."

"If you say so."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie cursed as she saw the Mexicans again on her way back from Sifu once again, having once more been absolutely pulverized, though she got great hits on him too that he'd been surprised by.

This time the gangsters were going through yearbooks of Bullworth in the back alleys.

Bullworth only did them at the end of the last year so she wouldn't be in them after 'conveniently being elsewhere' and hopefully she could get out of this years' one, too.

Or try and keep Seth's out.

Who knows how long that they'd be after them?

Just, how many were there? She told herself to find out, but she hadn't, too busy caught up with duties and Sifu and coming home only to get up in six hours and do the whole thing over again. She completely stumbled into bed and stayed there all day on Saturdays and on Sundays she caught up with the last bits of homework, socialised a little and then hit the hay once more. Thinking of Sifu, she'd then looked down at her wrist that'd healed, knowing she'd still yet to give back the leather wristband. Gary didn't look right without it but he scowled anytime he caught her fiddling with the twin buckles to give it back.

Nor had he stopped taking photos of her each day, really bugging her when he didn't tell her why.

What the hell did he do with them?

She silently sighed and took in the Mexicans realising they'd been the same few each time. Was this a scout group on a mission or did they not have many people?

This was why she needed to contact untapped links.

She'd have to get Seth on that.

The Brit moved away back to base.

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:**_ If you liked it, please spare a review or favourite, and tell me what you liked and how you think the pace is, the characters are, etc. all feedback helps me better my stories in the Bully fandom! :D_

LaRS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A couple weeks later coming up early-mid October and Laurie was once again sitting next to Gary who was staring out the window in disinterest but this time in Spanish class, doing her best to learn the language, but it just wasn't for her. Oh, it was easier than German, but then Laurie always did before the heavier Germanic languages rather than the romantic ones. So German, Swedish and Dutch and even Russian over French, Spanish and Italian, even though they sounded much more beautiful, were her preferences. There was something more earthy about them that got her hooked.

She reached forward to the eastern European Jock in front of her, tracing a hand down his back and spoke in German. "_Teach me words in German, Juri. This language make my head hurt._"

Juri chuckled and turned around. "As you say. It is '_is making'_ over _make_. It is _ache_ not _hurt._"

Gary didn't like that one bit and in that instance decided to stop dicking about on whether or not he'd learn German as had been the thought lingering in the back of his head for the longest time now and listened to them instead. He wanted her to touch him with a request on a bit of German tutoring. Especially if it gave him shudders like it gave that fucking Jock. He was perfectly fine in Spanish and could speak it fluently, so he'd catch the two of them up because now he'd decided on her, there was no Gary without Laurie.

He wouldn't let it happen.

Not that he'd let her know yet.

They kept it on the down low at the back of the class, with even Gary getting hints and help from the both of them, each teaching one another the three languages of English, Spanish and German. Sometime Juri spoke in Russian, so at ease with them, forgetting where he was and it was only when the two stared at him in bemusement he realised, commenting they should learn Russian so he wouldn't feel so out of place. The two of them looked at each other and shrugged and Laurie nodded for the both of them. "Heck, why not?"

When the lesson finished, the last one for the day, Laurie gave him a goodbye wink and waved at Juri, intent on going to her dojo without the other two following her, jogging away as quick as she could. Now she'd agreed to the Jocks request, they'd seemed to have become her allies for some strange reason when she was only doing them a favour. They'd gotten the extra two hours out of her and still had one owing to them for this week, but it wouldn't be today damnit. Nor did the librarian need her, so today was the day off to get her arse kicked once more by Sifu.

She left the school with no hassle or eyes following her, causing her to sigh in relief, catching the bus to the dojo in Wynnmere, only one town over. She needed some stress relief. Screw the prefect responsibilities; she had prior commitments that came first. Let Crabblesnitch demote her if he found out. No skin off of her nose.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Gary swore in his mind, hating that he'd lost contact with one of his people. The fuck did his English woman go? She was absolutely nowhere on campus, and he'd even made stink bombs and firecrackers from his set just to give to the little kiddies to give him detail of her position, should they find her.

Nothing.

Where the hell had she gone?

_She must be off campus_, the thoughts in his head replied, giving information.

_Away from you._

_At her boyfriends, perhaps?_

_The hobbies she may have?_

_Extra tuition outside?_

He sometimes hated these voices, and most times the Happy Volt people wanted to give him more medication for it, but a lot of the time these thoughts were so useful that any medication was dragging him down, even if he became impulsive and materialistic and territorial and more prone to wanting the world in his grasp. He was starting to think he should simply give them up. He could control himself, damn it. After all, just because he heard them and listened to these words didn't mean he'd automatically follow them.

Tch.

Damn medication.

He rubbed his temples, scowling up at the dark sky. It was coming up to twelve already. Ignoring the late out of bed unsure people around him noticing his aggressive stance and fisted hands of their resident sociopath, he then glowered in front of him and then he saw her finally,_ finally _enter the school once more. Where the hell had that woman been? Why the hell hadn't she told him where she'd been? He stormed over to her absolutely expectant, narrowing his eyes when she gave him a slow blinking look, obviously not getting why he was so irritated. "Well?"

"Pardon you? Well _what_, Smithy?"

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Well, where were you?"

She blinked at his demands before snorting and passing him in which he scowled at her ignoring him and followed her before she said over her shoulder. "None of your beeswax."

"Of course it is. You're-" Oh. Right. He hadn't asked her out yet. He really should get around to doing that asking thing. She had no obligation to _that_ yet, but she did as a friend. "One of my people."

"One of your people?" Laurie gave him a befuddled look, not stopping. "So? I've no reason to inform you of anything should I choose not to."

"You'd make a friend worry?"

"You consider us friends?" She said lightly, knowing they were but liking to annoy him.

His jaw clenched, aggravated she asked when he considered her to be his already. "Obviously, my dear Watson. Now speak."

"Ha. Ha." Overbearing as hell, but she felt a little touched. This was the guy that didn't give a damn about anyone and did about her for reasons she couldn't understand. She'd been hitting the dojo more often and for longer hours because Bullworth, as much as she loved the ebb and flow of it, didn't give her the same thrill as the con ring had, but she was very glad for someone to want her around, something not given to her by either hobbies. "Fine, but don't laugh."

Gary cocked his head, sure she'd keep it a secret, but it was the end of September and he'd been sticking around her, working her down daily. "Alright?"

"I go out to learn martial arts."

He burst out laughing, yelping out when she hit him on the shoulder – which actually freaking hurt _a lot_ and made him wonder if she wasn't lying, what with those gym clothes, cap with Chinese writing on it and gloves - and strode away with a scowl. To be honest, he'd laughed because he'd been thinking she'd gone to spend time with her boyfriend instead of him and each time it's pissed him off, so it was a hell of a relief to know she hadn't, enough to make him laugh. "No, Laurie! Laurie, come back here. Stop, already." He stated in exasperation, grabbing her shoulder and moving in front of her, walking backwards. "I wasn't laughing at that, Watson."

"Bullshit!"

"I promise you, I wasn't." He felt the air get heavy around them as they stared a bit too long at each other. He always made sure to keep her stare, knowing human nature would make it so a person knew that it was either a stare of danger or a stare of interest or attraction. It did become awkward if you stared at a person for too long for no reason, but usually a person did have a reason and it was one of those two things. He tried to get that look he'd gotten back at the Jock practise a couple weeks ago, so he loudly growled when she snorted in an unimpressed fashion and moved around him once more to simply head to the Girls Dorm. "I wasn't. I thought you were meeting up with that boyfriend of yours."

"Lukas? You kidding me? That was over weeks ago. In fact that was over the day after I met you and Jimmy. I'm passed him… kind of." She was still pissed at his leaving and how the con ring ended. "And why are you laughing at that?"

Relief hit him and a wide smirk tugged at his face. '_Good. Excellent, even. So she's just been going to her lessons when she goes out? Definitely good._'

"Laurie!"

"Or not…?" Laurie said in disbelief, looking over her shoulder to see her one time lover who swiftly hugged her tightly from behind, burying his face in her neck, absolutely collapsing her into his body so Gary could barely see her, something that made him grit his teeth in fury. "U-Uh… L-Lukas? What're you doing here, man?"

"It's been _shit_ without you, liebling."

Her eyes widened at his swearing. "Don't be ridiculous, Lukas-"

"Those damn Mexicans have been tracing us." He grunted into her ear, kissing under her jaw and she easily busted out of his grasp, standing by Gary for support, brushing against him slightly, noting Lukas' darkening look at such actions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Laurie shook her head. "Look, Lukas, you can't just come back and say this crap. Not after what happened. No offence but you had your chance then. Also, you've been engaged for three months, no, _four_ months now. Yeah, I wanted you in my bed, but frankly I knew nothing would come of it once I got you. I'm not trying to be cruel, but that's how we both knew it was. I chased and you let yourself get caught. Maybe we'd have more than one night. Maybe not. End of."

"He was never your boyfriend?" Gary remarked, inwardly cheering his luck.

Laurie leaned up at his ear. "No. It's just better than saying he's a 'fuck-buddy' and sounding like I'm slutting around, doesn't it? Not that I've had much experiences in that sort of thing. I usually _stick_ to a good lay."

'_True enough._' Gary figured with a small nod, glad she hadn't. She'd find more than enough satisfaction in him and wouldn't have anyone trying to take her from him.

"Laurie." Lukas said. "We want you back."

"Wait. 'They' or 'you'? I don't see anyone else here. Also, why are you speaking of this now? We've been done for weeks now. I'm content with life-"

"But not excited," Lukas interrupted her. "And don't lie, liebling."

She stiffened. "True. Bullworth's nothing like what we had."

"Then come back to us. We'll give you the excitement you crave." The German man tried to sway her, stepping towards her and hating that she didn't realise she seemed to lean into that brown haired male's personal bubble while he also leaned into hers as well. "Laurie."

She felt Gary shift against her back, leaning on his left leg and brushing his arm against her. Her resolve hardened at the scent of Gary's cologne, soothing and strong and spicy. "No. I thank you for your last act, but that's it. Lukas, make your fiancé happy, stick with them and enjoy your life."

"In other words, get lost asshole." Gary couldn't help but remark, dragging her away from the attractive man that he didn't want to admit was extremely attractive. He was bigger, stronger, better looking and much older, more _mature_ for the Brit he wanted for his own. Someone he could easily see Laurie going out with. Someone actually worthy, if he himself couldn't have her.

Fuck.

She didn't want it to end like that, but was glad to get away, so she ignored being manhandled in favour of being grateful when they went around the corner to the Boys Dorm and seeing no one was there, she gave him a hug around the waist from behind, squeezing a little, surprised at the sleek muscles she felt. "Thanks, Smithy. I didn't want to be an arsehole to a once good friend. So I'm glad someone did it for me."

Gary snorted, simply enjoying the feel of her soft chest up against his back, feeling her head just about reaching his shoulder blades. "Moron."

Short British moron of his.

And _she_ was learning martial arts?

He'd heard crazier things... He supposed.

He had to wonder if she was any good at it, though.

"You smell good." Laurie remarked as she let go and he turned to her with a raised brow, giving him a wink.

"Laurie."

Seth came around the corner with Lukas looking stern. "Come on. We have to talk. Jake's back at the café as well."

"Why? This is done and over with." She crossed her arms, not moving. "Unless you've information relative instead of just jumping me?"

Lukas chuckled at the trio of glowers he received. "Yes. Well, I couldn't help it upon seeing you. Look," He went serious. "We need to go somewhere where it's only us. This cannot get out."

"What is-?! SHIT!"

The four of them jolted as part of the boys dorm exploded and Laurie felt horror in her as she realised that the explosion had been at the top where Seth and the other prefects been situated. They'd found him somehow. Her body was killing her but she went to run towards it anyway, intent on getting people out. She was glad his most important documents were in her room because they had the foresight to know they'd be looking for him, thank the gods, but all his books and work and personal items were gone. She yelped as Lukas grabbed her and shoved her towards Gary. "Lu-!"

"Keep her away for ten minutes, kid."

Gary scowled at getting told what to do but a struggling Brit in his arms wasn't going near a burning building on his watch. "Fine." He snapped but a well-placed elbow got him choking and loosening his grip in response and even Lukas' quick reflexes couldn't stop her. "Woman!" Gary nearly roared in anger. "Get back here!"

"Call the fire department, Gary!" She demanded, throwing him her phone and bag. "Lukas, leave or help Seth, start fielding the kids out and get some of the older kids to help!" Working under pressure was a speciality of hers now and she ran before they could grab her.

There was no way she was allowing any one of those bastards to go if they still hung around. They could have hurt anyone in the building, including little eight year old boys. She didn't have that many real friends and her family just plain didn't talk to one another, so she considered herself more of a lone entity. And as a lone entity she didn't have people to cry over her death. So she was willing to put herself on the line to stop some kids' parents crying at a funeral. She skidded around the back and saw no one, heard nothing but children's screams and yells and running.

She ran around, helping the little kids jumping out of window. "Help your fellows Bullworth students." She told them hurriedly. "Just help them down and tell them to help the others. If you're under thirteen go around to the front of the school."

Why were they all coming out of the back windows?

"There's a blockage, Watson!" One of the Bullies, Tom's friend Wade stepped up next to her with an alarmed look. "Some upper years are trapped up there! Where're the other prefects?!"

"I don't know! Shit, we have to help." The smoke was heavy up top but light downstairs. "C'mon. I need some guy strength." The martial artist jumped into the building, with a cursing Wade following as fast as he could. She lifted her top around her nose, looking around for people needing help and then cursing as she saw the stairs blocked and the mass coughing up the stairs. She couldn't believe the gangsters had done this. Couldn't they wait to jump him at night or something? She eyed the blockage, flinching at a large cracking sound. "We have to take it down from below." She started pulling away bricks and wooden slabs

"Fuck!" Wade hissed and began helping as much as he could. It took a couple minutes of straining and pulling and throwing, but eventually they dashed away as the blockage fell away and down the stairs. "Finally. Come down!"

Lots of the fifteen year old came down at that, thanking the pair of them.

Laurie stopped one of the Greasers. "Is anyone hurt badly?"

"I don't know! There's been no one saying anything!" Peanut replied rapidly but Seymour was pushing him out the way and grasping her shoulders.

"Why're you here?" The prefect demanded. "It's far too dangerous."

"_H-Help…!_"

She paused, that voice was familiar. Then it clicked. "Pete!" She ducked under Seymour's hold and raced around the coming down students. "Pete! Where are you?"

"_Lau-_?"

The girl turned to the right, kicking down doors. Jimmy and Petey must have switched to join rooms together because Jimmy was knocked out with a bit of blood on his head and Pete with something that was probably a dislocated shoulder by the odd way his arm was turned and the holding of the shoulder. "What happened?" She asked commandingly, feeling for a pulse and then nodding in relief. "Unconscious."

"I think it was a gas leak?"

"I see." She lifted him onto her back and turned to Pete. "You can walk, right? Forget your stuff. Or you could grab some clothing for you guys before you come down. Hurry up either way." She grunted and then made her way out the Boys Dorm. She had to jump out the window and nearly stumbled to her knees with the bulky males' additional weight on her exhausted body.

She went around the corner as Seymour swiftly came up and berated her actions as he took the limp body from her back but went to the nurse's office with the teen over his shoulder, and Petey also quickly caught up, coughing harshly, a duffel bag on his back half opened with books and clothes sticking out. The fire truck finally came up and the prefects and teachers scrambled the kids, both male and female who came to watch, away from the building to the firemen could get to the building.

Laurie noted Pete really grimacing in pain. "Are you okay, Pete? What's… your shoulder?" He nodded. "It's dislocated, right?" Another nod. "We have to put it back in place. I've done it before if you'll let me?" One last hesitant nod. "And, now!" She pulled and he let out a yell of pain that garnered some attention before quickly going again when they found another injured person up on the top level. "There. I'd go to the nurse now. I'll take your bag if you want and bring it to my room?"

"Thanks Laurie but it's fine."

"You're very welcome."

Pete gave her a grateful smile and left the area.

She peered around for the men she was with prior to this. Then she pursed her lips before taking out her other phone and brought up her GPS, tracking her other phone. At the front of the school? She dashed away and up the muddy walkway to hear Lukas yelling something aggressively she couldn't make out, but she definitely heard the next line as she drew closer.

"You had your chance to give us the paintings we kindly requested from you."

"Yeah, after we did the hard work on attaining them." Seth sneered as Laurie dared to peek around a corner and cursed when she saw about fifteen to twenty of them surrounding the three males. She pulled back searching her pockets for anything and couldn't believe her luck at her finding of the blue contacts. Putting them in, tugging the cap down, she took a steadying breathe and silently went around behind them, low to the ground. "You think you could just take them from us? No."

"Where's the girl? We want revenge." The leader snarled, eyes glinting down at the kneeling men.

Lukas chuckled. "Our main fighter has enough talent to put you all down in one go. What makes you think you can touch her? Want to try and tempt her to your side, is that it? No, never happening, Rodrigo."

"You left the group, why would she bother with you again?"

"Simple really."

Gary connected eyes with her and felt his heart freeze in fear for her.

Shit, what was she doing here?!

Then he blinked slowly at her focused look and then realised his own feelings.

"It's because even if she hated me, our girl loves the thrill and this would be one hell of a show she'd never miss."

She smiled dangerously, baring her teeth as adrenaline flooded her.

"Right, liebling?"

She slammed her fists into the first two peoples' temples and knocking them out, dodging the next right hook and kicking him in the stomach away into two other men, flipping over the next kicked aimed at her stomach with a hand on that leg and gripping, she twisted it, breaking it and pushing him into others. Two fists came at her and she back flipped once to dodge them. A knife sliced by but she dodged with a single back step and grabbed his arm, ducking under and pulling the limb away from her to drag his body close and slammed an elbow into his stomach, thumping down on his foot hard before kneeing him in the face and thrusting him back into those coming at her.

'_Five!_'

She aimed a punch into one's nose, throwing another punch into his temple and knocking that one out. She blocked a blow with her leg while also deflecting a punch with a lower arm before spiralling her hand around the punchers' arm and shoving it up, doing a jump to escape a hit that turned into a round house kick mid-air and knocked the two out. One of them tried to get her as she was falling with a kick sure to send her across the area, but she landed on his leg instead and there was a pause as she grinned widely and he stared in shameless awe when she winked and gave another roundhouse kick into his face and backflipping off it so he could skid halfway across the area instead, landing on the next and smashing elbows into his temple.

'_Ten!_'

The next wasn't so much a fighter as he was backup and she easily punched him and the next two out who were completely in the same ball pit. The blade wielder was excellent with his knife and she dodged, a smile growing on her face as she seriously got into the swing of things and hoping it wouldn't end. Her luck held her in high esteem as he lost his footing from too vigorous slashing and she punched him in the neck before knocking him out with his own weapon and threw it into the next's lower leg, letting him drop to the ground. Fifteen gulped and turned to his boss, who still held his knife in front of him at the three, simply staring at the two minute carnage while four extra men surrounded him.

"We should help-" Seth began.

"No." Gary stopped him before Lukas could agree, watching her in hidden awed admiration. "She doesn't need help."

"Don't be a fucking idiot; this is dangerous shit," The bulkier German male snapped but paused as Laurie softly landed in front of Gary. "Girly?"

"He's right, you know." She said in an American accent and pat Gary on the cheek affectionately in thanks, grinning at the dilating of his eyes and went back into the fray, easily taking out the other five and leaving the boss trembling beneath her foot. "That was fun! This'll fuel me for a month, I hope." She laughed delightedly, giddy from the high she was experiencing. "You know, I really don't like how you just decided to come after us like that. What's the big deal? They weren't worth that much in the end." She asked quietly.

"They weren't?" The leader confusedly asked.

"Nope."

"Shit." Rodrigo said irritably. "Fine. What do you want?"

Her voice went to normal loudness. "Want? I never wanted anything from you to begin with. You just started trying to find us when it was you guys who tried to rob them of their hard earned items. But now? Eh, tough question. What do you think guys?"

"I think we should pay you for taking them out." An Irish voice remarked.

Laurie swiftly turned to see some incoming people and gulped. '_More gangsters?_' She did her best to stand tall. "And y'all are…?"

The man, no older than thirty, gorgeous as anything with glittering sapphire eyes and spikey strawberry blond hair, gave her a convivial smile. "You gave such an outstanding show, Miss. You do deserve some kind of reward. O'Reilly. Hand over the briefcase to the talented young woman, won't you?" The black briefcase was chucked and she caught it, heavy as it was, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Um, thankin' you kindly, sir?" She didn't forget her manners, even in such stressful situations.

"We were to take them out, but taking care of them yourself was kind of you." Then he slowly walked up to her, lifting her face up with a finger hooked under the chin. "Miss Laurie Watson, I know you've a lovely accent. If I hadn't have known your ancestry, I'd have thought you a real yank." He put a kiss to her forehead. "And take out those contacts, dear heart, they do nothing for you. Hm?" He passed an expectant look to her and she shrugged, taking out the little case and the contacts, putting them away. "Ah, much more beautiful. Almost a silver in the starlight." He mused idly, running a thumb up and down her cheek. "Never seen such bright eyes before. You're not fully English are you?"

"My grandmother was Finnish, I believe."

"Northern European are considered some of the most beautiful in the world. Lucky you."

"Uhm… Maybe. Dunno. Never met her." She was uncomfortable by the way he was stroking her face. "Could you stop that?"

"No? A shame."

"_Please_ stop that?"

He removed his hand, simply staring at her face and its' emotions. "I'm Shaun."

She nodded, feeling awkward. "Laurie."

He seemed like he expected something.

"Boss?"

Shaun sighed. "You will see me around." With that he and his men left, hauling away the bodies and the leader, who stared back at them in fear before disappearing.

Laurie sighed out in relief. "Glad that's over with." She said to herself tiredly. Her shoulder was clapped by Lukas. "Yeah?"

The German man gave her a grin. "I'll be going back to research this. But I'll be popping back periodically to check in on you. You too, Seth." He gave a searching look to Gary before simply nodding at him and leaving the trio of Bullworthian's to it.

"Here." Gary murmured.

She looked at the phone he was handing her while her bag was still on his back and shook her head. "Keep it. I'm capable of holding both bags, you know."

"Think of it as an honor for saving my life." Gary said loftily as he began to walk to school once more.

"An honour?" She said with an amused smile as she followed, looking over her shoulder once at Seth with a grin before turning back. "So what was last time about?"

"Merely an attempt to keep you with me. Like I said, you'll be mine."

"Doubt it."

"History is agreed upon lies."

"Oh, please." Laurie scoffed, walking in front of him to turn around and walk backwards. "You're just being nice."

"I'm not a nice person, Watson. You better learn that soon."

"Because that back there was 'nice' of me, yes?"

"You didn't hold back, I see."

Laurie laughed at that. "Of _course_ I did. I'm as tired as I was when you carried my bag the last time at the gym. So I couldn't go all out. I could have lengthened it, but not at the cost of your lives. I didn't know what weapons they were carrying."

Seth glowered at this information, drilling holes into the back of Smith's head. He'd have to challenge him soon enough before asking Laurie out. It should be easy to kick the smaller male's ass. He didn't want to get Laurie liking or being familiar with this boy more than already happening. From now on he'd sit by her or make sure one of the other prefects did. They'd be on his side. Best to keep that little bastard away. They all knew his reputation and he'd make sure to remind her of it. The sociopath was on a similar dangerous level as the gangsters were, and he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Gary felt the glare of course, but her bright eyes, just like that Shaun said, were truly beautiful from their pleased adrenaline rush and had been able to beguile him. Stupid lust. He wanted to smirk over his shoulder, but couldn't help but stare at the colour of them. So, so bright. Like starlight, alright. Fuck. He wasn't a sap. Time to change it up a bit. A dirty little smirk tilted his lips. "You won't be able to resist me, my dear Watson." He moved forward and grabbed her hand, stalking towards the school quicker than before, intent on leaving being that muscle bound asshole behind them. "C'mon, let's see what's happening and pretend we were there the whole time."

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter down. Updating both my fics on the last day of December. Check out my other fic, too, please! If you liked, please drop a fav/review! It gives me motivation to continue this!

Thanks to **DarkMoon010** for faving this! Much obliged!

LaRS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The boys spent the nights sleeping in the gym before the Jocks started to hate it, as well as the rest of the boys who wanted their own space, either hating who they were sleeping to or just plain uncomfortable in such an echoing room. The ground level of the Boys Dorm was nearly completely fine so most of the youngest kids had been positioned there, and on part of the first level as well where it was just as structurally as fine as before now the blocked stairs had been freed. It was the third and fourth floors that couldn't be touched and even with most people taking four or six to a room with bunk beds, there was still a bunch of older kids that deserved privacy that were in the Gym.

Most of them in the last and second to last year.

Once more, the prefects were brought in but this time they were with the teachers and some of the school board as well.

"We're debating," Crabblesnitch began to inform the prefects, "On what to do with the boys in the Gym. They cannot possibly stay there. The salvageable items cannot simply stay out anywhere. The College Dorm won't be completed until next May. Do you have any ideas?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Laurie blinked.

Why was there silence?

Wasn't it obvious?

"The Girls Dorm." She shrugged at all the looks of disdain or the rolled eyes she received for it, a little offended. "The girls can stick to the upper toilets and showers and the boys to the lower one. It's a fact there's less girls than boys. I don't understand why you didn't stick 'em in there in the first place when the Boys Dorm was filled to capacity building was half demolished while the half empty Girls one wasn't. I'm perfectly fine with bunking with girls despite prefect status. Water on a ducks back to me. If some of us have to share with boys then so be it."

"No way." One of the adults said, crossing her arms, a governor on the board of directors for the school and a sponsor. "That's irresponsible."

"Only as irresponsible as people make it and also temporary." She retorted, offended to be insinuated as such. "I'm perfectly fine with bunking with males. All my best friends are male and I'm used to all sorts of male responses to all things. Burps, stupid crotch jokes, morning wood. It's nothing to me, and probably to a lot of other girls too. If some are then they can bunk with other girls. We are outnumbered in ratio of gender, I'll say once again, and it's unfair for them to go into an uncomfortable Gym when we have perfectly suitable _empty_ rooms in another dorm, if they don't mind the pink of course." She chuckled with some of the others joining in.

"What about protection?"

Karl looked over at that to the same woman. "Pardon? Are you accusing the boys of being animals unable to control their impulses or something? We are nothing but respectful of our women."

"And I've never felt scared for my safety by our Bullworth men." Laurie stated, jaw clenching. "Please don't insinuate otherwise."

Crabblesnitch had hoped to get to this point.

He also had the same thought as their singular female prefect.

"What about changing clothes, and a certain privacy for both genders?" She attempted once again.

"If I want to change I'll go up to the bathrooms, if bunking with a guy. Nothing different than Gym class. It's just in a dorm. And privacy? Simply count up the boys and girls and sort them accordingly, if there's a need for boys and girls to share, as few a number I'm sure that'll be with three free floors in the girls dorm, then I'll offer myself up to share with the male gender." She informed the Headmaster. "No skin off my nose for it if some other girl is uncomfortable with it." She said logically.

There was a nod of pride from him.

He chose well the female prefect.

Of course there was debating that went on for other places, or to send those back home or to even share the Harrington House. This went on for another half an hour going on forty minutes. She took out her phone and texted the other one that Gary had, wondering if he still had it on him. He did, with an instant text reply even. '_How's the meeting?_'

She replied quickly, informing her of the idea she put forward.

'_You, me, Petey and Jimmy. Make it happen, prefect._'

'_Well, I'll try._' She thought and texted him that. She didn't mind sharing with them. Gary was the wildcard for sure, and he probably had only naughty ideas in his head she was sure she didn't mind exploring, but Jimmy seemed content in watching the happenings while Petey was quiet and nervous like a cute little hedgehog. Neither seemed the type to try anything, even if they fell to watching the female in the room every once in a while. The only thing she'd have a bit of trouble with would be her exercise routine in her room. Everyday she'd do the same type of training that the Jocks would call hell. The normal toning workouts and stretches, but with added gymnastics in a smaller amount of time.

She didn't want to get in the way of the others, but nor would she stop her own habits.

"Miss Watson?"

She looked up from her phone, snapping it shut as it was one of the flip-phones she much preferred. "Yes, Headmaster? Have we come to an agreement yet?"

Crabblesnitch smiled at her. He honestly approved of her logical approach and dislike to having wait around when the perfect solution was already stated irrespective of societal dislike. It was only a dorm, after all. Universities all over the world had unisex dorms; they were simply taking an extra step to actually put men and women in the same room sleeping, and that would only be some rooms for a small amount of weeks rather than a whole year. "Yes. Your idea, though highly disputed by few, is the quickest, most efficient and least expensive cost-wise."

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise, sir."

He nodded to that. "Miss Danvers has added up that there will be six rooms of students that will have to be unisex. Do you stand by your words of sharing in one of these dormitories?"

"Of course."

"One will have to be a six bed dorm of bunk beds." He said, wanting her in that one to help solve a problem.

"If that's where you'd like me to be, I'd be happy to. It'll be like living in a hostel. I had fun in the last one I was in." Laurie nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful! Well, the problems already being sorted. I believe this meeting is over."

People began shuffling out but Laurie asked about the room when they all left. "I texted one of my friends and they were fine with bunking with me. Their names are Jimmy Hopkins, you know, the new kid?" Crabblesnitch nodded, writing this down. "And also Pete Kowalski and Gary Smith. They're all the year below me but they all are in at least one senior year class and my best friends here." She'd also like to bunk with Seth, but he and Gary were always snarling at each other like a couple of dogs for some reason. While Seth had the other prefects, Gary had no one else but Jimmy and Pete so she'd rather them in. "Also, I'd like to request something?"

"Oh?"

She went really quiet, whispering, "Well, I'm friends with Seth and I'm sure he'll come up to you sometimes soon likely wanting to bunk with me. I'd rather not."

"What's the problem with that?" He voice was also low, not carrying.

"He doesn't get along with one of the three I spoke of. However, Seth had more friends than the guys I want to share with do. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The Headmaster nodded contemplatively murmuring, "You'd rather he not bunk with you so as not to leave one of the others alone."

"Exactly. Thank you. So if he asks, could you say something like, no two prefects will share the same room due to better spread out authority, or something? I'd rather not let him think I dislike being his friend while trying to be a good friend to another. It's much easier to say it's at the teachers' discretion, yes?"

"You are a good woman to your friends." He said as a compliment and nodded. "As you've done such a good job and even helped boost the reputation of our football team, I can easily do this for you."

'_I have? Cool, I guess?_' She nodded in thanks to him. "I'm grateful, Headmaster."

"You are very polite." Crabblesnitch said idly. "Is there anything else?"

"When will the dorms be put to use?"

"As soon as. Again, anything else?"

"No. Thank you for your time, Headmaster." Laurie left, surprised to see Seth waiting for her and really hoping he heard none of that. "Hey, Seth. You good?"

"Of course. I've English homework, want me to read to you?"

She brightened up and gave a smile. He really enjoyed giving her such looks. A woman like her didn't come around often and he was intent on keeping her, especially with scum like Smith hanging about her trying for her. She didn't need uncaring bastards like that; he was more than enough to make up for _three_ men's weaknesses. "Sounds good."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Seth looked up thirty minutes later and found her asleep once more.

Of course she was.

What else would she be after being so damn quiet?

Girl could ramble on for hours.

This time, however, they were in her room, something he found a lot more intimate than being in his room. It smelt like the melon of her shampoo, mixed with her and her bruise balm that held the cherry almond scent. He always loved being in her room the very few times he'd been in it. The smell of it was just so _her_ that anytime he had to leave was disappointing because even being in there felt like he was with her as her boyfriend. He didn't want to think about how many men might have also smelt these scents bobbing about. It sent an automatic sneer on his face. That Gary better not have stepped in here, upon her sacrosanct territory that only _he_ should be able to tread upon.

Possessiveness swelled in him.

This was the woman _he_ wanted.

Smith could find his own lamb he could send to the slaughter as he did all others he became acquaintances with.

He hated that man trying to take what Seth would proclaim as his, and wanted to protect her.

But then there'd been talk of Smith already proclaiming her as his and as there'd been no one to say _no_ to him, there was every chance he'd been too late to do anything about it. You get two weeks to proclaim and if no one objected the man was free to pursue the woman and no one was able to do anything about it and nor would anyone be able to object. He couldn't even challenge until they were known as together. Was he too late? Would he be able to go against the claim? Would Laurie try and object to his claim? But… How could she? The ladies weren't told these things.

This was what being a man was about in Bullworth- if you couldn't even stand up for your 'weaker' female partner, how could you be respected enough or be able to keep her?

Yet surely as a prefect he'd be able to do something about it if she didn't want Smith?

He was sure she didn't.

She'd said as much, hadn't she?

He got up with a stretch and went to the door, locking it. He was intent on letting her know in his actions he wanted her before he got the courage to verbalise it. She'd be waking up with him in her bed as much as he could allow it. He set an alarm on his phone for his scheduled walk around to find wrongdoers and put it on the bedside table, happy enough to cuddle into her and keep her warm, slinking an arm around her body. He was unsure about the muscle he felt on her, wanting to have a soft female to look after, but the heart wants what it wants.

She sighed a little, snuggling into her cushion a bit more and he smiled at the soft cuteness of her actions, running a hand down her cheek and down her neck and shoulder. In her sleep a soft smile lilted her lips a bit at the touch and he smiled lazily. He felt her phone vibrate and couldn't help the want to see who it was, sure she wouldn't mind. He took the phone out and read the text sender, scowling heavily upon seeing it from Gary.

'_Hey, Watson, what did Crabblesnitch say? G. X_'

Gary Smith was texting her?

And putting kisses on the end of texts?

He deleted the text angrily.

He went through the previous texts to figure out what the conversation was. Only ten. All about the rooms and only today. So he'd only just gotten her number? Seth had had it for over a year. He felt confident all of a sudden. Let Gary try to keep her to him. He was the one with his arms currently around her. If he did it enough, she'd get it. She wasn't one to let boundaries the males of Bullworth made tie her down and hopefully she'd do it to keep him as hers. The thought sent warmth in his chest and he couldn't help but suddenly snag her tight up against him and kiss her lips gently, knowing he'd yet to have the guts to do it to her awake.

He let himself drift off, not seeing her eyes widen in disbelief as he fell asleep.

Laurie stared at the man she'd proclaimed as a brother, having woken at the rather heavy handed drag and then the feeling the press of him against her lips unhappily. A couple of one night stands or lovers such as Lukas had felt good, but with Seth, it just felt wrong, and that she'd be making up excuses so as not to have them match up as anything but family.

She suddenly felt a bit ill and knew then it'd never work for them as a couple.

Frankly put, she wasn't interested in any male-

_Lie._

She blinked slowly at the feeling she had deep down in her chest.

She didn't want to lie to herself and her mind quickly switched to the thought of Smith.

Of course it did.

Of course she was.

Her mind flickered to the time she felt drawn to him in the gym, when she was damn well ready to strip the male from his school uniform and take him there.

It was obvious, wasn't it?

Laurie gulped and felt her throat choke up when she realised that Seth actually really liked her. He'd been doing this for months, hadn't he? Caring for her, taking her into his other life and even sticking with her when she was going to leave was all things he'd done out of affection for her as a woman and not as a family member.

How did she repay him?

By liking another man.

It wasn't fair to him.

She felt stupid as fuck for not realising he liked her but also felt a distinct anger for him for not telling her earlier where she could have saved him half the heart ache, or at least, before Gary, wouldn't find herself attracted to another man and given him a chance.

She could have seen herself falling for him if only he'd just _said something._ Was she so hard to ask to go out with? If he'd told her _any_ time before the beginning of this school year that he liked her, she'd have been flattered as hell. Seth was a good man. She probably would've even found something she'd liked in him as a man, already liking his personality, and when she'd teasingly had a peek at his shlong she'd seen, she'd probably have had her mouth absolutely watering for it instead of wondering how anyone would be able to take such a huge tool.

No.

She knew she wouldn't be able to go for him now.

It was just simply too late.

Oh, why couldn't he tell her earlier he liked her?!

Why?

Why, why, _why_ had he _waited_?

It could've been _so good_ between them!

She wouldn't have gone for Lukas if she'd known; she could be loyal as hell to her man like she was to her Sifu, as long as they were loyal back. She could go through absolute hell with a person, arguing and bitching and challenging every day, but if they were loyal she'd also be loyal, because it meant they were both still trying to connect somehow and still wanting it to be as it used to be when they were friendly. And that meant the world to her because people just didn't want to bother anymore and if she meant that much for a person to bother even trying a little then she wanted to be worth it.

She needed to be needed.

Simples.

She had a strange feeling it was the same for most people too and had to wonder why so many people lost contact.

Friendship was worth it in the end.

Loneliness was a killer.

At that thought, she decided to keep in better contact with her few friends across the Atlantic Ocean.

It was worth it, right?

Right.

But what about Seth?

Laurie sighed to herself.

There was nothing to be done now. No offense to Seth, but if he'd liked her long enough, then he'd _had_ his chance. It wasn't her fault she'd naturally felt desire for a man other than him. She was a passionate person and especially needed another passionate person in return. Maybe she wouldn't have thought of him as a family person rather than a man to sexually think of and long for if he'd said anything. _Hinted_ anything. She slipped out of his arms, regretful of what could be the end of their friendship.

But how did a person fix such a thing?

Her mind went to the men.

Both of them were territorial, kept an eye on her and protective-

Oh man.

She groaned to herself, now realising why they'd been scowling at each other for a month.

Shitesticks.

What was she supposed to do?

She sat up, crossing arms and legs, and frowning down at her bed partner for the next twenty minutes, trying to think of something to say to him that could possibly resurrect their friendship after the blow out that'd eventually happen. It was cruel to fake obliviousness but how else could she come out of it without feeling like she was choosing one over the other? '_I can't do elsewise, and he's trying to make it obvious without saying it. Is that what I want in a man? Gary, as much as he's an arrogant dickhead, at least proclaimed it to me and from what I'm seeing people know and are staring at the leather band and realising it's his little marking of- that bastard! How have I not realised this? Idiot girl! Idiot!_'

She glowered at the wrist band.

How could she not see it as a type of symbol that Laurie Watson belonged to Gary Smith which _everyone_ else would _obviously_ take it as?

How much of a dumbarse could she be?!

But then how had Seth not realised it?

She continued frowning before realisation hit her. '_Ah, he never was one to listen to gossip, was he? Nor did he take much notice of people's faces and attributes that didn't matter to him._' She put her chin in her hand and felt like such a bitch for dragging him on and she had no close girl to talk to it about either.

Laurie went with the only thing she knew.

She went to Sifu to try and kick his arse.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie blinked around the place, having only spent four killer hours at Sifu's instead of the usual seven to eight. Had something else happened? People were constantly chatting up a damn storm around her and none of them were that close to her, apart from Joanie, a Greaser who quickly came up to her in excitement, loving the gossip.

"The boys are sharing our dorm!" She shared happily.

"Yeah. I know. Is that what this is all about?"

"How'd you know?" The Greaser sixteen year old said in annoyance, putting hands to hips and Laurie really saw how even _two_ years in age could mean a lot in maturity. Wow. That was kind of startling actually. She felt a ton more mature than this girl and she'd never been one for superiority.

"I was a prefect in the meeting." The Brit said slowly, blinking at her owlishly. "Heck, I even argued for them to stay in the girls."

"Really?! Oh my god! Thanks you! I could see some naked guys if I time it right!"

Not wanting to let the girl know about select times the boys and girls would get to shower and would have to steer clear of corridors also at select times, she simply smiled. "You're welcome."

Joanie hastened off as fast as she'd arrived, desperate to tell the good news.

Was she the only one who didn't get the appeal?

Maybe she'd been ruined by all the sexy naked male chests in Sifu's lessons, including today?

Probably.

Jimmy came up, slinking an arm around her shoulder and her mind whisked through the different ways she could knock him out. "So I very suddenly heard you'd been one of the ones to get the guys in the girls dorm? Do you know how much we are all loving you right now?"

"Yeah, now I am. Let's watch the love twist around in a day or two somehow." She grumbled, hearing another couple of footsteps come up to her and turned to see Gary giving Jimmy an obvious look of 'back off' along with Pete giving her a kind smile, something she was quietly thankful for and gave him a wink in return. All the loud personalities were doing her head in. "Mister over here asked for us to all be in the same room, too. Headmaster seemed okay with it."

"Well, we're waiting to be informed of our new rooms. It's why we're all standing out here."

"Oh…" She said in realisation.

Crabblesnitch stood on the Girls Dorm front steps. "If you've already got a room, boys, kindly clear away to the back. NOW!" They shuffled away quicker, the girls and older guys waiting to be roomed up. "Now… Unisex rooms first!" He called out the five previous rooms until the six room she was supposed to be in came up. "Last Unisex Room! Laurie Watson! Jimmy Hopkins! Gary Smith! Pete Kowalski! Tom Gurney! Christy Martin!"

Great.

She was bunking with the school gossip queen.

Wunderbar.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: The lack of reviews is a little saddening but that's cool. If you could fav/follow this so more people could read, I'd be much obliged! :D

LaRS


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Christy couldn't help blabbering in her ear. "Can you believe it?" She hissed in excitement. "We're sharing with four guys!"

Laurie generally didn't mind the slightly nasal tone Christy had, but she hated her new roomie's accent when it spiked horribly high in her exuberance of gossip and smiled politely at the younger girl. "Yup."

"Oh, my, god! Think of the nakedness we could see!"

"Really? That's what - Wait. You're not a… virgin, are you?"

The redhead blinked in confusion as Laurie unpacked her fewer things. "What? No!"

"Then why is naked man flesh getting you so excited like you are? They take their tops off in Gym all the time." Laurie asked as she unpacked her clothing in the chest of drawers she was sharing with Christy. Christy had the top two drawers and the left side of the vanity on top of it, while she had the bottom two and the right side. "Don't you have a partner?"

"Not for a week." Christy sighed unhappily, and Laurie could relate, starting to like the redhead. "You?"

"Try the beginning of September."

"What?! How do you do it?"

"By working on the next usually. Build-up, you know?" Laurie then groaned miserably. "But there isn't one right now. Just awesome erotic dreams."

The redhead smiled naughtily. "I heard if you dream a lot of erotic dreams then someone seriously likes you and you're picking up on that."

"I think it's just a sign I need to get laid." Laurie said with a half-smile, causing Christy to burst into giggles and the boys came back in then. "Hello, boys."

They all turned at that, nodding at her and Christy.

"Laurie, you and me can sleep in this one." Gary said, pointing at a bunk nearest a window, ignoring the looks he got at such a demand.

"Sure, Smithy." She smiled amusedly at him. "Don't really care where I sleep."

"He chose you huh?" Christy murmured to her, knowingly, making Laurie look at her sharply. "Lucky. He was one of the better ones, too… If not the best time I'd had…" Her words were loud enough to carry with her realising it and the three men smirked at Gary who narrowed his eyes in annoyance at this, trying to actually remember if he had ever touched her, while Laurie simply stared at the ground in absolute incredulity at such information, jaw a little dropped before a slight look of disgust and almost horror went over her face before she covered it up as quickly as she could, not noticing Pete's sympathetic look, smiling kindly once more.

She could feel her inside freeze at that knowledge for those small moments, and suddenly, ever so suddenly, was unbelievably pissed off.

'_Christy and Gary had s-…?_'

She couldn't even think it because it was _that_ disconcerting to her.

In the past sure, both of them couldn't judge each other, but-! Shit! It shouldn't affect her so badly! She should not be- holy shit! She was jealous?! Her! Jealous of fucking Christy? Of Christy?! Her mind fuzzed over in disbelief and she kept on packing her clothes into her chest of drawers even quicker than before. She shouldn't be wanting to rake out Christy's fucking eyes because they may have done it _once_. How many times had they-?! Her fists clenched on one of her nicer tops and she quickly put it all away. She wanted to go back to Sifu once more for a fight, because she needed to get rid of this unfair jealousy before it ruined any chance of them happening when she'd decided to throw away the chance with Seth.

Her phone went giving her a very good respite from her instantaneous mind fuck of Gary and Chr- Shit she couldn't even _think_ their names together now.

'_How about a fight, beautiful? You'll be paid well. Another gang have tried to take one of our bases. You'll be paid ten thousand to help defend for every ten minutes. Shaun._'

Her breath was sucked in silently and she bit her lower lip, wanting to really badly even though she knew she shouldn't, because if he was offering up that much then it was sure to be one hell of a battle. She felt her heart pulse quicker as adrenaline pulsed. …She had no one to answer to either. Seth and Gary weren't hers and nor was she either of theirs. A wide grin got her features before she bit her lip in want texting a 'yes' back.

"You have a boyfriend? I only see that look on a woman when she's about to get some." Once again, Christy's voice carried, probably on purpose now she thought about it. This girl was really ticking her off.

"Something like that." Laurie said, grabbing some workout gear as well as her contacts and spar shoes.

Christy clapped in excitement. "Does he go to Bullworth?"

"Nope."

"An outside man?!"

"Hm." Laurie wasn't even paying attention to her, trying to find one of her chest bindings. This was exactly what she needed to get rid of the sheer rawness of jealousy thudding through her body. "And I _don't_ have a boyfriend."

Jimmy called over, still very much enjoying the guys get all territorial over her when he noticed Tom's frowning look and Gary's pissed one, "Who is it then?"

She gave him a wide grin and a wink. "One hell of a man who's gonna give me my kicks. Auf wiedersehen, mate."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Shaun smiled upon arriving at the base. "Three hours apparently?"

Laurie looked down at her phone. "And five minutes."

"One eighty-five for you, lass." Shaun chuckled, getting his right hand man, another Irishman with red hair and a face made for grinning with cute freckles over his cheek, to go back to the car he'd exited. Minutes later the man came back with a few thick envelops she was given. She held them uncomfortably and nodded her thanks in reply.

Shaun couldn't help but be fascinated at her discomfort of holding the paper that controlled so many so easily, tracing a finger over his lower lip as he stared at her with wide owlish eyes. He wasn't used to anyone being so uncaring about money like himself and it truly intrigued him. He wondered if, when billions were ever involved, she would care. He'd have to test it. If she didn't then he'd pursue her as his right hand woman with no 'no's' being accepted. The Shamrocks could certainly use a woman like her. "Did you look at the suitcase?"

"No."

It only made him want her more. "I thought as much. You're a fighter for the fight. I've a good place for you should you want it."

Laurie stepped back at that, hands up as she shook her head adamantly. "No. I'm sorry, but no."

"So quick." He said, not exactly happy with her quickness.

Was he so bad to join?

"I've no desire to join a gang. I've nothing against you. I just don't want to join one."

Ah.

That made him feel better.

"Your mind can be changed."

Laurie stared at him and he couldn't detect if she was hateful towards him now. "No. It won't." Not by him at least. She held no allegiance to him. They had an agreement that was now fulfilled. She opened one of the envelope's and took out a twenty and handed it out to him. "Can you give me a lift back?"

He burst out laughing, shocking his group, and nodded, looking away from the slip of green paper. "Bring me a motorbike!" He snarled out to his members, knowing one of them would call up his desired ride and they only had to wait a minute as one raced up and stopped in front of him. He strode towards it with Laurie following warily and took out a motorbike jacket for her. He slunk his tailored trouser leg over the bike, giving her a hand before pausing. "Or would you prefer to drive?"

"I can but it's your bike." She put the chunky as heck envelopes in her jacket pockets. She had a bomber jacket made of fake leather with a hood on it and had that silky shiny inside material to block the ugliness of the sewing machines ragged ends. She ripped this silky fabric and put in the extra envelopes, intent on knitting it up later on and then threw the motorcycle jacket on.

"Drive for me." He smiled darkly, eyes glittering at her while he moved back as she got in front of him fluidly and satisfaction coiled in him. He really did appreciate talent. "Good."

Key in the slot, she couldn't help but grin at the power rumbling beneath her and then raced away with a gang leader on the back of the bike. She grinned as she sped across Clydesdale, Ayrshire and finally into Bullworth within minutes, feeling exhilarated at doing so within ten minutes, weaving in and out of traffic with an elated laugh, even if Shaun's arms were slunk around to get closer to her. She hadn't worn a helmet so she felt absolutely free.

She stopped outside of Bullworth Academy. He already knew where she currently lived so it didn't matter if she stopped outside it. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"The excitement."

"Keep the bike."

"I can't keep this bike." She denied. This was worth thousands and was way too obvious in material wealth to stay on the low down in Bullworth. She'd have Preppie argyle thrown at her in droves by Harrington and his cronies. "No, I simply cannot."

"Why not?" His words were playful and curious and musical as most Irish voices were.

"Accept gifts from a gang leader?"

He chuckled warmly and it vibrated through her back. "So? I like to give gifts to the deserving."

She couldn't get a grip on him and that just got her thrown by him. He unsettled her. "We only had an agreement."

"We've completed that. Now I'm giving you a gift. Nothing wrong with that."

There really wasn't, if not for the fact it was from _him_. "Then I'm thankful." Laurie smiled politely and slid off of it as Shaun followed with eerie mimicry, cocking his head and watching her with unblinking eyes causing her to pause and tilt her head herself before speaking once more. "How will you get home?"

"Walk of course. Until I get bored and demand a ride back from a chauffeur."

Her head went straight once more. "I'd have given you a ride back to base."

"I wouldn't let you know where it is."

"Safe." She admitted wryly.

"Yes."

There was a pause of quiet as they stared at each other.

"I'll be heading in back to my room to sleep. Goodbye, Shaun."

Shaun gave a blank smile, simply copying her as if he lacked emotion, leaning forward to passionately press his lips against hers and a fusion of heat and lust woke up in her. She was unable to help lean into it and enjoy the kiss, one hand gripping his long trench coat. He stepped back as suddenly, her lips slightly swollen and red and squeezed her hand before dropping it. "Goodbye, Miss Laurie."

"B-Bye." She pushed the bike away from him, turning back once to see him heatedly watching her curiously and she waved at him before carrying on, feeling so damned uncomfortable she was actually willing to go back to jealousy because at least she could control that type of thing. She simply pushed it out her head. She pushed it into a garage backwards; glad no one could see her. There was a carrier box on the back, and upon opening it with the keys in her hand, it held a helmet and a heavy duty bike chain and lock and what seemed like about a couple thousand in crack cocaine in a single large bag. She hissed out a quiet, "Holy shit!" and closed it quickly in alarm and looked around the bike before finding an extra lockable compartment underneath the seat. She opened it before grimacing at many pills in separate bags and putting the heavy bag of white powder on top of it, locking it again.

Chaining the bike up and taking the helmet, she quickly made her way back into her new room once more. As she entered the dorm, she zipped up so the blood from her opponents wasn't seen. It was also odd to see guys there as well, laughing and joking with the girls and looked at the time. Ten to eleven so she wouldn't have to bitch at them and do her prefectly duty of making sure they were in the rooms by eleven. Or was it dorms? Nah, it was dorms. If they wanted to stay up then power to them. As long as they weren't gallivanting all over Bullworth Town and causing her a bitching from the Headmaster or another prefect they could do as they pleased.

She went up the stairs to the top which held the biggest room, given to the unisex groups to make up for being part of the unisex rooms- as if none of them hadn't wanted it. Both genders wanted a chance to peek at one another partially naked, being the little perverts they both were. Laurie must have been the only one that actually didn't give a shit, oddly enough, used to the sight of naked flesh and man flesh, especially at training. She ran a hand over her hair before realising she still had it in a cap with a huge bun sticking out of it.

Oh, that was another thing she'd eventually be giving away. The very long length of her head that was a bit unnatural. She'd only gotten trims on her head until it actually grew to her arse because Sifu demanded it that way. Length of hair was a sign of talent or something he'd spoken of once when she was ten. Something like if you could have long hair and could fight without it being grabbed was a huge sign of skill… or something.

Whatever, if he wanted that way and would keep teaching her than annoying long hair she could deal with. Personally she'd have it cut down – why risk someone grabbing her hair and being able to hold her down? But, whatever. Sifu was her only family and if it made him happy, so be it.

Sifu himself had amazingly long hair too, in a huge band of white, quite like how Muay Thai boxers had theirs, but with a lot more flexibility and down to his calves. It was insane and amazing and he even used it as a whipping weapon sometimes, annoying the shit out of her when it got her and she scowled at him, going for more attack over defence and putting him on guard.

Sifu… wasn't he turning fifty five next year?

Oh shit. Fifty years of martial arts was flabbergasting. She had to get him something big and special.

She entered her room with a thoughtful look, ignoring the stares on her as she went to her chest of drawers, putting the helmet on it, grabbing herself some clothing for bed, a towel and her wash bag filled with her bathroom items and walking out. Twenty minutes later she was all done and bruise-balm-ed up and moisturised and teeth brushed and all that jazz. She'd gotten her body hair on her legs, armpits, arms, upper lip just in case, partially on her eyebrows in a select pretty shape, and a full removal in her lady parts done away with permanently two years ago as a birthday gift to herself when her father once again didn't give her jack shit. Not even a card or even a bloody email that'd take twenty seconds. She'd dipped into her trust fund of fifteen thousand which, compared to what she had in several accounts across the world now, was next to nothing.

It meant she didn't have to bother with plucking or shaving or waxing ever again, so she considered it a worthy investment in beauty and more importantly _convenience_. She'd dried her hair with the hair-driers on the opposite side of the bathroom from the showers and stuck it up in a tight bun once more. She eyed her jackets in her arms as she came back in, noting the five people in her room sitting down on the floor and internally groaned, knowing she'd be expected to join in on what was obviously the most annoying group game ever.

"So did you have fun?" Jimmy grinned knowingly, looking sideways at Gary, who was scowling at the woman.

"Incredible. One of the best time's I've ever had. I even got a gift for being so good at what I do."

Jimmy cocked his head. "Yeah? What did you get?"

"A motorbike."

The new guy whistled. "You can drive a motorbike?"

"Hell yeah I ride." She said, putting her jacket and clothing in her draw uncaringly, making it not seem like she had thousands of dollars in there. It was one thing to have digits on a screen, and another entirely when she had huge wads of cash in her hands. It made her uncomfortable. She began to stretch. "I drove it back. Nice powerful machines between the legs." She winked. "Ain't the first time." She joked with a laugh, enjoying the reaction.

"We're playing truth or dare for a first night community thing! Join in!" Christy said excitedly.

Laurie wanted to throw something heavy at her head, hating the thought of Christy and Gar- For fucks sake! It was one thing to accept her around, it was another for them all to be sharing the same room and hoping that Christy who loved to talk about men and sex wouldn't bring it up. Laurie hadn't thought herself as a jealous person, so it was seriously discomfiting to know she was. "Did you think of this?"

"Yup!" She replied happily and twisted the bottle, completely missing Laurie's fake smile and the exasperated 'of course she did' look as she sat down with crossed legs and her sudden holding back of expletives when it landed on her, closing her eyes in disbelief. "So! Truth or dare, Lala?"

Laurie hoped they'd be satisfied by a dare and a few truths before she hit bed. "Dare. Please don't call me Lala."

"Sure. Just pluck three of your pubes and eat them."

"Oh for fucks sake. I'm not eating hair. That's fucking weird. And I have none."

That intrigued the boys while Christy giggled naughtily. "Then prove it."

Laurie got on her knees and pulled down the tracksuit bottoms down enough to prove it, holding her shirt to hide the eight-pack she had as well as the slinky muscles over her hip bones. She let it stay down a few seconds before letting it slide up once more by letting go once more, glaring at Jimmy's wolf whistle. "Happy?"

"Uh-huh! Your turn."

She twisted the damn bottle and it landed on Jimmy. "Well?"

"Dare."

"Uh… Oh, I don't fucking know." Laurie said in annoyance as they all grinned or smirked or giggled at her. "Uhm. Gimme a sec. I rarely play this crap." She leaned back on her hand. "What do I want you to do? Something that helps me, maybe?" She tapped her fingers along the wooden laminate flooring before thinking of her con ring and grinning widely as her eyes flashed and she licked her lips and nodded to herself. She'd do some research with Seth and the three of them could have a bit of fun finding something to do, this weekend perhaps? Nah. She had to have time to find a gig. She leaned forward and pointed at him. "A favour. One favour in the next month. You follow me to where I'm going and help me out and you can't say no to anything. That's all. Nothing painful or embarrassing, I promise."

"Huh?" Tom said in confusion, looking at the others to see if they knew, but none of them had the slightest idea she'd wanted Jimmy in the ring in the first place.

"Like what?" Christy said in fascination.

"Don't you worry, nosy. Well? I could always cause you utmost humiliation by making you go downstairs naked and propose to Eunice."

"I agree with the favor!" He blurted out quickly.

"Knew you wouldn't let me down, gorgeous." Laurie said happily clapping her hands together and getting up. "Well, that's me done. Night, people." They complained at her getting up, well Gary and Petey didn't, more intrigued by what she wanted with Jimmy, and she climbed into the top bunk with a sigh of satisfaction, putting hands behind her head, letting her eyes close. She tried to sleep, but it wasn't the loudness of them that distracted her, it was the lulling voice of a man reading her a story into sleep that was missing for her, especially after a hard day.

A frown lit her face as she looked at the group. Gary was digging information from everyone while Petey was a lot kinder and generally looking to make friends which actually got him on the good side of people in a game that could make you an utter bastard. Tom had fun daring people to do stupid stuff, like egg Hattrick's car from this window as their room was staring at the parking lot where Hattrick must be still grading work, Jimmy was a mixture of all three and Christy wanted the sexual dirt on everyone. She was glad she got out of that circle of doom quick. She looked at the ceiling once more, able to reach out and touch it, easily enough.

"Hey, you awake? Give us one truth!" Jimmy said up to her.

"Eh? Why should I, mate?"

"You look like you can't sleep."

She crossed one leg over the other, bouncing it up and down. "Got things on my mind so I can't sleep."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Is that the truth you'd wish for me to answer?"

Jimmy looked at the others, who weren't sure how to react to her odd mood and shrugged at him before he turned and agreed. "Yeah, why not?"

Her leg bounced quicker in more agitation. "All my previous men read me to sleep so I'm finding it hard to sleep now."

He burst out laughing with the others, causing an annoyance to further settle into her before she looked away back to the ceiling. It was better than telling them about Sifu and Shaun and the con ring. "You absolute fucking baby. Just go to sleep somehow. Hell, I'll read to you if you want."

Laurie sat up at that, leaning over the metal rail. "Would you?"

"Are you serious?" He said incredulously and she nodded. "I don't have many books."

"You could read me the most boring shit ever and I'd happily fall asleep to it." She gave him a hopeful look and he sighed and grabbed a random book from his desk he shared with Petey and she shamelessly squeaked happily, helping him up onto her bed when he climbed up with one hand. "_Thanks_, Jimmy!"

"I cannot believe you're serious about this." Gary said derisively, glowering at the pair of them. He didn't like a man on his woman's bed, and cursed Jimmy half to death for agreeing. He'd have done it if Jimmy argued a second time 'just to shut her up' as he'd have said. He knew it was a thing with her and should have mocked her and then 'aggravatingly agreed' to do it. Could've had the chance to fall asleep in her bed with her by faking being 'interested in the book and being too damned comfy' as everyone went to bed. Hadn't _he_ been a few steps behind? Shit. "I'll take over if you're inept, Hopkins. Can't fall asleep to a shit reader even if it's a shit book."

"I can read just fine, asshole."

"We'll see."

Jimmy rolled his eyes with a scoff, opening the book on Spanish, reading some proverbs and the explanations given.

Little bastard could read exasperatingly well, too.

Wanker.

"Now this forth one… Are you seriously asleep already? That's insane." Jimmy jumped off the bed. "She was probably the easiest kid to babysit ever. Half a page and gone!" He laughed as the others joined in. "Another round?"

"Why not?"

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N:** A big thanks to **Hannah** for reviewing! Yeah, I try and make my OC's just that little more likeable. I mean, I read a few OC's and wonder how anyone can like them if they were a real person. Some are unbelievably sarcastic and I really have never met anyone like that. :/ So I try and make my own a bit more likeable but with a major flaw or two (_for instance, while Laurie is ever overly cheerful, she is easily bored, a bit naive in a way and does things without thinking it through. She's not that family oriented and has a lack of relationship experience causing insecurity. Whereas my other OC Ivy is highly confident, she has a high sex drive, runs if it gets too much before coming back with a clearer head and is very loyal too easily. She's all about family and friends and if the two ever met, Ivy would probably find Laurie a bit bewildering by Laurie being able to easily survive on her own without barely any contact. Also, in a fair fight, Ivy would win against Laurie, if you wanted to know. I actually might do a bit of writing of them meeting haha :D_). Generally people IRL are a lot more complex.

And thanks for the **favourite** I received! Much love! If you liked, **Please Review**! All feedback greatly helps me and a kind word Inspires me! Also, check out my other story Inside, for a longer, and in my opinion better, GxOC fic.

LaRS.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Laurie woke up by the feel of someone holding her hand that was slung over the side of the bed. She was a wild sleeper, always waking up in the funniest of positions. She leaned over the side to see Gary's attention on her before focusing on her a bit more, blinking as he concentrated on something just below her. Or, more specifically, once she sleepily blinked at an upside down him and then away and around to see what he was looking at before confusingly looking back at him, he was peering at her really loose hair bun. "Oh." She moved back quickly, swiftly retying it before he could climb up to stop her, though he got half way. "What's up?"

"Why'd you do that?" He demanded, getting on the bed beside her and reaching for the tie to her hair but she blocked him. She'd looked absolute fucking ravishing in those few seconds that he couldn't help climb up. "You looked fine."

"Don't be silly. I probably look like a train wreck." She went into her pocket on a coat hanging from the bed and took out some gum, not wanting to have morning breath in front of him.

Offered one, he took it. "Take it out." He said between chews.

"No, it's annoying."

"Watson. Take it out." He pushed causing her to give a bewildered look. "I want to see you with your hair down." At her hesitation, he reached but she swiped a hand up to block him, making him stop before he caused her to chuck across the room, sure she could. "Please?"

Having never heard that word from him she was contemplating taking it down for him trying to remember what Sifu had said. "Long hair… Mm… It's my tail into heaven. Folklore by Sifu. A sign of a better artist. His is so long… What did he say…?" Figuring she'd simply shrug and let him, having never let anyone for some reason but wanting to now, it was kind of odd to bend her head over and expose her neck. There was an instance sense of humbling on her end and something was tapping at her mind trying to get remembered. She watched him, a little unsure and licked her lips.

Such a sight made him want to push her on her back and take her for his own - damn the non-privacy they had - and simply hear her groan beneath him. No one had gone against his proclaim but neither had anyone seen them as a couple so while whispers of her being proclaimed by him did their rounds and made them both back off and stare to see what it was that attracted the sociopath to her, he couldn't exactly keep her without Seth coming around to beat him up. He reached forward and tugged the huge bun loose, watching as the silky hair fell like water, twirling out in dark brown waves on the right of him.

'_Only allow the man you want to take it down. A good wife only lets the man she calls husband do so and touch such beauty._'

Of course _now_ she'd remember it.

No wonder she'd never let anyone brush it for her.

"Sorry to my future husband." She said to him under her breath and sat up, rubbing her head at the freeing feeling with a smile.

Gary raised a brow. "Why're you apologizing?"

"It was only after you took it down that I remembered Sifu, traditional Chinese man that he is, told me only to take it down, or rather, let it be taken down by my husband. I'm western, ya know? Such things don't matter as much to me." She chuckled but slowly stopped when his hand cupped her cheek and neck and not one way to take him down popped into her mind causing her to blink before she peered up at his face. He was staring straight at her lips and she couldn't help but lick them to see what he would do. His eyes instantly traced the slow path and the quirking of her lips before his eyes drifted up to hers. "But they do leave an effect. I feel a little…" Her lips thinned, looking away.

His eyes trailed over her lost face.

'_A little like you should be my man now… Should I?_'

"What?" His word was low and he was leaning into her, coming up on his knees to lean toward her and closed down on her neck where Lukas had kissed her, wanting to erase that man from her mind. The tiny little intake of breath as he kissed there lingeringly made him smirk and when he looked up at her half lidded eyes staring at him hotly, a surge of triumph surged in him mixed with a healthy well of possession and desire. He leaned up, capturing those lips in their first kiss and the heat flooding through him was unlike any other and they instantly went from simply pressing and massaging cautiously for a split second and moving back to see the others face before they melted back together into a wanton and hot kiss and pressing against each other before they fell backwards in a tangle of limbs, fingers tangling in each other's hair, because it just felt so damn perfect. Nibbling and biting and groans and tongues. Hands travelled across each other's bodies and she mewled under his ministrations when a thumb flicked her hardened nipple and she reactively twitched her hips upwards into his causing him to grunt in pleasure, feeling himself react.

He snapped back from her addictive lips, breathing heavily, tucking his arms around her waist and shucking her up so her legs were around his slim waist and her forearms were leaning on his broad shoulders. He peered up at her and touched her lips with his as her hair made them a curtain to hide behind and then moved away again. "You're mine, Watson."

She quirked a brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I'm going to take you in this position first too."

The heat in her eyes and the sudden want on her face made his groin twitch and he ground up, making his words a promise she hissed at and leaned down to thoroughly kiss the male, who responded eagerly. His hands gripped her waist to try and still those winding hips as he hardened nearly to a painful state.

He _had_ to proclaim fully.

His base nature would allow for nothing else.

Then again, he knew Seth would also want her and frankly put Gary highly doubted he could take Seth on in a fair fight.

A fair fight was what Bullworth would demand too.

The only real way would be for her to - "Train me."

The haze of lust slowly faded away as confusion entered. "What?"

"Seth wants you. He'll want to fight me for you. Train me. Give me a few tricks he won't see coming."

Laurie didn't get it, trying for another kiss but he moved his head out the way. "Not without my say so he won't."

Gary felt his lips purse as the intimate heat between them faded. "We'll end up fighting for you-"

"What makes either of you lads think I want to be won like some carnival prize?" She pulled back in annoyance, once more doing her hair up into a high, strict bun. Then she looked off at the sound of someone turning before her jealousy kicked in at the sight of Christy shifting and then got off of Gary, shoving his hands away and jumping down moodily, a scowl on her face and looked at the others before muttering quietly, "I can't believe you were with _her_." She jeered in disgust.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in amusement at her clear jealousy.

"I'm having _that_'s leftovers." Laurie muttered, causing him to scowl. She rubbed her eyes and went to grab herself a fresh uniform. "She's been with everyone. There's a difference in sexual liberation and keeping it to yourself and being a slag and telling everyone." Christy wasn't awake, not even moved or frowned or anything at her words, dead to the world. "That you lowered yourself is… ugh. Sorry. I don't know if I can now."

Gary looked incredulous. "Are you serious? I can't help my past. Though I can't remember screwing that woman, I _had_ been with a tall redhead and she seems to think so and so I went with it when she told us all. Anyway, do you think I'd touch her if I ever knew I'd end up craving you?" He argued, sliding off the bed quietly as she tugged off her clothing and changed and he had to hold back on touching her bare back and ass, watching her strip and taking in the body with his own body reacting once more, sighing in disappointment when she quickly shoved the rest of her clothing on. "Laurie. Are you listening to me?"

"I know. I _know_. I hate my jealousy, Smith." She looked over her shoulder as she buttoned her top up before she caught sight of Christy and her teeth bared once more in a sneer. "I'd have been so much better not knowing. I'd have actually gone for you." She took out her jacket and grabbed her phone as it went and cursed when she received a message from Shaun. '_You do intrigue me. Same deal, but an attack, one week from now._' She rubbed her palms into her eyes. '_So next Wednesday? Do I want to do this? How do I tell Sifu? Will he accept this? Will he stop teaching me?_' She bit her lower lip, tugging on her shoes now and slinking on her jacket. "I'll talk to you later."

Gary hated not being in the know. "Who was that? Where are you going? Woman-"

"None of your fucking business. I'm not your carnival prize. I'm not your woman. I'm not anyone's trophy." She glowered at him, turning around but was grabbed from behind, stilling once again by the realisation of not thinking of how many ways she could take him out. She mentally shook out of that. "Smith, I will fucking break you."

He ignored her, now feeling up her jacket. What had he felt in that jacket against his stomach? He stumbled as he was pushed away and a dark look passed his face. "Learn to play nice, Watson." He snapped, wanting to make her submit to him, knowing all he wanted to do was kiss her once more, even if he was furious with her actions. Her jealousy thrilled him, her anger enticed him and the knowledge he was playing with fire gave him more incentive to fuck with her and bring out the passionate physical energy that bubbled beneath the surface like his own malevolent side did.

He'd wanted her.

He'd wanted the school.

Now he wanted the school and he wanted to be able to offer it to her on a silver fucking platter, if only she'd accept her role as his. She could fuck it all up and as long as they didn't have him known as the obvious puppet-master, he'd gleefully start over once more, loving to play people against each other. He did something like that each year anyway, but with each separate clique. It was just bigger stakes this time.

More danger.

More fun.

"Learn to _play nice_? Learn to back the fuck off, Smith."

"I'll show you what telling me 'back off' means." His lips crashed to her in an angry display and she couldn't help but aggressively kiss back, gripping his sleeping shirt so hard it ripped fully. His fingers dug into her hips painfully and he could imagine ploughing into her wet little core with dominating strokes that showed her who would be the only one to get her to completion again and again, copying with his tongue and making her mewl out little wanting sounds that got him shoving her up against him with a hand on her ass and squeezing roughly.

He loved those sounds and his mind completely focused on her, ignoring everything around him. His other hand buried itself into the smallest of spaces under the large silky bun of hair and gripped a little in reprimand for tearing his top. He bit her lip harshly and she growled a little, tasting blood, before nipping back just as severely, letting more coppery fluid go amongst their mouths. She finally pushed him back and he staggered back once more at the suddenness of it, with her glaring and turning away, red dotted on her lip.

"Don't fucking do that again." She breathed heavily, leaving the room to go and find Seth but realised he'd be on walkabout duty now and quickly turned around to go out the window and scale down the drainpipe.

Jimmy was the only one awake to witness that. "Damn, Gary. You sure know how to make it hot. Even _I_ was feeling horny."

"Shut the hell up, Hopkins."

"The angry sex look on her face with those sweet lips all plump and damaged-"

He turned on the male, storming over and grabbing him by the sleeping top he wore. "Don't fucking look at her sexually ever again. Don't think of her as anything more than another person. I will _annihilate_ you if you even _think_ about touching her."

Jimmy couldn't push him away or rip free. "Okay, man! Get off!" Jimmy couldn't help but feel the hint of fear, suddenly getting why they called him a sociopath. "Damnit, Gary! I won't go for her! Wasn't gonna anyway! Now let go!"

Gary shoved him back, adrenaline still pumping through him. "Don't forget who she belongs to and we'll be just fine." He mocked callously before the rage slowly faded from his visage and he went into planner mode again. "Shit." He muttered, realising his anger had made him forget to follow her and he quickly look out the dorm room to see her completely gone and cursed.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Seth said in alarm. "Your lip is split, you're up before you have to rush around and-"

"Stop. I know. I banged my head on the ceiling forgetting where I was and bit down." She lied, licking the lower lip and grimacing at the memory. She'd never known she'd be one for angry sex. Makes sense actually with her love of fighting. She wondered why she'd never tried it. "Look. I was out last night."

Seth had to pause, hoping she hadn't meant with a man.

"Shaun has my number somehow."

"Him?" The prefect snapped in sudden fury and then dragged her by the arm to a quiet section near the observatory, pushing her down onto a bench and then turned to her when he sat down beside her, looking furious and concerned and unable to choose which he felt more. "What did you do?"

"He offered a fight. He wanted me to defend a base in return for-"

"Defend? A gangsters' base?! You could have been killed, Laurie!" Seth exclaimed quietly. "In return for what, money?" At her nod and shrug, he sighed, knowing money hadn't been her inspiration at all for agreeing. "Details."

"Ten thousand every ten minutes." She swiped her jacket off, opening it up for him to see the envelopes thick with money and his eyes widened. "I was only there three hours. Yeah, there was a lot of the other side, yeah there was a lot of Shamrocks, and yeah there were guns." He gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine, Seth. They were all literally just trained with guns. Get rid of them and they're shit at fighting. Shaun had them overlooking my lead and letting me do my thing."

His blue eyes looked over her face carefully. "So, what's wrong?"

'_Gary. What else? Him and that gossipy bitch. It could have been two months ago for five minutes or two years ago for five hours, doesn't matter - I'm still incredibly jealous. I hate that. I don't know what to do with Shaun hounding after me now. You like me. I don't like you in that way. I want us to stay friends. I partially want to run away. My fucking hair is annoying now._' Laurie just sighed heavily into her hands, feeling stressed as hell. "It's-"

"Don't you dare tell me nothing, woman." Seth stated, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Laurie could help the smile in response. "It's mainly the fact I got another text from him."

"Him? You mean Shaun?"

"Yeah." She took her phone out and ignored the text from Gary demanding to know where she'd run off to, deleting it quickly before Seth could see and then opened Shaun's message, showing him. She watched his jaw clench before he snapped the phone closed and passed it back to her. "Exactly. Shaun's emotionless. It's creepy to get a message like that after you've met the guy."

"Yes. You text Smith?"

She looked at the next text of '_?_' from Gary and deleted it. "Rarely. We're around each other a lot and it's about to be a lot more now. Still, I'll probably end up away from that room. Christy won't shut the fuck up with her gossiping and I can only take so much testosterone. Part of me wishes I'd have still kept my own prefect room now." The other prefects had all kept their own rooms, though if needed they didn't mind sharing. Laurie felt pushed to let go of hers to help out Crabblesnitch. She supposed she could still nap in Seth's room. She'd just have to make sure to keep things normal between them as much as possible.

"You can always come by mine and I'll read to you if I have time. Or you can stay there while I'm out. I'll get you a key."

"Thanks, Seth. I still want Jimmy, you know."

His gaze snapped to her thoughtful one, wondering if she meant - oh, wait. "You want to resurrect the con ring?"

"What do you think? You're our hacker and I know you still have lots of the electronics back at your mother's house and we've also got Mr Oh's place that we've stored tons of stuff at. We can train Jimmy up a bit. It doesn't have to be anything big or overly expensive, but it could be fun to start it again on little jobs, right? A bit of breaking and entering? You can't tell me the thought's _not_ crossed your mind, Seth." She said with surety.

She was right. Sooner or later he knew he'd have brought it up, wondering if she felt the same. Who was he kidding? Of course she did. The girl was dabbling in gang fights because of her need to do excite herself. He wondered if she'd ever be content, or if she'd end up going in a blaze of glory? He kicked that thought out of his head. Not on his watch. "We could. I heard there was another art exhibition scheduled a couple towns over. A few interesting pieces for viewing."

"Any old leads you may have that you can tap?"

He gave a smug smile. "I could."

She clapped her hands, suddenly feeling ten times better and gave him a hug. "This'll be great!" She parted from him, ignoring the way his hands slid over her body before fully letting go and grinning across the way. "I can't wait to start up the fun again now!" The bell went off in the distance, warning them they had to get to class in ten minutes. "Time to go get my blazer. See you later, Seth!" She waved and dashed off back to the Girls Dorm.

No one was there upon entering the room and she took off the jacket to grab her blue prefect blazer and put it on, whirling around and nearly bumping into Gary who must have followed her in. "What?" She asked irritably, causing him to smirk instantly. Her eyes narrowed before her visage blanked. "C'mon, we have lesson now. I've got to get to class."

He reached for her cheek, instantly triggering her reaction of smacking his hand away. "Don't do this to us, Watson. I'll get rid of Christy. You know there was nothing there. Probably just something to pass the time. A bit of fun. Surely you've had the same?"

"Makes me feel like I can trust you, _don't it_?" Laurie pursed her lips. "Who knows when _I'll_ be the 'something to pass the time with' woman? That 'bit of fun' girl?"

"I don't want anyone as a principle, but I want you. I wouldn't chase you if it was simply sexual fun. There's plenty enough easier catches."

"So you want the hard catch for some kicks? Look, I'm _trying_ not to get pissed off here. I get it, the thrill, the buzz, _really_ I do, but I'm simply not going to be another notch on the bedpost, okay Gary? I have enough men wanting my attention or body or talents; I don't need to be messed about by you as well." Her frowning face looked at him steadily, shaking her head as she spoke. "Do us both a favour and stop this. We'll be comrades, friends, best mates, whatever." About to push past him, she grunted as his arm came around her waist and she let it, knowing she was internally not wanting to stop it. "Gary."

"You won't be just another notch."

"Oh, they _all_ say that, Gary." She shook her head, easily ignoring that. "As if I haven't fallen for that before and learnt my lesson."

He hated someone taking advantage of his girl like that but shook it off. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I _need _to feel you next to me." He stared her dead on, not relenting until she agreed. "I have to taste you."

There was a possession in his face that frightened her for the fact he was really meaning it. "Gary, please, let's just go to-"

"Say that again." He murmured into her neck, trailing hands up her body gently, kissing little trails up her neck and enjoying the near silent sigh of pleasure that came from her mouth and the shudder that crawled up her spine as he lightly trailed a hand down her back. "Say it."

"Please?"

"Again." His blood rushed as he brushed a hand up her back, fingers splayed wide and delighting in the feel and size of her that felt so good against him. Not too short like some four foot eight Kelly idiot he'd been with or tall like Christy that may even have an inch on his nearly six foot height. And he was still unsure if he'd been with her or not. He couldn't remember the voice and some chatty woman like her would have definitely made noise and he had an inner warning system of who not to go for. He'd never thought of going for her. She was useful as a gossip mongering easy to believe fool, and that was it – it was best not to taint such a relationship and get her expectant.

Laurie was not fat or thin, just healthy and womanly yet toned against his masculinity that it felt so damned good to have her there.

_This_ was his chosen partner.

He put her arms around his neck and lifted her around the ass and pushed her against the wall, grinding into her for the third time that day, beginning to nibble harder up her neck and on the lobe of her ear, letting out little noises of satisfaction against her. She felt so good. Smelt fucking great. If he had it his way he'd have her in his bed when he woke up, touch her anytime he wished; even simply to play with her hair.

The bell went again, signalling five minutes to get there.

She shifted away slightly but he wasn't having any of that and simply shucked her closer because that shifting felt_ good_. "Please, Gary. We-"

"I'll have you saying that beneath me as I thrust into your tight wet hole. You'll always want more from me after I have you coming around my thick cock." He nearby growled into her ear.

His words were dirty and delicious in her ear. She kissed him them, unable to help the lust and the delight in being chased by someone she'd would be as happy to chase but moments later paused and moved back because fine, _fine_ she wanted him and she wasn't going to deny herself. "If we're doing this, then I don't want anyone to know." She didn't want Seth faced with such obvious flirtations.

Gary stopped at that, leaning his head back at her glazed expression that got him nearly ripping her panties off. It went against all his possessive tendencies to not show who she belonged to. He wanted to be able to touch her whenever he wanted or needed to. He didn't want anyone thinking they could sniff around, that the messages he sent out of him claiming her to be thought of as dud. Claims sent out messages that the woman was worth having. That Tom tried to go around it for her had sent out word of her popularity amongst the boys. That some knew Seth wanted her and was beginning to have more people hear that rumour, was something that would make the boys turn to see what the fuss was about.

That wouldn't do.

At all.

In the end though, if he didn't want the shit to get kicked out of him and also get to taste her instead of proclaiming his territory and get nothing from her but eventual broken bones, then this was the best route for both of them.

Taste.

His eyes dilated at the thought.

"Fine." He spat the words in dislike, fingers digging into her ass as a sudden sly look crossed his features. "But I'm tasting you."

"Wha- Ack!"

"Are you a virgin? No. Wait. You're not, right?"

"C-Course not." She whimpered at his confused voice as he continued to have fun.

This was getting too much.

It was fucking ridiculous how quickly he wanted her. How she got him so hard so instantly. How all he could think about since they woke up half an hour ago was her. He could feel himself get addicted. He wanted in her. Had to be in her.

But he didn't have a condom, he hadn't gotten her on the pill, he hadn't-

He sucked in a breath when disappointment and a keen sense of loss shuddered through his chest as her scent disappeared as she slowly pushed him away to shakily stand on her own two feet.

Gary didn't want to use his hand to finish himself off, not when he had such a sweet tasting female to claim as his own. "Not here. We'll have our own room somewhere where no one could accidentally walk in on us." He told himself, enjoying the heady weird intriguing mixture on his tongue but he couldn't get enough of it. He already wanted another taste and was idly thinking of going down on her right now to help him hold off the desire for more.

"Yeah." Laurie's face flushed at that, a pleased smile on her lips at the sight of him enjoying her. '_We do need our own room to sort this tension out. I'll get a small place in Bullworth then. Might as well do something with the money laying about._'

"Hmm?"

Was he outwardly thinking?

She chuckled at that, brushing herself out before absently doing the same for him, bemusing the male. "Never mind, Gary. C'mon."

* * *

.G.

* * *

**A/N: The ending is a little bit messed up from being edited without the actual sexual component in it. If you want the full length then PM/Review me and you can have it :). Thanks to the likes and fav's y'all, but please review! Writers thrive off that kind of feedback :D**

**LaRS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Laurie nodded to herself as she looked around the apartment. It wasn't anything overly expensive or fashionable, but it was only a ten minutes' walk from the Academy and it wasn't dirty like the In-And-Out Motel and she liked it. It came part furnished with the basic necessities, like a fridge-freezer and an oven. She'd have to replace the bed and a couple other things, but it was a liveable flat she could retreat to instantly. Probably would stay in it all the time if she could. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room and one spare room she'd make a gym of.

She drifted back to the woman with her clipboard.

"So?" The estate agent wasn't expecting the student to say yes, feeling this was a waste of her time as she wasn't wearing one of those light blue sweater vests the rich kids did, though she have the accent.

"I'll take it."

"…Really?"

She gave the estate agent an odd look. "Yes. Can we go back so I can pay and get this done with?"

"O-Of course!"

Looks like her three hours with Shaun financed her an apartment. Bullworth Town was very cheap compared to the Old Vale. She quickly found herself the best bed she could and ordered it in that night, along with doing a whole load of food shopping and getting things for the house, like toilet paper and shampoo. She offered the amused lifters a cup of tea and some cake for not only bringing the damn thing up but also setting it up, even though she'd paid for that service. After they left, she treated herself to a luxurious bath and figured she'd best get back to school afterwards. She'd do a list of things to do and get for the upkeep of this place.

Her own home.

It was a very nice feeling.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"Want me to read you to sleep, Watson?"

"Nah." The bath had made her sleepy and while she would much prefer trying out her new bed at home, she had to be here. Super king size with a wonderful mattress, covers to sink in and stay there forever and also four poster, it was a dream compared to this thing. This was horrible in comparison.

"You're staring at that ceiling mighty hard." Jimmy retorted, nose twitching at the strong scent of nail polish from Christy doing her toes. The red head was looking damn good in those tiny shorts and cute top, hair tussled around her. Shame about the irritable gossipy side she had, and he wasn't particularly sure he could take the squealing voice in his ear if he was to screw her. He could tell she was a screamer - she never shut up with her voice high pitched – and that could make him deaf. "Did it offend you somehow?"

"Yeah, too damn low. I'm not a plebeian." She joked.

"Hah?"

Gary gave a put upon sigh as he did his work from below her bunk. "Rich bastards had big houses with high ceilings. Commoners obviously had small houses with low ceilings. Hence the 'I'm not a plebeian' joke that really was stupid to give to Hopkins, Watson."

"Shut up, Gary." The two replied in one voice, snickering at each other when he glowered back at Jimmy in annoyance, punching up at Laurie's mattress causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Oi!"

"Shut up yourself, accomplice."

She hung upside down over the side to give him an exasperated look. "Still on the Watson thing?"

"Won't ever be off the Watson thing." He smirked as her lips quirked knowingly and he showed her his work. It was a picture of a hole and figures cheering someone on. She gave him a curious look as he pulled it back. "Who shall we put in there, then?" Laurie gave a hopeful smile and he scowled. "No, idiot." A pout was his response before she went thoughtful and then she snapped her eyes to Jimmy, who'd gone back to his work for a second. "Nice choice."

Laurie flipped off the bed and plonked down next to Gary, who didn't bother to make any room for her, content in simply letting her shift against him so she didn't fall off. "Really? But who else?"

"First day ring any bells?" He said in boredom and sat up straight when she turned to Jimmy and called his name, internally cursing up a storm.

"What?"

"Do you like to fight then?"

Jimmy cocked a brow at her. Giving a suspicious look, he nodded. "Yeah, I can go for a good fight every now and then. It's been a while, got kicked out of my last one for picking too many fights."

Gary started reordering plans in his head.

It was one thing to trick a person into being your puppet, it was another entirely for having one willing to do your work.

How could he use this unexpected gift?

"You know, we have a pit called The Hole that we use for fights." Tom spoke up on the top bunk from across the room. "I'm sure we can set up some fights, a little betting spot, steal some drinks from Galloway and get people in on it. The guys would love it."

Gary suddenly rather liked these morons.

So _easy_.

"What about if girls wanna fight?" Laurie asked innocently with a tiny bit of eagerness, causing Tom to laugh and she stopped herself from glowering.

"Girls don't fight guys in here."

"Well I was talking against another girl but… Why not? I've got into fights with guys before." Jimmy and Tom looked at her in disbelief, and then began chuckling at each other as if she was lying and she gave a slight frown at the unintentional insult. She turned to see Gary's face blank, feeling a bit hurt from their mindless insult, but he gave a very slight understanding nod and rubbed a finger against a bared bit of skin, having seen her in action and she felt a touch better. "Seriously." They snickered causing her back to stiffen up in irritation. "I bet I could beat either of you two in a fight as well."

Christy gasped and then rushed over to grab Laurie. "I just remembered something really important! Please let me tell you!" She said in excuse and pulled her out and shuffled her along into the bathroom, with Laurie confusingly allowing it. She locked the pair of them in a toilet stall, ignoring the uncomfortable look the Brit was sending her and gave her a glare. "You can't just say stuff like that in here! The girls don't attack the guys that protect them. That's just _stupid_."

"Just because I'm friends with some blokes doesn't mean I'm gonna let them stand up for me when I can defend myself." Laurie waved away and then looked around the stall, nose twisting in distaste. "Why would you drag me into a toilet…?"

The red head ignored that and continued on forcefully, "Look, Bullworth men look after Bullworth women, not the other way around. They listen to us and do things for us and we let them feel like men who go off to fight while we keep to our own gender to fight-"

The brunette put up both hands and shook her head. "Bullshit. Seriously. Stop spouting this shit from your mouth. Your stupidity might spread. Listen and do things? Really? _Really?_ What kind of medieval bullcrap-"

Christy looked determined. "We can get anything from our men if we just act like submissive women-"

Laurie reached around her, pushing her out the way. "Okay, NOW you can go fuck yourself! There's kink that stays in the bedroom, and then there's self-respect." She snarled and strode out furiously, striding back to her room. If other woman wanted to act like that- fine. Fine! But _she_ would not be forced to act like that herself. She couldn't believe that was even a thing here! How was it even a thing?

Fucking. Ridiculous.

"Laurie!"

"Get shat upon." The Brit glowered over her shoulder and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She remarked snappishly, turning around again to see the Greaser princess in front of her. "Didn't mean it. Seriously." She ran a hand over her face.

Lola sniffed at her, curious enough to forgive if she got information. "It's fine. What's the yelling about?"

"I didn't know about these… rules the girls have about being-" Her mouth twisted into a sneer. "-_Purposefully_ submissive and forcing it upon the rest of us who don't want to be."

Lola chuckled. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Then she ducked closer and whispered, "You know the boys also have one about women and dating? That we're to be fought over like prizes? The males in here have to claim you, and then if anyone else wants you they fight. Whoever wins, even if it's someone you don't like, has you. Johnny did for me- why else would I cheat on the man so much even if he was a good friend? He liked me, so he fought for me and winning, he gets me. I was simply taken even though I thought we were friends. I try to go against it anyway I can and cheating and making the whole thing look ridiculous is all I can do. Too many guys who like it as it is."

"Truly?"

"Uh-huh. The few in here who don't are nobody strong to change anything. Like that femme-boy of yours. He got beat up for saying it at the back of the class one time. I overheard by accident."

"What?" Laurie snapped in anger, then she realised why Gary wanted lessons and to know a few tricks. He wanted to win her. Without telling her about this whole… _Stupidity_. He simply expected to try and win her?! And Seth too! No wonder Seth hadn't tried anything on, assured in his presence over her with his own strength that he had no need to claim anything and not acting on his feelings must have _easy_ until Gary came sniffing around. They both bloody knew! And Tom! Not wanting to play by such rules, Tom had simply tried to carry her off that one time but he still knew and never told her. She growled low in her throat and darkly glared at Christy who'd come up with unease in her step. "Fuck _off_, bitch."

"You and me could be good friends." Lola continued, crossing her arms. "Both of us know the truth of how the boys think about us. We'll both need an ally when this gets out." She sneered at Christy, who flushed and gripped her skirt nervously, knowing it'd be she who'd put it out amongst the girls that Laurie wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

An actual smile tilted Lola's lips instead of the usual disdainful look she gave the girls. "Good. I'll see you later."

That calmed her rage a little, but for now, she was going into her apartment she'd gotten more furnishings in for and she'd cool down there. She nodded and walked away from the new ally to go back to her current room. The boys looked up at her angry visage and then at a worried trailing Christy.

"Everything okay?" Jimmy ventured warily and reared back a little at Laurie's dark scowl in his direction. "Obviously not." He muttered, hiding behind his book.

"Too _fucking_ right it's not, Hopkins."

Tom looked over lazily. "What's the matter, babe?"

She twitched at that and went back to her drawer where'd she'd put her duffel bag and jacket. "Men! All of you fucks!" She replied angrily, grabbing a set of uniform and stuffing it into her bag. "I can't fucking believe-"

"Ah, Laurie-!" Christy said in response.

Laurie swirled around and stalked up to her, grabbing her by the shirt. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me again or I'll throw you out the window!" She shoved her away onto the bed harshly, going back to the chest of drawers and throwing all her stuff into the bag. She'd live off campus now. She'd decided whether or not to continue Bullworth later when she wasn't so geared up. So just couldn't believe the nerve of these people. How hadn't she seen any of this for the past two years being here? Yeah, she was busy with her martial arts, but surely _something_ would have alerted her?

Gary watched on in alarm, shoving his essay for English to the side. "Where're you going?"

"None of your fucking business! Don't you talk to me either!"

"_Seth wants you. He'll want to fight me for you." _

"_Train me." _

"_Give me a few tricks he won't see coming."_

"_We'll end up fighting for you-_"

He'd practically given away the secret.

But how did she feel about his words now?

Laurie hated that she actually liked the fact someone was willing to put in time to have the chance to ask her out. There was a sense of being fought for she guessed Christy was trying to get through to her with. Yet to simply be submissive? No, no matter how nice it was to be fought for by the one you wanted, it wouldn't stop her moving out and keep from having to put up with this male dominative shit when she had her own place and could buy her own tutors. There's no way she would somehow be '_won_' by someone she didn't like, not when this was a free damn world and she could date whoever the fuck she wanted.

If Gary wanted to live by those rules, then power to him.

She sure as hell wouldn't.

She looked at the suitcase in her drawer and took that too, also gathering her more important documents into a folder and kicking that shut. She was about to go out when she saw Pete's look of concern. "I'll be fine." She winked at him and then left the room.

Gary stalked after her. "What's the matter?" He practically hissed out as they went down the stairs.

"I think you fucking know, male."

He blinked at the bizarre ending. Yes, he was a male. So? Why would that piss her off-? His mind slowly clicked onto the knowledge that _she knew_. In the five minutes she was gone, she'd somehow gained the knowledge that the girls were to be fought over and he could easily guess the direction such words came from. Of course she didn't like it. This was Laurie Watson, martial artist and free runner extraordinaire. She could fight and probably had been easily able to kick all their asses in one go the whole time she'd been here and _still_ yawn afterwards.

A bunch of teens compared to the twenty grown ass men she'd knocked out in two minutes he'd seen? And she was tired at that time? Exhausted even? The Bullworth boys would get fucked over. She'd have been beyond angered at this and rightfully so, too.

"Laurie. Laurie!" He grabbed her arm. A huge mistake thinking about it. He groaned as his arm was twisted and his front was slammed up the wall. Moving seriously _hurt_. "You think I didn't want to say?"

"Yup."

"And what'd happen to me if I did?"

"Not to offend your delicate male sensibilities, but did you think I'd allow you to come to harm if you were mine?"

Gary was able to twist his head and glower at her. "And if we were to break up? Who'd do you think they'd think was free game for going against the system?"

She was silent in acceptance of that. The Brit spoke up slowly, "That's then, and it's an '_if_ we broke up' or 'got together'. Plus it depends on the outcome of the breakup. I'm friends with the rest of mine."

"I suppose it helps you're not in England with them?" He drawled in her accent, causing her to unwillingly crack a smile. "Oh, _how quaint_ of you."

"Shut up, Smithy."

His pretty damn good accent kept on. "Oh, do be _quiet_-"

"Shut yo ass up!" Her American accent was flawless causing him to look at her weirdly. "I dunno. Fit somehow." She let go and walked away with him quickly catching up. "Look, Smith. After hearing that shit, I don't want anythi-"

Seeing her line of thought, he spoke up quickly as they exited the dorm. "Do you think I agree with it? It's no way in conducive to me and my plans for this place."

"Plans?"

"Yes."

"…Well?" She said as they turned left to exit.

"I want to own the school."

"Then I'll give you the money."

"Not own it like- You have that amount?" Gary then said in curiosity. "Your family is rich?"

"I really don't know how much this place is worth, but probably not." She grinned as she exited the grounds, the lamp lighting the way through the darkness. "I could probably rent it out for a year or two until my funds go to zilch though. I'm decent at accounting, but not that decent. Why are you following me?" She then demanded, realising she was supposed to be angry with him. It was kind of hard to stay angry with him. Bloody bastard was a smooth talker, and coupled with her lust for him and the friendship they shared and that he was against it as well, it was paramount to her damn well nearly inviting him back to her place for a quick fuck.

A quick fuck, huh?

The thought had merit.

"I don't like the thought of you walking out in the night without me. I know you'd be safer than I would," He mocked when she opened her mouth and then huffed in amusement at him. "But I was also raised around this thought of chauvinism and seeing as I think of you as mine I still need to know you're safe. Any man would of their girl."

Laurie narrowed her eyes at that. "You just want to know where I'm going."

Gary stared at her before slowly looking away as if he hadn't heard her words, letting her lead the way into Bullworth Town.

"For fucks sake, Smithy. Maybe I'm meeting another man?"

He scowled at that. "You didn't have enough time and you came to pack your stuff in furious swiftness. I highly doubt it."

"I could have planned it before that and was simply waiting for a good excuse. I may have just tripped on one and allowed you to tell me the rest of it. Thanks by the way."

"You didn't."

"I may have." She replied victoriously, happily tricking him as they went over the bridge and into town. She smiled at Mr Oh through the window when they connected eyes, giving him a quick wave when he waved at her. Gary watched this with his own narrowed eyes, reactively putting a hand on her back. "Don't even try it, Smith. I'm not happy with the fact you kept this from me. If you'd have told me-"

"And it got out that I did-"

"Okay, they'd have been pissed off, but I'm not about to drop you out like that-"

"Drop me out?"

"Kind of like… In this instance, leave you in the deep end of the pool, so to speak? Is that another one you don't understand? Or how about I'm not just going to tell them because you told me? Why would I want to put my man in harms' way? If it was friggin' explained at least… This is what secrets do, Smith."

"Take me to where you're going and I'll tell you it all."

"Why should I even give you the chance?" Laurie said in reply, stopping at a bus stop. "I've money. I can complete a grad certificate with tutors. I've a home. I've connections. Might not have a family but I have my Sifu. Frankly, I can leave Bullworth behind without a single regret or _anything_ holding me back. Can you say the same?"

Pride versus want warred in him.

Surely there was a way to keep her without him feeling like some dog panting after it's owner?

Then she looked at the ground and kicked at it lightly. "Wouldn't have any friends though, would I? Sifu would love that, me being there all the time. His little warrior. It's not like I hadn't finished schooling over in the U.K."

"I thought we were friends."

"Yeah. So did I, Smithy." The Brit replied forlornly, looking away from him to see if a bus was coming. She wouldn't be taking him to her place unless he gave something akin to an apology or a decent argument.

"So this is it?" He suddenly spat causing her to blink up at him with wide eyes. "You're just going to leave Bullworth? You're not going to try and put people in their places. Because you could, you know. You could try and change it. That Lola tries, I know she does, but fucking around doesn't do anything but make the boys feel empathy for him. They just think she's a bad nut."

"Christy took me to the toilets and practically told me the girls had to... Well."

This he'd never heard before. "What?"

"Oh yeah, the girls have a side as well. You want to know? You will tell me it all." She bargained with him.

The information snippet got his attention, dangling in front of him like that. So not only did she have secrets upon secrets – her family, Lukas and her and Seth's involvement with gangs, a hidden home away from Bullworth, money, her connections and just fucking _everything_ – she also knew about the girls way of dealing with Bullworth males. Something he never even knew of. Something that could go a long way into helping him own the school. He wasn't afraid to run away from situations as long as he got the last word in to save his pride – such as the time him Jimmy and Petey went to fuck about with the Hobo, leaving Jimmy behind to deal with his mess.

Frankly he didn't know why he'd be letting such a gold mine go.

His instincts could absolutely smell information leaking from her and together with the lust and possessive lust he had for her, he wasn't going to let go.

"Might want to hurry, poppet." She pointed up the road.

The bus was coming around the corner slowly, causing his fist to twitch.

"Tick tock."

Fine.

"Time's a'ticking."

Fine!

"Here's what I got from living in Bullworth." He spoke of the rules regarding the girls swiftly. Fighting if their 'proclaim' was disputed by another if someone else wanted her. When he explained it, it felt a lot like the girls had the better hand. No hitting the girls, listen to them in fights, only allowed to proclaimed three times unless you lost a fight? What got her was that while the men 'respected each other's territory' they could still fight to take the boyfriend away and take their place. Er, what the fuck? "There you have it. The men's side of things."

Laurie was quiet for a moment, fiddling with the bags' strap across her chest. "Alright, you don't make it sound so... But from what Christy was telling me about the women's side of this? That we pretty much had to just take it. Her exact words were 'act like submissive women'. Now there are two ways she meant that, the kinky fun roleplay way with blindfolds and doing whatever for your lover in the bedroom department, or the 'I have no pride, push me over and use me for a fuck hole way', and she sure as hell didn't mean sexual roleplay. Why would I submit myself like that? Why would any of them? So they can enjoy the feeling of getting fought over? Fuck, have some fucking dignity, _please_."

"So that's why it's worked out for so long. There's been reciprocation." Gary mused to himself as the bus opened its' doors up and others went on. "Are we getting on?"

She looked at the bus. "Nah. Now you've explained I won't. It's all I wanted, after all. Plus I don't need the bus to get home."

"Then where did you plan on going?" Gary remarked in exasperated annoyance and crossing his arms sternly, sighing when she pointed to the building across the road. "You were playing me?" She nodded, and somehow it only increased his desire for her, knowing she'd had the gall to try and trick him and succeeded, disliking the amused pride he felt. "I hate you."

Laurie laughed, grabbing his hand and crossing the road, before letting go to take her keys out. "C'mon. You can stay at mine so the prefects won't bust you. They hover more around the girls dorm come eleven pm so even I'd have a little trouble getting in."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Please Review!

LaRS.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"So when did you get this place?" Gary asked, looking around the barely furnished place. No television. No pictures on the walls. Nothing to say this place belonged to her. It must be new. It was a good size for one or two people, and he guessed her Sifu may live with her and have his own dojo pay for this. Could she have _needed_ a reason to leave?

"Uh, at five?"

"Five, as in just over five hours ago five?" He said in disbelief.

Laurie smiled as she put down her bags in the front room and let him look around, going to the kitchen as she remarked playfully, "You did say we needed to have our own room." She took out some ingredients to make chorizo and prawn jambalaya, knowing she'd end up freezing half of it. She'd have to get a rice cooker too, so she could have hot rice at any time of the day.

"Are you saying to me that you got this _apartment_ because I said _yesterday _we needed our own _room_?" He said in disbelief, walking in to see her making some dinner for herself. "You know I meant getting them all out at one time or skipping a lesson?"

"Yup and yup." She started cutting up an onion and some spring onions as well as red and yellow peppers. "I'll let you have some if you're hungry and help me out."

"_You're_ not a very good host."

"You're a rubbish guest for bitching at his host, now come here as I slice this up while you start rinsing the rice with water."

"Only because I know you won't spit in it."

"Don't hurry up and I will." She tossed back over her shoulder cheekily and he finally moved up to help, handing him the bag of rice and a sieve. "Keep going until it runs clear. It's better rice then. I'll have to season the meat for tomorrows' stir fry as well." She murmured to herself absently, hands flying with the knife.

His eyebrow raised. "You're a bit too good with a knife. Of course I noticed that back in biology…"

"Not according to Sifu. I'm barely acceptable. Barely acceptable in everything though. That's Sifu for you." Then she chuckled randomly and explained when he gave her an odd look. "I just wondered what he'd think of you here."

"Would he not like it?"

"Not like it?" She barked a laugh, placing the vegetable into a large bowl as Gary finished with the rice and put the food into a pan she handed him and placed it on a hob, adding water and setting the temperature and timer on the oven. "Hell, he'd love it. The man's been trying to marry me off since I was fifteen. He'd love the fact you were here. Auspicious for him. He's unbelievably traditional, you know. Thinks women, well, couples, but mainly women, should get married young as it makes for a stable life for both of the married couple. I just think he's insane, but what do I know? I'm just the student he kicks around the training hall constantly, daily… all the friggin' time."

"Wait, so you find that funny, but you get riled up at Bullworth?"

She nodded in understanding. "See, in all his traditional thoughts, Sifu has never forced me into anything in such a way. Grow my hair? Sure it's supposed to show talent that you won't have your hair gripped in a fight because you're too good. If it has the extra advantage of 'attracting a mate even when up and hidden' - Sifu's words, not mine – then okay, let him be happy with that. If he keeps spouting dumb marriage shit, let him. He doesn't bring around men and demand I go on dates with them, he just points out stuff every once in a while about choosing a good man suited to me if we're out and my eyes drift to ones he doesn't like. If he's taught me how to cook Chinese and even says how I'll 'have to feed my husband decent food unlike the swine food from around here', then hey, I'm learning how to cook authentic Chinese food with recipes handed down through centuries of perfecting said recipes."

"Two birds with one stone type of man, then?" He stated as she got out some seasoning and meat.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded in agreement as there was a bit of comfortable silence between them.

Gary couldn't help but break it, announcing that, "I want the school. I want to play them all against each other and hold their meaningless lives in my hand."

She gave him an incredulous look at his wording. "Well, okay. You have fun with that, Smithy. What? Don't look at me annoyed like I'm brushing it off or something. If you want to, then have fun doing that. I'm debating whether or not to stay at Bullworth, but I'll help if I can, poppet."

"What? You can't leave just because of the males." He demanded, turning to her with a needling eye at her shrug. "No, Watson."

"Why not? If I can't go after the man I want what's the point of staying and teasing myself? When I can get tutors and see him anyway? I live ten minutes from school so it'd be fine if I left and I got to see my man regardless." She looked him dead on, letting him know exactly who she wanted and turning him on a little at her determined face. Fuck, he loved her eyes, all beautiful gray like a cat's fur. Not that he'd tell her that. He wasn't such a fucking pussy. He could think things to himself without saying them of course. "What would make me happy thinking about whether or not that if I left you for a bit they would or wouldn't kick the shit out of you for going against their rules? If you even did?"

"If you wanted me to, I would." He responded without even thinking about it, keeping an eye on the rice for a second before turning to her.

Gary had to wonder about his own pride getting flushed away down the toilet.

Why was he wanting her so badly again?

"...You think I would buy an apartment just for _one_ night of fun?"

Ah.

That's why.

He smirked widely at that. Well, he didn't mind being so soft if it was just to one person who'd keep it to herself. "Sounds good to me." He murmured thoughtfully. "An apartment for us."

"You should check out the bed." She said with an open face, a sudden childlike exuberance on it. "I bought _the best bed_. Seriously, go look and just flop on it."

Gary cocked his head curiously, not one to take orders, but checking out the place they'd be having sex was fine with him. "Sure."

Laurie watched him go before taking out the prawns to defrost a little and began chopping up some chorizo and taking out a pan and putting some sesame oil in it. She continued with her food making until she heard Gary call out, "I'm not sleeping in my bed ever again. You'll have to put up with me in your bed from now on."

"As long as you're not a bedcover stealer!"

"I'm taking that as a promise." He warned, feeling like he could fall asleep at any second. He must have done, because the next thing he knew Laurie had jumped him, scaring the shit out of him for all of two seconds before he scowled at her. "Couldn't call my name like a normal person?"

"I did." She replied in amusement, grey eyes gleaming at him when he gave her a withering look. "Once. Then I jumped you. Can't help myself." She replied airily, not shifting off him in the slightest. "I see you lying down so gorgeously in my _just_ as gorgeous bed, so how can I resist?" His hair was askew from its' old Nazi style and she went to put it back in order but instead simply ran her hand through the surprisingly soft strands. His own hand reached up to cup her neck and pull her down for a kiss as the other hand slithered up her thigh to rest under her skirt and stayed on the back of her thigh as she leaned into him.

It might only have been three days since he kissed her but it felt like forever had passed. Warmth flushed through his body when she sighed into his touch and settled her chest against his, her forearms on either side of his head, one hand tilting his head up for a better angle and hummed in amusement as he pulled them to their sides. It was lax and lazy and he forgot about food completely. She was the first to initiate tongues, swiping a teasing tongue over his bottom lip for a taste and he immediately responded with bringing his own out to play and never realised how sensitive the top of his mouth was when she slicked a playful tongue over it quickly, causing him to hum in response and press them closer together.

His hand trailed up her back and enjoyed the smallness of her lower back and noted how nicely she fit into the crook of his arm as his arm circled her waist.

"Gary." She murmured happily, kissing a trailed down his neck, and she wondered if they got together, would she be the one to initiate sex the most? It was an interesting thought. She kissed up again, hand still twisting into his short locks. "Dessert comes _after_ dinner, sweet."

"It doesn't have to." The male clamped down on her waist with his arms, sitting up and moving back against the headboard, causing her to snigger at his hopeful intentions, both of them feeling his hardness. "Don't you agree?"

"And then we just both fall asleep?"

He blinked, looking down at his feet. "You took my boots off?"

"No shoes on my bed." Her own feet were bare, though he had socks on. "So, you want sex and sleep."

Gary kissed along her collarbone, tugging her tie out of the way with his teeth, not seeing how that got her going but definitely feeling her grind down on his hard cock. "An excellent plan, Miss Watson. Good thinking. Definitely good thinking." His hand went up and tugged at her hair band, letting all her hair loose. "Such pretty hair always hidden away." He mocked, playing with the strands she let no one else touch.

"Food, Mister Smith." Laurie broke out of his unwilling hold, giving a faint smile as she rubbed her aching scalp with a sigh of relief and then walked out with a ruffled Gary following. "Then sleep." She pretended she didn't see the put out look on his face as he readjusted himself for comfort but she grinned at his surprised expression as they entered the living room. There was the main dish, but there were also some olives in a small dish and some garlic bread she must had made quickly on another large plate. "I don't have anything in the dining room as that apparently didn't come under 'part furnished' but I managed to haggle. Uhm, if you don't like olives then don't worry. Apart from Seth's mumsy, I'm the only one who I know does."

"His mom?"

"Yeah, she's a _great_ mathematician. I think she may even be coming to Bullworth when the college opens."

Gary snickered at that, sitting down before the low table where all the food was. "I really like olives. Nice one, Watson. This actually looks really good."

Her pleased grin brightened her face up. "Also, I don't know if you favour wine, but I did bring out a bottle that always went awesome with this meal. If not, no worries. I have beers." She sat opposite him, pouring herself a drink but he surprised her by holding his empty glass out for a glass of white. "I'm glad you want some." Deciding upon letting him eat and enjoy her food instead of grilling him about the school, she began to speak. "I've been doing martial arts coming up to fifteen years. I started at about four and a half with Sifu when I first met him. He'd had some trouble with debtors or something and my dad needed a babysitter. My dad goes around the world, meeting with people, doing… something." Her face scrunched up as she speared an olive. "Not really sure anymore. I haven't seen him since I left England with Sifu and he hasn't been in touch." She chewed on the yummy olive merrily, humming happily.

He stared. "You just left? Without telling your father?"

"Sure. Honestly, I could barely tell you what he looks like anyway. Sifu has pretty much been my life. He taught me everything I know about nearly everything we touched on. Unfortunately his debtors wanted more out of him. Gangsters that had wanted to use him, you know? So we went to some little known area in New Hampshire with plenty of willing students and also a boarding school that was actually pretty damn reputable. We just didn't know what it really was reputable for." Laurie mused to herself with a quiet chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I love Bullworth – it has its' own rhythm you know? - but this has just blown me away."

"You'd really leave?" The American's voice was low as he stared at her, meal already half gone. "We can keep us a secret, like you said. We can retreat to here. Forget listening to their rules. Help me take over the school and fight back."

"Fight back? How?" She demanded.

A glimmer entered his eyes as he got excited, something she saw not five minutes ago in her… their, room. "You leave that up to me. I'll keep you informed of it all, but people and plans change, right?"

"Hey, let me in on the planning too." She noted his hesitance and then decided to let her secret out. "If I tell you a big secret will you promise to let me in on the planning? It'll help change your mind."

"Tell me first."

Seeing as it'd been the other way around earlier, she had to laugh. "Sure. You of course remember the Shamrock taking away Rodrigo, you know, the one from the…" She had to pause in thought before recalling, "Jalisco Giants?" At his nod the Englishwoman licked her lips apprehensively and then continued, "The reason Rodrigo was following us and Seth in particular was because they tried to steal the twelve Renoir paintings worth up to three hundred twenty thousand dollars each that _we'd_ filched for the grifting ring we were involved in with Lukas. Seth's a hacker, which he learnt from Lukas for about three years, and I'm an infiltrator or thief if you'd prefer and I've only done it since Jan I think, maybe December."

"…" Gary was gobsmacked that he'd never known that about a person from Bullworth. That Seth had been doing it for even longer really got him gritting his teeth. "An infiltrator?"

"Yup. I was just asking Seth the other day about starting our own one up and wondering if we should take on Jimmy and-"

"That's why you were wanting him to follow you?" Gary demanded from her and she happily nodded, looking glad to talk to someone about it. Jimmy was a fighter, no wonder she also wanted him. "I want in."

"Do you now?" Laurie asked thoughtfully. "What do you prefer to do? What's your things? We had all types of people with different specialities. Sports knowledge and art and antiques mostly were our hits. The Renoir paintings me and two others went in to steal on the first of September, were spotted by one of the specialists and our leader who began it."

"I told you I've got a near eidetic memory. Taking the school seems to pale in comparison to this."

She nodded in wistful agreement, putting her chin in her hand. "It really does." Then she blinked out of it and leaned closer and he automatically copied. "Look, I told you this because I'm good at doing things. You need me to break into one of the Preppies homes up in Old Vale and steal something? Done. Plant something on someone? Done. Charm a man into my bed while my workmates get out of a tough situation?" She laughed at his face of dislike, mischievous. "I'm kidding. I left that to the Swedish twins though I _was_ the one to take on the security guards while the lads broke into rooms if we didn't have keys of some kind because they were better at it. I like my thrills. Sex, stealing and secret societies are my thing."

"Alright. Yeah. You and me. We'll take over."

"Smithy, I'll help _you_ take it over. You give me the thrills and I'll… well, I was gonna say the kills but that's just a wee bit scary."

He saw something then, in the way she acted. "Have you?"

Her mouth went dry and she cleared her throat from the sudden build-up of phlegm and she stared at her half eaten food. She gripped her skirt. "Once by accident. Once…"

Gary felt himself clench his teeth. "I see. I'm not going to tell anyone." He said quietly as the room went just as quiet, and the only sounds were of cutlery hitting plates. Noting her drink had gone down he topped it up for her. "Seriously. I don't care." He'd chosen her and such things wouldn't chase him away. Not now when he'd heard how she'd help him take it over and hopefully they'd eventually begin to start a con ring. He wasn't sure about Seth being in it, but having an experienced hacker and also knowing he was screwing Laurie behind his pining back would _feel great_.

Ideas were already popping into his head about eventual cons he'd try out.

Damn.

He honestly couldn't wait.

No wonder Laurie got so jittery about thrills.

"You don't?" She said doubtfully. "I was going to drink when I found out the first one died. It's fine." She waved him away when he eyed the bottle of wine distrustfully. "I only drink when eating. It's hard to get me drunk because I've damaged my poor liver so much. Sifu didn't really care about alcohol, oddly enough. Just no smoking or drugs. Heck, he doesn't even let me drink coffee or eat chocolate. Not that I'm missing out on coffee because I tried it once and hated it, but chocolate? I am a woman and I demand my chocolate fix!" She smacked on the table commandingly, causing him to snort at that. "But, alas, still no chocolate."

"No wonder he never gave you chocolate. You're energetic enough without that in you as well."

"Without that in me?" Her smile turned into a rakish smirk that definitely got his attention. "And I have all this energy for all sorts of activities, Smith." She sipped at her wine in satisfaction of getting his attention before placing it down and putting a hand to her cheek. "But someone seems to think I'm an alcoholic again. How cruel." She ran a hand down her neck as she leaned back on the same arm, grabbing her glass with the other and sipping more wine as she stared him dead on.

Gary had to still himself. This woman was dangerously attractive to him and responding with the same kind of signs. Tempted as hell to take her to bed, but something stopped him. She wasn't _just_ a screw and that just fucked with his brains. He wanted to keep her and make her want to keep him which messed with him even further. He wanted it to, to _mean_ something to her. He fiddled with his own wine glass, realising his thumb was rubbing over the roundness seconds after he began doing it and stopped, cursing his hormones. Her smirk only widened and he simply ate an olive, contemplating his position on her.

Should he seduce her?

Would it jeopardize anything?

"I want to have sex with you." She stood up looking at him expectantly as she walked past him with her glass of wine and went to the bedroom.

He nearly choked on his food.

Well.

That solved his dilemma.

He drunk the rest of his wine in one go, smacking the glass back down and quickly followed. She smiled knowingly, eyes hot as he entered the bedroom mere seconds after her, twirling her around by the hips. "Are you sure? I'm not sharing." He told her adamantly.

"Nor would you, or will I when we're sexual partners."

"Good. We're at an understanding." His lips covered hers firmly, tugging her shirt out of her skirt impatiently. He wanted to feel her skin, taste her once again, take in her scent. Shit, he was already getting hard at the thought of taking her for his own. "Woman." He growled as she ripped his teal jumper off while his hands desperately tugged her blue prefect jacket off, followed by unbuttoning her top as they ground against each other and kissed hotly, needing to be joined now they'd agreed upon each other.

Then he paused and looked down at her heaving chest, feeling himself harden at the sight of her bra pushing her breasts out so fucking perfectly that he had to physically shake his head and look at her. "I'll buy you the morning pill tomorrow."

"I finished my period only days ago. Don't worry. I'm far from fertile at this time of month."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll do it anyway. I'm not ready for a mini-me."

"Good man." She winked and laughed but was soon mewling at the sudden feeling of his hands touching her. The Brit held onto his shoulders with half lidded eyes and heart pounding in her chest as she panted slightly, grinding against him, kissing up his neck as best she could, but she was also so sensitive during sex that unless she took control and pleasured her man first, she wouldn't be as great a sex partner as she knew herself to be. He didn't seem to mind, intent on touching every bit of skin he could with his hot hands as his mouth ducked down to suck at her neck, leaving after print feelings of the big hands being there and making her feeling complete sexy and amazing.

Laurie went to take his trousers off but his hands grasped her wrists, putting her hands were he wanted them.

Of course the controlling male would want control over this; if she could was the fighter for the pair, then he'd be the one to control sex and her pleasure. She was allowed to undo his belt, slipping it out with a deft hand and letting the black piece of leather drop to the ground along with the other bits of clothing and felt herself pushed to the bed.

Gary felt her body shake from the aftermath and he haughtily pulled her on top of him. "We'll continue this in a little while."

Laurie's eyes widened before a just as wide grin settle on her face as she snuggled into him, enjoying the little kisses he dotted on her head and neck, nuzzling into her after. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"And don't forget; you're not just a screw."

Her eyes drifted closed. "M'Yeah..."

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! If you'd like the mature edited version, pm/review... etc... ;D

LaRS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Class next day was hard, because for all the anger Laurie wished she held for Bullworth still, she was right back in it and unable to help the satisfied look on her face as last's nights good screwing lingered. Good thing they were sketching a sculpture in the middle of class instead of each other. She was in between Gary and Petey instead of Seth and Gary, for while she'd forgiven Gary for this - as they'd resolved most of their troubles and let secrets out that bound them together before she invited him to her bed - she hadn't with Seth.

The two of them had agreed upon keeping secret, her helping him with the takeover of the school and with him joining the eventual beginning of a new grifting ring. For now though, it was coming up to a couple days nearer Halloween now and Gary had spoken of his want to make someone a target to use for the cliques to come to trust and eventually be betrayed by. He'd wanted Jimmy and she could understand, but she questioned how they could use him for the con ring if they'd made him hate them in a few days.

He'd grunted in agreement, but both of them knew he was the perfect fit. Strong, trusting and friendly. Completely and utterly useable in Gary's opinion, though his soft hearted woman rather liked him for some reason, so Gary had to commiserate himself that at least he got one half of his aims already.

Either that or bring Jimmy on board, which he wasn't wont to doing.

Laurie would probably be all over that, saying something like how they could get him in on board now and gain his trust for later in the ring.

He stared at his work thoughtfully.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea there.

He could always- Prefect Max walked by, passing said woman of his a note.

Gary eyes narrowed at the other males' back, protective.

…Maybe he had found a new target to use and abuse.

Laurie looked down at it, flipping it open. '_Seth wants to see you after school and the Jocks training session but you're not talking to him. What's wrong?_' She scowled and stuffed the letter in her pocket and the closest side to Gary, intent on ignoring his summoning. About ten minutes later she felt Gary snagging the piece of paper from her pocket and felt rather than saw him scowl. "Yep."

"Bastards."

"You two okay?" Petey asked and their faces carefully went back to normal. "Uh…"

"Don't worry about it, sweetums." Laurie gave him a smile. "Just a bit pissed off with certain factors of school life."

"Really? You seem pretty happy today."

"That's what a good hard fuck will do to you, Pete," Laurie remarked quietly in his ear, bending her head to hide her laughter when Petey stuttered and his pencil case dropped from his lap as he jolted in shock, causing her to snort in amusement at his utterly red face at her sudden words and start giggling to herself before helping him with his things. "Too much?"

"Yes!" He hissed, looking up to see Gary looking just as entertained by his shock before lowly murmuring, "Does he know?"

"Huh? Oh, well." She gave a wink to him. "Don't tell him, yeah? I'm sure he doesn't need to be told by you, hm?"

Petey felt terrible for his friend and vowed it wouldn't be him telling Gary first. If ever. The guy was scary as hell sometimes. "O-Okay."

They got back to their seats before Miss Philips could come over to berate them with Petey worrying the whole time over this new found knowledge. An hour later and they'd returned to their seats to do the written portion of their work and were told to find a partner and both would give a short presentation together. Before either of the two males that had their eye on the Brit could get to her, she'd jumped ship to Lola who'd waved at her and plopped down next to her with Petey paring up with a thoughtful Gary peering at them.

"Femme-boy."

Petey jerked giving him a cornered look, but Gary wasn't even trying to frighten him, much calmer today than usual. No sneaky looks or mutterings or shifty movements. Weird. "Y-Yes?"

His eyes snapped to him then. "Calm down, mascot."

"Lola knows, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Petey looked away.

Gary soon got that somehow she'd got it out of him. So that's how Laurie knew? Lola must have somehow found out Laurie knew something about the boys or girls rules and had given her more information. Maybe he should get her on board with his little take over crusade? Ah, but another woman lingering around when he wanted to jump his woman would annoy things with him. Not that she had to be around constantly; he was sure he could wrap Laurie around his finger enough to have her keep anyone else but him out of her apartment.

Or he could simply ask.

Laurie seemed to prefer the blunt approach.

Talking about being blunt, he'd have to ask if she'd gone to get the morning pill from the drugstore when he'd gone back early that morning to shower and change clothes, leaving money for it even though she already had the cash. She seemed responsible enough.

Right?

Gary stared at her before snorting at the thought of that energizer bunny over there remembering anything but her martial arts.

No, he was definitely asking after school.

* * *

.G.

* * *

The two giggled to each other as they left class, having stuck by each other the whole day. Lola's sass and Laurie's open joking had softened the unsure wall between them until it had crumbled and they could easily laugh with each other. Lola had even hung around when she'd gone to the Jocks and trained them up for a couple hours, enjoying the sight of man flesh next to Laurie. As they'd left and went passed the Harrington House route, Pinky had passed them looking a bit envious of their easy friendship but Laurie soon waved her over. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Nothing." She said snootily, crossing her arms, gold flashing from her fingers as it caught the glare of the slowly setting sun.

"C'mon doll, even Russell could tell someone pissed in your punch," Laurie stated, causing the Greaser to burst into cackles. "What's wrong? You wanna join us for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream is fattening." Pinky said moodily.

"Sorbet?"

"…I can do that." She gave a little wary smile.

Laurie and the other two went out the back route, quicker than the main entrance and Laurie soon swore when she noticed some of the Greasers hanging about her motorbike, looking it over with critiquing eyes. _Her_ motorbike! "Excuse me? Mind stepping away from my ride?"

"Yours?" One of the said in disbelief but they did move away, if slowly. Vance if she remembered quickly, the one obsessed with his damn hair. "No way."

Seeming to ignore her now, she turned to the girls. "I'm gonna move this back to my place before they dismantle my precious boy." It had a garage she could park in there. "I'll meet you girls at the ice cream parlour?" The two different clique girls stared at each other before Lola was the first to nod, and holding a shy fist to her mouth at the show of faith between the two hated cliques, Pinky nodded hesitantly. "Cool. Meet you there. Maybe inform Pinky of the boys rule? Ever thought of doing that?" She asked curiously before she left and Lola blinked to herself, slowly shaking her head, turning to Pinky.

Laurie came up, taking her key's out of her pocket. She walked up to the bike, going up to the compartment and taking out the helmet she'd put back in there, shucking it under her arm and jumping up on her bike. "It's mine. Stop looking at it like you're planning on stealing it. You'd think Greasers would have more respect for motors."

"This really is yours?" Vance said hollowly before blurting out, "I'm proclaiming you."

She stared at him as the boys stared at them, awaiting her verdict. Snapping out of her incredulous state. Laurie suddenly sneered and slammed the helmet into his face, knocking him to the ground. "Proclaiming me? Let's see how much you can proclaim me with a bruised fucking jaw, shall we? How about a nice detention with Seth? I'm sure my current lover would love to know who's trying to hit on his girl."

Wanting to stand up for their friend but also realising her status as prefect and all knowing of Seth's liking of her, they didn't know what to do and simply watched as she put the helmet on, awkwardly shoving her bun down with it and started the bike, racing out of the garage and school within seconds.

The ice cream meeting with the two girls gave out much information for them all. As she told the two of her Greaser moment the two gave her wide looks. Lola especially winced for Vance, who, while good looking and also so up his own ass because of it, was generally a nice guy once you got used to it and he stopped trying to impress you. Apparently he'd never bought into the whole claim thing, going for girls from other schools, but seeing a girl on a motorbike as sexy as that would even prompt him to ask it on a whim of lust.

"At least I'm sure it was that. That is one powerful machine you got there." She went into blabber mode about bikes and other motor and comparing it and Laurie nodded until she could finally answer something, inwardly wondering about Lola's knowledge on more… expensively rare motors. "How'd you ride it?"

"What can I say? I'm used to powerful machines between my legs. Man, I've said that way too many times." She laughed as Lola joined in and Pinky went red but couldn't help the giggles. Laurie also couldn't help but notice the interested glance Lola gave Pinky. "Are you a lesbian?" She asked curiously.

"No!" The pair of them stuttered, going red, utterly lying in Laurie's perspective.

"You completely fucking are! Or at least bi, right? I get it now. Is that why you hate the whole claim thing from the guys especially, Lola?"

Lola scowled before sighing at her stupidly happy expression of figuring it out. "Yes. I'm bi. I like a cock but I've always connected better with women on a romantic level." Lola looked out the window so the Englishwoman looked to Pinky.

"And you?"

"I'll have to marry and produce an heir." She said depressively. "So it doesn't matter who I prefer. It'll be chosen for me. That's why this claim thing doesn't bother me so much. If I can't choose and my future husband can't either, then at least I get experience now with a guy that actually likes me and can fight for me and chooses me. One of us gets a choice." She shrugged, eating her mango sorbet.

"Shit, hun." Lola replied to that, having turned around halfway through her explanation and put an arm around her shoulder as Laurie put a hand on her new rich friends arm. "Anyway you can get out of it?"

"I don't know. Daddy said he keep my trust fund locked up in a vault in the home until I got married and can access it."

Laurie's mouth watered at the information and she really, really, _really_ wanted to go see Gary this instance so they could do this. She'd get Gary to pick up much info, they could pick up Jimmy and he could help her break into the vault. "You mean like dollar bills? Not in a bank account?"

"Bills. Like a bank vault."

"Whoa." Laurie leaned forward and said quietly. "That's amazing." Who knew who else heard it in here and would use that information before her? "How comes?"

"He doesn't trust the banks."

Laurie had to hold back from running out that instance and jumping for joy at a new job tumbling into her lap. A rich person's mansion, likely guarded by security and dogs and hundreds of camera's and a main security room and the thought of such odd stacked against her made her shudder in delight. '_WHAT ELSE DOES HE HAVE?!_' Her mind screamed excitedly, but she forced her face to stay blank. "That's so weird." Laurie decided to gain information from her later. First she had much planning to do in terms of blueprints - try and get an in with one of the security guards for Jimmy- There was so much to do with so few of them!

Her phone went, jolting her from her inner celebrations. She looked down at it, seeing Seth giving her a text asking her to please meet up with him. She sighed, wondering how to get around this. Hopefully she hadn't caused too much of an upset, or Vance had forced his hand to also proclaim or whatever that time limit was in proclaiming. Maybe Seth never even thought about proclaiming, thinking it stupid like Petey did?

Probably just wishful thinking.

Men.

"I have to go. Prefect duties. You gonna stay or come with?" She texted back, guessing she owed at least an explanation to the guy for leaving him in the dark about her cold shoulder.

They both weren't finished with their food and were eyeing each other. "We'll stay."

"See you later, ladies." She winked and left, quick jogging back to Bullworth, phone up to her ear as she dialled- "Gary! Where're you?"

"_The library, why? What's got you excited?_"

"Excellent news! Oh but first, I'm telling you now that Seth asked to meet up with me, and I can't just keep the guy in the dark as to why I'm pissed off with him. So now I'm gonna see him."

"_What?! Don't bother with that crap. Come to me._"

"Look, poppet, I screwed _you_. You've nothing to worry about because I don't want him. Never have done." She reassured him, but that only seemed to rile him up.

"_Laurie-_" Gary said authoritatively but she cut him off.

"What? What is so damn important to you that I can't meet up with a friend on the likely chance that I'm now going to not be friends with him because he tries to proclaim me as his?"

He paused. "_If you think he's gonna try then knock him out like you apparently did to that Vance guy and don't speak to him again._"

"Ah, you heard of that."

"_Yes. Not sure what that'll mean for you. If the girls will rip you apart or the boys will for breaking these ridiculous rules, I mean. Or if it gets out to the teacher you may be demoted._" Gary mused over the phone. "_One more thing, I'm going off my pills. I don't want such dependencies on mind altering substances._"

"Oh wow. You're on pills?"

"_Not anymore._" There was something odd in his voice, sounding as if he was wanting to hear something?

She sighed, not knowing him well enough to be able to tell. "I'll do my best to look after you Smithy, but I really don't know about pills, you know? I'm sure we can have enough sex to negate anything though. I'm jumping you tonight by the way. But after food or I'll get you to cook."

"_Good. Tell me at home._"

She perked a brow. "Are you saying you consider my apartment home, Smithy? How presumptuous of you! What about your family home?"

"_I'm sure we have more to talk about later._"

"Yeah. Ciao, babycakes!" She remarked cheerfully, clicking off before he could insult her horrible pet name, snickering. "Babycakes, you just don't know, know, how I, I, I like it down low, low. Gah! Stupid song. Got it stuck in my head now." The Brit grumbled to herself and nearly jolted in surprise when Seth turned the corner of the main gate. "Bloody hell, man!"

"Laurie. Finally."

Seth looked unusually alarmed, causing her to worry, looking around sharply before finding nothing out of the norm. "What? What's wrong? Seth, speak to me, friend."

He pulled her away the main gates where people could overhead and pulled her across the road, remarking in relief, "I thought you were leaving."

"Leaving? I wouldn't leave without at least telling you face to face. Why would you even think that?" She said, inwardly a little hurt as they went to the area she'd previously fought in, up that dirt path near a huge tree.

Seth gave her an astounded look. "You broke that kid's _jaw_ and knocked him _out cold_. I've had to threaten him into keeping it quiet and paying him for the treatment and aftercare and even home tutoring. He won't be around again. He hasn't told the teachers anything however. Why would you do that? No one's telling me what he said."

Laurie huffed, crossing her arms and then gave him a dark stare. "He pissed me off for saying the one thing you never told me about in all our friendship and history. He fucking proclaimed me, and you? You never bloody told me what the boys do to get the girls in here. Fighting over us? Like we're fucking wet hole prizes to stick it in?"

His face drained of colour. "Laurie-"

"No, Seth, don't give me some bullshit excuse like you didn't want to hurt my feelings or- or- or I don't know! Did one time ever cross your mind that hey, maybe my friend would like to stick up for herself? That hey, that this is supposed to be an equal society? That hey, I should sit her down and show her what's actually happening in our school and why, if she ends up liking someone who's better at freaking cooking or singing or- or something not fucking fighting, she suddenly can't be with him because this bunch of territorial men have their own stupid-arse code of 'manliness' and she can't! Fucking! DATE HIM!"

He looked away and she shoved him, getting his attention back because turning away from an angry Laurie was a dangerous thing.

"Fucking _tell me_ why! Tell me why my best friend thought he should keep it a secret!"

"I love you! Okay? I love you, and I couldn't stand it if I _told you_ and _you left_. It's not fair, I know that! I know these _boys_ are fucking stupid! But real men wouldn't care about it and I never did! I've never claimed a girl like this, and never intended to. But you know what? For the woman I loved I would have done it though to prove I would keep her safe. You can count on that." Seth stared her right on, looking at her angry eyes glittering brightly, and she was looking so damned beautiful to him it made his fists clench that he could feel her slipping from his grasp.

"Yeah! To prove to other men which the woman you claim to love never gave a fuck about! Really amazing, that! And how can I trust you now? I've known you for longer than we were at that ring. You know I'm all about the thrill and the passion - why the hell wouldn't that also refer to my love life? To have someone bound that down and away from me is not acceptable to me - and you knew and you never fucking told me! Of all people, the one who stood by me! Wait, was that all because you loved me? Was none of it because we were friends?" Her eyes began tearing up and she angrily scrubbed them away before scowling again at him. "Am I only worth a screw?!"

"No! Of course at first it was friendship and of course you can trust me!" He hissed back angrily.

"Well, guess what? I sure as hell don't feel like I can! Even after the grift work we did and all the shit we've been through, this takes the fucking cake for me! You sure as hell have a funny way of showing you love me." Laurie stated adamantly, making him run a hand through his brown hair. "I'll pay you back for the hospitals bills and tutoring. Just send me the bills." She muttered, turning around to walk away, feeling gloomy. What other way was there without leading him on? Maybe one day he'd ask if they could be friends again and she wouldn't even demand an apology for him being a bastard like that. Or maybe she'd take the first step after a certain amount of time.

"No, Laurie, please-"

"Seth, I do not want to be cruel. I don't return your feelings. If this was any time before the start of the year when we were around each other constantly, then I probably would have returned your feelings pretty easily. It's not, and it hasn't happened and it won't. Do not make me be crueller than this."

"It's him, isn't it?"

She perked a brow. "Who? Lukas?" She waved that dismissively. "Sure, I was chasing after him but it wasn't anything major. I just wanted to screw the guy. He's well gone by now-"

He was semi-relieved that Gary Smith wasn't her first thought. "No, that Smith guy."

"Smith? What Gary Smith? Yeah, Smithy's cool, sure, and we flirt a bit but hell what do you want me to say? I flirt all the time. Hell I kiss guys on the cheek all the time. I wink at bloody everyone! No harm done." Laurie spoke in annoyance. "Frankly, he's the one who hinted towards me about the boys rules concerning the girls, making me figure it out eventually and then fucking Christy telling me her girls rule shit that got me smacking into Lola and then I found out from Lola the validity of it all? Right fucked me off. Don't think I haven't had a go at him either and we've somewhat hashed it out." She drabbled on before shaking her head to get back onto the subject. "Yet it was he who first got me on my path to enlightenment, so I sure as hell trust him because of it."

"Girls rules?"

"Oh. Interested are you?" Laurie snapped with a dirty look. "Wow. Just wow."

She turned and stalked away, leaving Seth disbelieving that he'd messed this whole entire conversation up. This was supposed to get him the girl. He'd been there for her time after time. That didn't seem to matter. He wondered if this was his karma for molesting her in her sleep, for being too cowardly for not telling her his feelings, and for not being a good friend to her like he should have been. He'd made a mess of this whole thing and now he'd lost her completely.

Shit.

Then he blinked when she came back. "Look. I'm still pissed at you, really fucking pissed, but I still want to do a ring once again and I have a job to investigate, so when you get over the fact we won't be together, come find me."

A job would take his mind off things.

"Who?"

"Gauthier's. Pinky told me she has a trust fund vault. _In her house. _I'm not saying we should steal it, but I'm also not saying we should let just anyone get their hands on it."

"That'd be a terrible thing to pass. Should anyone do so."

The two, even though they'd just been through an emotional argument, couldn't help the old sense of challenge and smirked at each other before Laurie parted for school once more.

He felt a brief measure of relief.

It'd take a while, a long while, but if they still had that…

Seth was sure they could be okay.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"Gary! You here?" Laurie called out as she first entered the apartment complex, figuring he might be waiting outside her door. No reply as she ran up the stairs to the third level she shared with another apartment. "Huh, well I'll just drop off my stuff then." She opened the door and scented the food cooked. "Gary, you cheeky bastard! You got a key cut, didn't you?"

"…Might have."

"There goes my gift." Laurie replied with a sigh before chucking her bag on the crappy sofa in the living room with a wide grin and dashing into the kitchen to see Gary with the wok, in a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt and only socks. She swiftly hugged him around the front when he turned at her noisiness. He swore out loud at her when the wok he was holding nearly fell off the side. "Oh! GaryGaryGary! Great news!" She said in excitement, leaning up to give him a big kiss and pulled back. "We might have our first job! And guess who gave me the info? Pinky Gauthier!"

A bit astonished by the hugely warm welcome after helping himself to living in her apartment, he looked at her in wary confusion. "The Preppie? And you don't care I just moved in without asking?"

"Silly cow told me her father keeps her trust fund in vault in the mansion in Old Vale!" She said in excitement and then went thoughtful for a second. "Oh, this is why Carter never let me in on finding new leads." She burst into snickers and began to happily sway from side to side with him. "But hey, you're my lover so why not? Could be fun, right?"

He checked her eyes for redness and found them a little... "Are you high?"

"No, no, I'm always like this when I've found something _incredible!_" Laurie laughed louder then, on a bit of a high. "I was like this when I first fell in love too. Of course I was fifteen and had the energy of an ADHD kid but I've calmed down a bit since then." She nodded, leaning forward to place a kiss on his neck and snuggled in.

"Clearly." Gary said wryly, going back to finishing off the stir fry by adding the pre-prepared sauce, letting her hold onto him as he leaned his chin on her head.

"Shut up you." She glared playfully. "Okay, so I'll be going to Sifu's afterwards, a couple hours so the food settles. I've missed training for a couple days and I've got more than tension to get out."

"I'm not good enough?"

"Ha! You've got the best feeling cock I've ever had. Don't think I'm about to lose that, but I have a _craving_ to spar. Sometimes that will come before coming."

Gary scoffed and leaned down to nip at her shoulder painfully in punishment for her words causing her to yelp and huff up at him. "Good. How about you tell me what happened with Seth."

She winked. "After food, yeah? I'll get the plates!" She swiftly moved over to the cupboards.

"Watson!"

"Trust me, it'll be fine!" She waved away as she brought the plates over. "I'll tell you some other time. We've _planning_ to do!"

He narrowed his eyes but smacked her on the nose with the large pair of cooking chopsticks causing a yelp and an odd expression to emerge on her face, causing him to raise his brow. "You will tell me."

"I will, luvvie." She smiled cheekily, eyes glinting up at him mischievously. "But food comes first!"

He rolled his eyes and dished up their meal, intent on putting the remainder in the fridge. "Whatever. Now tell me how you usually go about these things."

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N's: Just throwing this out just because.

LaRS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Halloween was soon upon them and Gary was having a hell of a time doing dangerous pranks on people. Breaking the sewage pipes at the Harrington House that nearly got him found and his ass kicked but managing to dodge Bif at the last second. Setting firecrackers off near the Greasers oil supply. Putting stink bombs in the air vents of the library.

Damn, he was having a blast reminding people _why_ he was the sociopath of the school, something he was rather coming to like as they all gave a wide birth of him. His usual Nazi outfit fit him well that particularly fine evening and he'd yet to see any of the other people he was close to, wondering what the hell they'd dressed up as.

He found Petey first, going as a typical vampire.

Somehow the elegance of his outfit suited the slighter boy, and the girls were _looking_.

…Curious.

"Well, well, femme-boy. Getting some attention now you've finally got into the puberty thing?"

Petey sighed. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Gary?"

"It's fun." He shrugged at the shorter boy, leaning on his shoulder and twirling his riding crop absently. "So what pranks have you done?"

"Few eggings, a few Volcano Four Thousands; the sort of stuff that won't get me beaten up?" Petey replied to him with raised brows at Gary's snort. "What about you?"

"A few near deaths, curing a few people from their underage alcohol cheekiness by breaking their sewage system, set a few fires. The usual."

Petey couldn't help but laugh, "You're terrible." But then he gulped as the riding crop went under his chin threateningly as the other male obviously hadn't liked his place being forgotten. "C'mon Gary…" He tried to cajole him with a half grin.

"Add terrorising innocent virgins to that list." The temporary Nazi mockingly remarked, shoving him away before strolling off, leaving behind a sweating Petey with a little smirk. Gods, he loved Halloween. Everyone was a target, and his dark clothes during the night were good enough to hide him in the shadows before anyone could see him coming. He had fun trying to sneak up on people but he'd leave that to others when he could go set up things elsewhere, with little booby traps like tripwires that gave him seconds worth of amusements.

He strolled around the corner to see Jimmy making out with some red head girl against the school wall. "Naughty, naughty, Hopkins." He called out sarcastically.

Jimmy parted in surprise, but didn't move his hands when he saw who it was. "Says the one making out with our resident Brit. Anyway, Zoe's not part of Bullworth."

"Once was, I believe. Had a bit of fun with Mister Burton, right?"

Jimmy instantly backed away, causing Zoe to scowl at them darkly and Gary to bark out a dark laugh. "You're such an asshole. I got kicked out 'cause I hated Burton as our teacher and when I complained I got expelled. I didn't have any fun with that guy, like psy-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bored of your histrionics." He waved his riding crop in dismissal, and leaving an annoyed pair behind him.

Obviously Jimmy was too damn busy with that slut to have any real fun.

Where was that woman of his?

He went around the school a couple times, half looking for her and half enjoying the little tricks or treats happening, taking in who was getting fucked off with who and who was making new alliances.

Always good to use.

He'd already prompted a few fights.

Gary's back was jumped and familiar arms slunk around his neck as the scent of melon and cherry almonds encompassed him. He automatically grabbed onto the bare legs clad in skin coloured stockings and high heeled boots. "Damnit, Laurie. You're lucky there's no one around right now." He hissed in irritation.

"Hey, Smithy!" Laurie said cheerfully ignoring his words, kissing his jaw happily and hugging him tight around the neck before jumping off. "Let's go mess with the teachers stuff! I'm sure Galloway won't cry _too_ badly if we yoink a few choice bottles from him, eh?"

His first look at her had him dragging her off to a private place so he could damn well screw her brains out. She was dressed in a short police woman's dress with a white blouse underneath with a hat similar to his, but had the chessboard black and white on it with the Queen's insignia on the front compared to the eagle on his and matching tie. She also had a police baton that, teasingly enough, looked like she could actually use properly. An open women's peacoat helped to ward off the coldness but didn't distract him from the fact he was shoving her up against the wall and kissing her hard, grinding against her to show his approval of such attire. His hands trailed over her body hungrily and she gleefully replied, glad for the attention she'd been seeking from him.

"Are these handcuffs?" He said in breathless lust feeling them dangle from the belt hoop on her back.

"Uh-huh."

"What _the fuck_ are you doing to me?"

His chuckles got her smiling in response, opening her eyes slowly and giving him a confused stare. "What?"

"I'm not complaining, but how comes you always make me come and not _us_ come?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"I love the taste of you." He held her up against the wall still with an arm hooked under her ass and he licked up his fingers, getting her shivering in delight from the sensual view. "And you don't seem to mind either." He said smugly, looking at her cockily. She seemed like she was experienced in this section and to see her come apart in his arms was a heady feeling of satisfaction in itself.

"Gods no. I'm keeping you." Laurie nodded to herself determinedly.

Gary ignored the warmth in him at that and raised a brow at her taking out panties and tissues from her pocket. "You came prepared." He accused her.

She took out a small box of condoms. "Damn right I did, I got word on you wearing that outfit, and call me screwy, but dangerous and dark gets me wet. So of course I had to stop by the drugstore. Now, are you one of those guys that bitches about condoms? Cause I'm not about to pop a pill every morning after."

He plucked the box from her hand and she cleaned herself up. "Partially, but that's because the wrong condoms are used. These… are the right ones?" He looked at woman questioningly.

"You're the first guy I've gone what do you guys call it? Bareback? Yeah, the first I've gone 'bareback' with. I actually went shopping with the other ones for condoms, funnily enough." She put her panties on again, giving him a wink. "You're a big boy, Smith."

He straightened her out. "Biggest?"

"Thickest." She nodded with a stupid grin when he snorted. "Trust me, that's more important than length. We women don't actually feel much past the first three or four inches of our kitty-cats anyway. Science facts." She grinned cheerfully and then gained a sharing look as she spoke, "You know, I'd love to be one of those people that do science tests about sex. I mean, how friggin' loved would you be? People will always be coming over and sharing their stories of how you helped them. Fuck the ring, I'll become a sexpert. Yeah. Sex is awesome." She snapped out of her dazed thinking as he walked away after rolling his eyes. "Gah! Hey! Wait up! What about you?"

Gary looked over his shoulder, already trying to push down his unmoving erection. "Don't worry about it." He shrugged, satisfied now with her taste on his tongue and looked front, not expecting the swiftness of her approach.

She cupped him gently from behind, her other hand trailing up his front as she pressed up her front to his back. "No way, I can't just leave my ma- Mm?" He put a hand over her mouth. Her face frowned when she realised she was open to his touch and not reacting in her usual way of automatically stopping herself from retaliating with a hit to him touching her. She stilled at that, momentarily shocked at what that meant to her. She had to speak to Sifu soon.

He kept a hand over her mouth as a few Greasers walked by the other side of the wall before the pair of the scaled the wall and jumped over it. She'd seem to shake off that weird face she sometimes had on and had a wide grin on her face, her energy bobbing back up and becoming infectious, causing him to become jittery too. He'd been off the pills for a couple days now and the only things that had calmed him down and set him normal had been her tiring him out a little and getting lost in his planning. Yet it helped that she was the one who was much more energetic, even when he was off his meds now. He could feel relatively normal in comparison.

Even if he wasn't doing her, he'd still be content in keeping her close just to calm him down.

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He hated that thought pattern. The manipulator smirked to engage his mind otherwise and pointed the riding crop towards the main building. "C'mon, constable. Let's go wreck something."

"Why not, Schutzstaffel?" She ran past him with her police baton in hand, swirling around with a grin and twirling her knickers around her finger playfully with a wink before tucking them in her pocket and racing off.

He barked a laugh and followed her.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie grinned when he finally caught up and put a finger to her mouth and pointed around the corner at the caretaker who was drinking by himself and singing songs to himself. "Not so much a prank as an advantage. In all the times I've tried to get the keys I failed even after being able to steal paintings from high security. The guys' always so bloody alert and I just know he's doing something on the sly in his store room! This is the perfect opportunity to find it out! I think he might be a dealer."

He was expecting explosions, but something hidden from the rest of the school was intriguing.

"Hmm. Alright. I've run out of tricks that I could use." He mused, taking the large bottle of laxative out from his pocket that barely had a sixteenth left in it before she snagged it by the lid and sighing quietly, gave it back. "_Thanks_, snatchy."

"You can have my snatch anytime, darling." She remarked absently, taking out her own little assortments of bottle and gadgets, causing him to give a confused look before deciding she was simply being a pervert. "Also, we need those keys to get chemicals from the lab for the ring to stock up from. There's a key cutter that actually stays open twenty four seven that I've used many times in the past."

"One of your links?"

"No, no. It's in case someone needs to get into their house, ya know? Just a locksmith."

"Uh-huh." He gave her a disbelieving look.

Laurie grinned widely. "He may also be a brother of one of the ring I used to be in. Hopefully he doesn't turn me out on my arse." The woman scratched her neck. "Either way, I can't do anything to find out if I don't have those keys. Ah, I do." She showed her own bottle. "If we can put these two together, surely it'd be enough? Ah… but then he'd notice the lack of clinking quickly." She murmured, staring hard at the wall opposite them, leaning her head on his bicep slightly.

Gary plucked a bottle of chloroform from the toolset she had. "Never used this before."

"It's helpful but only to a point. You have to hold it over your target's mouth or they'll come to again within seconds. It's good to use if you need someone out of the way and disorientated for a few minutes before they become normal again and you've a chance to escape."

The manipulator raised a brow at this information. He'd never actually used it before. He used words and presence over tools and hiding like the Brit. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Plus it's really sickly sweet smelling too. Wanna smell?" She teased pushing it towards his face.

"Ha. Ha." He blocked the attempt and then looked at the other bottles and gizmo's, humming to himself when he saw the swiss army knife and seeing all the little thirty odd accessories made him give her an impressed look. "This is heavy duty." He undid all the little extra attachments and put them back again. "Good brand too."

"I got another three if you want it."

He put it in his pocket immediately, coveting it. "Three?"

"Different coats."

"Useful." Gary said with a smirk and then said thoughtfully, "How good is your drunk acting?"

"What?" She straightened up with an incredulous grin.

Laurie's eyes widened as he burst out laughing, sway and pulling her with him as he pulled her into his arms and began to dance drunkenly with her around the corner, one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. She then giggled stupidly and joined in, wondering where the hell this was going. She began to sing loudly and proudly, "Da da dada dada dada! TEQUILA! Da da dada da da da! TEQUILA! Hey, janitor!" The two plonked down on either side of him, drunkenly deciding to become friends with him. "You know you do such a great job, maaan!"

"Uh-huh! These kids are such little shits! They're much nicer when they ain't teens!" Janitor hiccupped and offered her a bottle. "Wanna sip?"

"Sure!" She grabbed the bottle and faked taking a huge sip, slipping an arm around his shoulder and passing it back. "Hey, mate! This is good stuff!" She said loudly as Gary began cutting away the keys attached to his belt loop despite their talk and giving him a tight hug, causing Gary to glower at her over-friendliness. She merely winked as he moved back with the keys. "Thanks! What is it?"

"Whiskey in the jar-oh!" Luntz sang-songed happily.

"Awesome!" Laurie grinned and then raised a brow at Gary as he drunkenly got up and then faked falling and knocking himself unconscious while she happily poured in the laxative bottle anyway. Halloween, after all. '_What the actual fuck, Gary? So this is hyperactive Gary off his meds?_' "Stay here, janitor. I'll take him to the Nurse's!" She drunkenly got up with a giggle and waved the janitor down. "You have your drink. Bottom's up, yeah?"

"Sure." The Janitor shrugged uncaringly and easily lifted the bottle up, taking a long gulp.

Her eyes flashed in malicious satisfaction. '_That's entirely what you get for not caring about your students. High powered laxatives straight from the black market. Slimy bastard._' She pulled Gary up into her arms, concentrating on the drinking male with her mouth twitching up into a smirk as she jogged around the corner, sliding him to his feet and they swiftly jogged to the storeroom. "Should work in five to ten minutes depending on how much he's had to eat and he's kind of skinny too. All good for us, sweet."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, luvvie." They turned a corner as Gary went to whack her ass with his riding crop, but she jumped from stair rail to stair rail and darting off ahead of him.

When the teal male caught up, he growled, "You never stop running like a crazy person, do you?"

Laurie winked. "Energizer bunny. Now, good sir, please open the door."

He rolled his eyes and did so and they quietly entered the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lots of uniforms and stationary and blank books. There were atlases and Bullworth souvenirs and yet there was nothing to tell of illicit dealings. She was half expecting some B-class drugs or something. Something was telling her she'd hadn't found something. Months of jobs had got her gut sense on these things up to scratch and she wasn't about to stop when Gary's irritable face turned to hers. She tapped the baton to her lips as she thought, walking around slowly.

"There's nothing."

"There has to be _something_. There's always something."

"This isn't a video game, Watson. Nor is it a mission with Holmes."

"You'd make a fine Moriarty, luvvie." Her mind wasn't on him or the conversation, merely responding absently as it was secondary compared to focusing on her current aim. She began stalking about the room determinedly. "Look at floors and the walls. I'll check out the table."

"We already looked."

"You already looked…" She mumbled not noticing his glower that suddenly became very interested when she went onto her hands and knee, dipping her front down to feel underneath the mahogany and stretch to get to the other side. She yelped when she felt his finger trailing over her arse and looked up with wide eyes and hissed, "Smithy! We're working! No nooky-nooky when we're on the job." She nodded in agreement to herself and turned back giving a little noise of accomplishment when she heard something click and swiftly rolled out the way of the suddenly opening closet into a stand, protectively making the pair of them back up.

There was nothing then.

"Uh…" Laurie spoke before Gary swiftly looked in before cursing and turning away in disgust. "What's-"

"Don't. Don't look. It looks like there isn't one singular type of ring people are in around here." He said in disgust and put a hand on her shoulder to make sure she stayed there.

Not liking being made what to do, she pressed on. "Another ring?"

Gary's lips pressed together before finally saying, "Pedophilia."

Her eyes bugged open as a look of disturbed revulsion passed her features. "A paedophile? In the _school_?" She rubbed her temples to suppress the disbelief. "Who are they? Are they the kids in this school? Are-"

"I don't know. They didn't look familiar." Gary retorted brusquely. Able to push away his repugnance for such acts – or just about because seeing naked pictures and knowing exactly they'd be used for repulsed him - he took out his gloves and put them on. He heard his name murmured by her against it but he shook his head and a quick look over his shoulder made him notice her looking unsure what to do as she looked around uncomfortably. Not knowing what to say, he simply turned back to taking in names and memorising them. "We can use this."

"We're not… gonna tell the police?"

"Sure. After we've blackmailed him."

"Gary, love, I can take a lot of shit, seen a lot of shit, but this is a little different than drugs or pimping. I'm used to that stuff, not this."

He didn't bother turning around, concentrating on finding more info on these disgusting fucks. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Laurie began looking around herself, tugging on her own gloves and her baton in its slot to calm her mind. She busied around trying to find more evidence, not feeling the watchful looks she kept receiving because she was distracting him. She scoured the walls again before wiping her gloved fingers over the walls before looking at the light switch carefully. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of such an old dimmer switch had rather clean screws in them. "Are you done, Smith? Pass me the Swiss army knife."

Taking in the lack of annoying cuteness added to his last name, he looked over again and chucked it over to her. He jumped a minute later when a panel above them slid open and a whimpering then commenced causing the two of the to look at each other, stunned into stillness.

No.

No way.

Laurie swallowed. "Hello? Hey, are… do you need medical assistance?"

"Is…" The small boys' voice called out, wobbly and nervously scared. "…Is he there?"

"No, just myself and my friend." Laurie replied, looking at the chair and dragging it over to the latch. "Let me come up if you can't come down."

"W-Will you help me? P-Pl-Please help me! He could come back!" The worried terror in his voice seriously got to her. "P-Please…"

Gary came up to her and whispered into her ear, "I'll take these documents and we'll get revenge by blackmailing the fuck out of them." He stated it in that way so she'd agree. Frankly, while he was beyond sickened by this, he'd never stop himself from taking an advantage.

"Don't get it reversed on you." She warned just as quietly, stepping up on the chair. "I don't know how to help you if it does go wrong."

"With you on my side, what can go wrong?"

Laurie gave him a wink, but wasn't exactly smiling, more like grimacing. She didn't know how to deal with this and was a bit unsettled by the fact he could easily hold back all his emotions to simply focus completely on what could be used yet was vaguely aware of being more than glad he could as well. She had someone to lean on that could get the job done, and she was relieved he was there for this. She climbed up and did her best not to cringe at the state of the boy wearing nothing but rags and a chain around his neck, connected to a bed. "Oh, lad… Pass me up the keys, Gary." She caught them and began to go through keys before narrowing them down to six. "I'm Laurie Watson. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Jason Stout." He was reaching forward in need, no more than seven years old and desperate to be freed. His eyes were huge and such an astonishing green.

A beautiful child.

No wonder why the abusers-

She closed her eyes when she saw him wincing with each move.

Shit.

"Jason?" Gary said, peeking up himself suddenly, looking vicious and dark in a way she'd never seen before. "He touched my cousin?! Stay with him, Laurie!" He roared before jumping down and running away.

"Gary!" The Brit called back in alarm. Her mouth dried in disbelief before she set upon releasing the boy from his restraint, and then slowly, gently, reached for the malnourished boy in the soundproof tiny room. "Hey. Hey, honey, it'll be alright now. Gary will take care of him for you."

Jason winced at some of his hurts being touched but the kind touch made him lean in and begin crying, clinging to her as she shuffled them away from the bad area. The bright light of the room below suddenly surrounding him made him whimper and bury his head into the nice smelling body that reminded him nothing of the dirty touch of- he shuddered and began to shake.

Laurie grabbed one of the smaller shirts and trousers and teal jumper. "Here. Put these on, okay?" He clung tighter to her, shaking his head adamantly. "Jason, hey, hey. I'm still here. Just put these on and you can get another hug. I won't let anyone but Gary come in here. You know Gary?"

"A little. He's my cousin, I think. I'm cold."

"Put these on and you'll be warm. I just have to find you some socks and shoes, okay?" Jason nodded, looking down and taking the clothes shyly, fearful. Laurie didn't look at him as he got dressed, but couldn't help the one glance and turned away, wanting to cry when she saw all the bruises and scratches. '_Oh God. How could anyone-? How do I help? What do I do that doesn't scare him?_' Thoughts ravaged her brain causing her to miss the child coming up to her but not before her instincts alerted her to an incoming touch.

"Miss?"

"I'm Laurie Watson, my good sir." She gave him a wide smile as she pointed at herself, getting up and curtseying ostentatiously, doing her best to be happy and he giggled, fiddling with the slightly too large clothing. It was when his eyes widened and she spun around to see the janitor gazing at them in shock and she suddenly felt a rage flush through her when an irritable expression crossed his face. Irritable? _Irritable?!_ She swiftly ran up, dodged the swing of the broom in his hands easily and uppercut him, breaking his nose. "And _you_? I'm about to hurt your wretched self a hell of a lot more."

"I've something better." Gary suddenly appeared behind him with a dark look and the janitor twirled around only for the scumbag to get kicked in the stomach and become knocked out by chloroform. "We're taking him to the pit. I've a nice little surprise lined up. Have to keep it on him right?" He motioned to the chloroform.

"Yeah. Please tell me the surprise is what I think it is." _In which he gets __**utterly beaten**__._

"I'm hoping it is. Look, stay with him. Kid needs a hug." He then dragged the man away, shutting the door behind him.

The Brit swirled around to see the lad shivering in the corner of the room and her heart went out to him. She crouched down before him, far away enough. "Jason. Jay-Jay? He's gone now. Jay, sweetie. Come here. You don't want to stay by yourself do you?" He peered up, tears streaming down his face and she held out a hand with a patient look. He hesitated, but then shuffled forward and she sat down cross legged, allowing him to crawl into her lap and cry. She murmured little kind words of comfort and warmth, rocking back and forth to soothe him.

Jason soon fell asleep, hands clenched into her peacoat.

Laurie picked him up and shuffled around the room, trying to find socks and shoes on the uniform boxes to the side. There were only pink girly socks and she had to lift his foot to try and find the correct shoe size but eventually tugged both pairs of foot clothing on and sat on the chair heavily, rubbing a hand over her eyes. She leaned back, lowering her hat over her face and unhappily falling asleep herself.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Drop a review if you like the story :)

LaRS


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Miss Watson?"

Laurie grabbed the hand before it could touch her and she removed the hat blearily. To see the Headmaster with Gary silently beside him as if he were the Headmaster's officer was kind of surprising. "Apologies, Headmaster." She let go with a polite smile, flickering her eyes over them both. Jason clenched her top and her eyes looked down at him as he tried to hide in her coat. "It's okay." She whispered but Jason just put his face in her chest again and she looked up at the pair of them. "So what's happening?"

"We've detained the man. The evidence yourself and Mister Smith found and the child in your arms will be enough to land this disgusting creature in prison for life. I can only applaud the both of you for finding this monster as he really was, and finding the child."

Laurie simply nodded, placing a hand on the child's head and rubbing a thumb up and down.

"We've contacted the parents and they've dropped everything in relief of finding their missing child. They're jetting over on the next plane from California." He informed her. "Mister Smith informs me you have a place you can look after his cousin for tonight?"

"Yes. I can take care of Jason tonight." Her words were slightly hollow. "I can feed him and give him a bed to sleep in. Hm, trooper?" He squeezed her in reply. "Some soup and fruit perhaps?"

"Yeah. I like your voice." He peeked up at her warily.

Laurie felt a little smile on her face at that. "I can tell you all about England and Britain if you wish. Is there anything else, Headmaster?"

"Tomorrow may be Saturday, but please come in at eight am sharp."

"I will." She stood up and nodded to the Headmaster and then left with Gary leading the way to the main entrance. "What about the police?"

He leaned to her ear as a hand skimmed over her lower back. "I've convinced him to persuade the parents to call the cops tomorrow. Listen. We've two ways from what I can see. We can go the truthful way with some very few manipulations on the actual story, or we can go a different way to make us seem clean."

"That we were breaking and entering after hearing rumours?"

"The truthful way." Gary nodded as they left the Academy. "Or we can try for a simple pranking, after all it is Halloween. I'll tell you more later," He muttered and she nodded, shifting the boy up a little. He could tell she was stopping from giving the boy affection, afraid of setting the child off. She was overly touchy-feely like that. She gave him an asking look. "What?"

"_What do I do?_" She mouthed as they crossed the bridge.

"How should I know?" He replied in an off tone, feeling aggravated restlessness from all of this. There was a distinct feeling of dirt over him. He would always take the advantage sure, but this aftermath wasn't something he was prepared for, and he was also still half way through his whole little extra plan on blackmailing the rest of the ring. His own inexperience was making his usual smug confidence wane and having an unsure experienced grafter asking him what the hell to do made it even worse.

He twirled his riding crop, frustrated.

Laurie watched him, seeing this.

With all his little plans and abilities and reputation, he was still that year younger and had no type of experience outside of Bullworth.

She had the practice in this type of thing.

She'd have to take control, brush past her own insecurities and worries and tackle everything head on.

If that included an abused boy, a near full grown male off his medication and dealing with gangsters that wanted her to fight for them, then so be it. She was defined by her strength and this was a test of that. She silently sighed out anxiety and set her mind on tonight. "Come on, Smithy." She strode quicker, chin up and a little more confident.

He noticed that instantly. "What?"

She gave the suspicious male a wide smile at his wariness at her odd turnabout, laughing a confidence she didn't feel. "I'll make an extra yummy dinner."

"The hell is wrong with you?"

A mocking smile on her face made him narrow his eyes at her. "Weeeell-"

A thrum of a car rolling up to them came to the pair before Laurie could finish off her sentence she'd intended to use to inspire annoyance and build Gary's aggression up to fight the situation and wrestle it into his own hands to gain control over. Shaun came up in a car, window wound down and a vaguely curious look on his usually blank face. "You didn't reply."

"Isn't that an answer in itself?"

He flashed his teeth in an imitation of a smile. "Indubitably. Don't forget my gift, intriguing one."

"The case?"

"Yes." He ran a finger over his lip as he looked at the wet faced boy. "Funny, that. How you can be so parental. So... Mothering." He rolled up the window and drove on.

Laurie looked after him and suddenly her confidence was completely thrown. How… how did he know she'd never had a mother figure in her life? That her father was gone around the globe doing fuck knows what? She shuddered minutely, but both of the males close to her noticed it, watching her pale face bounce back to a cheerful beam as if she'd just gotten a new puppy or something. "I have skewers, maybe we can cut the fruit up into shapes and grill them a bit, Jay-Jay? It'll be yummy."

Gary said nothing, intent on learning it all later when Jason slept.

"Yeah."

"Good!" She exclaimed as they crossed the road to enter the apartment complex.

When they arrived at her apartment, she placed the boy down in front of her, carefully detaching. "So! We don't have a television or anything like that but, uh, I don't mind doing whatever you want tonight, Jay. What do you want to do?"

His stomach growled.

Gary snorted, laying his riding crop on the table next to the door and putting his set of keys in the bowl beside it. "Food first, Watson."

"Well, you go get the ingredients out as I change-" She had to hold back the snicker at his sudden look of disappointment. "-and I'll be back in a jiffy." The boy gripped onto her leg. "What's wrong? Do you not like Gary?" She looked up and tried to understand. "He does look kinda scary. Maybe he should go change and I do the ingredients? Hm?"

The eldest male simply pat the boy on the head and stalked off to go get changed. Inwardly, he didn't want the only family member that didn't have a bad impression of him to actually gain one, especially not so young. His dad was in prison and his mother was away constantly working and barely at home and who _knows_ what she even worked as. His aunts and uncles weren't close because they didn't want the bad rep of being associated with them, so any cousins were out the picture. He hadn't even _heard_ about any of them losing a child.

And how did they even lose Jason in the first place from over in _California_?

More information he didn't have. He'd be all over those fucking pedo's when he caught up to them, and hopefully Laurie would be there to give him a hand and some protection and maybe even a little mental support. That was his little cousin, and he was possessive of things that were his or attached to him. He ran a hand over his face at the thought. Now he wasn't on the crime scene and progressing towards his aim, the shock of it was settling in. He was seventeen and now dealing with a pedophile ring through his own arrogance.

He slumped on the despicably comfy bed and put his head in his hands, sighing out heavily.

He really wondered what the fuck he was doing sometimes.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie ushered the boy into the kitchen. "Nom nom times! Jason, did he feed you a lot?" For medical reasons she really needed to know what to give him. You didn't give a recovering ill person a Sunday Roast and you wouldn't give one to an abused child without correct knowledge.

"Kind of. He gave me food from the café-Caftar-" Jason struggled and looked like he was about to start shaking.

"The cafeteria?" She said kindly, plastering her wide grin on to comfort him.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, watching her warily.

"So crappy food, huh. I'll make much better food for you. I'm a great cook! Wanna help?"

Jason brightened up and nodded, having never been allowed to help any time before. "Can I really?"

"Of course," The Brit replied smoothly and did her best to remember what she would have wanted as a child if she had her parents around. "Now, how about I tell you the tale of George and the Dragon while we cook?"

A hesitantly interested smile, _finally_, and she began to recite her story.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"Hey," Laurie said softly, seeing him still on the bed and his face looked up as if in surprise, hands dropping slightly. She wondered how long he'd been in that position. He'd yet to change. "He's in the tub. Told him to give me a call if he needs me. The water's not too hot, he seems... a bit happier."

"Good. That's good." His response was of someone trying to be alert, but failing.

She watched as he looked away, letting there be a moment of silence.

"This is getting to you, huh?"

Brown eyes snapped up to hers, heat entering them as they narrowed. "It's not-"

"I'm not taking the piss, Smithy." Laurie sighed out in annoyance, flopping next to him and putting a kiss to his unresisting cheek. "It's a difficult situation, and hell - he's your cousin. I don't even think I can come close to knowing what's going through your head. I don't know my family, you know? So I really couldn't imagine it for you, but... but let me look after tonight, yeah? Let your lover make it okay for now, alright? You can take care of me tomorrow. Or tonight." She gave him a wink causing at least a little scoff and she nudged him, happy to made him feel a little better. "The soup's nearly ready, but I said to Jay we can wait till he comes out."

He nodded slowly, hating not to be in control but hey, his woman wouldn't be against him, right?

Right.

He'd deal with the planning and giving her thrills and she can deal with protection and keeping them mentally stable.

"L-Laurie!"

"Coming, Jay!" She gave him a sudden big kiss and parted with a loud smack of the lips. She got up swiftly taking her shoes and dress off and flinging them to the side, causing his eyes to immediately latch onto her fine as hell body before it was unfortunately covered up by a baggy t-shirt and pair of gym shorts, and he watched her stuff a round pot into her pocket. "And change, you. Creepin' the little kiddie out." She sighed dramatically, flouncing out the room causing him to roll his eyes at her hyperactivity.

Stupid woman.

A little smile tilted his lips.

Laurie helped the boy with the remaining suds of the shampoo in his hair and picked him out the bath, immediately turning away to wrap him in one of her big fluffy towels so he wouldn't be scared of her, making sure to always look away. "Jason, you know those hurts you have…" He instantaneously closed in on himself. "…Was it by just one guy? Sweetie, we have to know, so we can send him away to prison."

"Yes," He whimpered.

"Where did he hurt you? Because…" Laurie took out her pot balm. "…This is bruise balm. When it touches your skin it'll warm up and help make the bruise hurts not hurt so much."

Jason slowly showed her the places, and she daren't touch him, letting him rub it in himself unless it was somewhere he couldn't reach and she out rightly couldn't even stomach the thought of touching him in his anus when he finally, hauntingly, told her the one place she feared knowing most. She wanted to burst out crying then and there, tears gathering in her eyes and forcing herself to blink them away before they fell and keeping a kind look on her face as best she could. She was unsure about putting warming bruise balm there, in case it caused terrifying flashbacks for him.

God, did he have nightmares?

He must do.

Jason made the decision, apparently approving of the balm. "I-I need to go toilet."

"Oh, you uh, want me to wait outside?"

"It's gonna… gonna hurt." He mumbled hands buried in the towel.

He wanted her to make it hurt less, Laurie figured.

Her mind whizzed through any possibilities she knew but there was none her mind could conjure up instantly. "I don't know how to help, Jay. Going poopie is something everyone has to do. Even if it hurts."

"C-Ca-Can you s-s-" Jason looked away in embarrassment, tears flooding his eyes in shame and falling down his cheeks.

"Stay?" Laurie gulped and nodded. It was an abused kid asking assistance. She wouldn't, _couldn't_, say no. "Okay. Okay." She buckled herself in for this, mentally fortifying herself. "You tell me exactly what you need, and I'll help you as much I know how to."

His hand gripped hers in need and she placed a light kiss on it, holding it in her other hand after, trying to be warm and comforting and mature and the proper and responsible adult that this child needed her to be. "C'mon trooper." When he sat on the toilet, he was so embarrassed and red and mortified, but she merely talked. "It's okay, you know. It's not right this happened to you, and no one will ever blame you. It's adults that should look after kids, not hurt them. You've nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very good kid. You know that right? That person that touched you is a scumbag and deserves to be locked away forever." She heard the plop of faecal matter dropping and the whine of pain and humiliation but she kept going. "You're a very, _very_, good kid. You'll be healed soon. It won't hurt so much. It might seem like a long, long time, but it'll get better at that place. Okay?"

Jason nodded, green eyes scrunched closed tight and lips pursed together into whiteness.

"Do you want to sit in the bath again? So it soothes you?"

Another nod.

"I just have to make sure Gary takes off the soup for a second. You go on in and we can put more bruise balm on to help you after. Did you like the balm? Yeah? Then we'll make sure to put more on after." She stood up as he got off the toilet and flushed, quickly dropping the towel and climbing in the tub. "Gary! Take the soup off the hob, please! It's ready to dish up! Me and Jason will join you soon!"

"Alright!" It was ten minutes later that Jason got out and they reapplied the bruise balm before setting off to the dining room, holding hands. "Ah, they finally arrive." Gary mocked lightly, a hell of a lot nicer than usual, part way through his soup. He'd even cut up some remaining French baguette and rubbed some garlic on it that she'd bought before school for breakfast and put a bowl of olives out, fast becoming their usual additions, making her smile. "All this hard work I did-"

"You did? Git."

"-And you're late." He scoffed, giving Jason a wink. "Always late, Watson."

"No I'm not. Hush up, you."

"Anyway, the food I cooked is definitely getting cold."

Jason put his head on Laurie's thigh wanting to smile but didn't let himself do so, clinging his tiny arm around her leg.

"Oi, I cooked this food. You simply put some stuff in a bowl and cut some bread up." She grinned, putting her fingertips lightly on his back and guiding them to the floor before the low table. She sat down next to Gary, who'd since changed into dark blue jogging bottoms he pulled up to his knees and a button down shirt, nothing like the janitor. But he'd kept that hat on, amusing her. She placed a kiss on his cheek again. "I thank you for setting it up anyway." She smiled at her lover and then looked down at her now warm soup of chicken noodles and some chopped up wilted pak choi and spring onion. "Yum!" She sipped some and grinned. "Another amazing dish by yours truly." She pat her chest in admiration.

"Ignore her Jason, she's crazy," Gary remarked causally causing the boy to blush and look at his food. "Try some. She's insane, but she makes good food."

"I am not!" She denied but grinned at Jason. "But do try some, dear one."

He did and blinked in surprise. "I-I like it. Lots!"

"Yay! Oof!" She allowed herself to be hit with a large pillow by Gary, causing Jason to laugh to himself. "Meanie!" She pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Eat. Slowly, you two." Gary grumbled as he saw them scoff it down. "Jeeze."

The meal was good and yet the two older people could see Jason getting tired half way through. "Are you all filled up?" Laurie grinned.

"S-S-Sorry."

"Aw, it's cool. I have a thermos you can have the rest in tomorrow if you want on the plane back to Cali with your parents." Laurie beamed at him when he nodded enthusiastically, finishing off her own food. "Great! I'm really glad you like it, Jason."

"It's the best food I've had."

She stomach clenched at the thought of him saying that because he hadn't had decent food for… shit, how long had he been there? "Aww." She let her head drop and widely smiled on. "Thanks, Jay." When he looked away her face dropped a little, sadness making her bite her lower lip, not daring to peer away and quickly gained her kind happy look again when Jason looked back. "Well, I know I'm knackered but did you want to go to sleep?" She gave a fake yawn.

"…Uh-huh."

"Let's get you tucked into bed, yeah?" It'd be the old bed she'd gotten before her awesome one in the guest room, but that room also had a night light he'd probably want while she preferred utter blackness as she slept.

She ushered him into bed as Gary cleared up silently, simply watching them, knowing that he wouldn't take much actual care of the kid, because it was an adult male that abused him, otherwise it'd be him helping out and Laurie staying back. He couldn't help the want of looking after his cousin and after he finished up he entered into the room when Laurie found a fairy tale book. The two looked up, and not wanting to admit to any need to want to look after, he peered outside the window. "Can I read?" He asked in boredom.

"Sure." Laurie grinned, getting up and sitting on Jason's bed as she passed him the novel.

Gary looked at the story 'Journey to the West' and had to chuckle. Of course. What else what he expecting from her but something Chinese?

"The Divine Root conceives and the Spring Breaks Forth…"

Both of the two were spellbound by his voice, and while Jason soon fell asleep half way through the first chapter, Laurie couldn't help but stay awake, an oddity, considering she always fell asleep after being read to. She was simply listening to his voice say those words oh so perfectly to her. Did he even notice Jason had fallen asleep? Did he even notice her staring at him like an addict? She sure as hell hoped not. Entranced, she watched his mouth move and listened to the sound of his voice. She sighed out a silent breath, really wanting to talk to Sifu now, scared of her attraction to him.

It was only Halloween! She'd known him for all of nearly nine weeks! Nine! This wasn't supposed to be this powerful.

The first chapter finished and she sprung up rubbing her suddenly slightly sweaty hands on her thighs. "He's asleep, did you want to talk about the, uh, plans? For tomorrow?"

"Sure." He gave her a weird look, but simply put it down to her oddities, feeling his own body twitch a little, starting to want his meds to calm him down. "Truth, or we could say we were planning a prank on the janitor all to do with the electrics. Ghostly sightings or something like that. Hence why we fiddled with the dimmer switch and why _we_ were together doing would have to be spoken of. We've never been known to be close."

"The fuzz won't care. Two friends, possibly more from the looks of it what with matching officer outfits. It seems like we are. And I'm just saying I know barely anything about the electrics. Left that to Clint." She mused. "I'm guessing you may know something about that stuff?"

"Enough to explain why we were messing with the switch. Let me guide that one."

"Mm… Cool. Well, I follow leads, and you make them. I'll back you up. What have you said and what haven't you?"

He ran a finger over his bottom lip in agitation and he began to bounce his leg absently. "I showed the fact that the janitor was implicated but not the fact there was a ring."

"…Are you fuckin' serious?"

He raised a brow, leaning forward. "Of course."

"So you have no lines you wouldn't cross?"

"What lines wouldn't _you_ cross?"

"I'm a _thief_. Not… I don't want to have anything connecting me to…" The woman cringed and looked to Jason. "Look at him Gary. That's your _cousin_." Laurie waved a hand at the sweet boy. "That kids'-"

"I know. Why do you think I want to blackmail them? _Help_ me. Help me find them, ring them out for everything they are and help me get them either locked up or taken care of." He said, looking dead on in her eyes. At her blink and then immediate nod he had to look at her in surprise. "You will? Even though you just said about not wanting to be connected to this stuff?"

"That's your cousin. You're my lover. You ask and I'll help. I don't want to be connected to any of this shit, but it's come up to me and stared me in the face so I'll deal with it. What's the confusion?"

"No… questions or demands or 'I'll do this as long you do this' or-"

"What?" Laurie gave him a confused glance. "You asked for my help. I'll give it."

Gary had a _seriously_ hard time believing that. "No asking for something in return?"

"Well eventually I'll hope that I won't put my judgement wrong in you and you'll help me too if I do ask you for something on the same seriousness as this. Isn't that how this is between us?" She asked slowly, looking unsure. "I mean, I don't know. I've only ever had physical relations with a man or friendship. Is a… Is a…" She pointed at herself and him a few times, causing his brows to raise. "Boyfriend-Girlfriend! Yeah, that! Is a boyfriend-girlfriend thing like that?"

"You've never had a boyfriend? You?"

"Sifu doesn't believe in that and had passed that onto me but I'm old enough to do as I wish now. Hence why I'm doing this living thing with you. I guess I've just never wanted one. I like you more than just wanting sex with you and never have with anyone else. Never anything I can see as permanent. So there it is."

Gary furrowed his brow, contemplating that. He knew he wanted to keep her and be serious but he'd never thought about her end on this. It'd been enough they'd agree to be… His frown deepened. They hadn't actually even agreed to be together. Did she really feel serious about this like he did? She was so blasé about it, about them. Did she think they were even together? When she said she'd only had physical relations or friendship, was she or wasn't she including them in that? Or was he just another notch? His eyes roved her face, trying to understand. "So he's never had a girlfriend?"

"Nope. He married at fifteen and stayed married until his wife died sixteen years ago when he was forty. Sure, he's had physical relations before _that_ but he remained faithful." Laurie stretched, not caring about Sifu's past much. It was all tradition this, fairy-tales that, manners here, housewife-ing there and training everywhere. "But this whole… Look, stick with mostly truth. We agree about no telling of the ring. What about what you did with the janitor? The chloroform and where it came from? The laxatives? The whole story?"

His lips pursed. He'd been hasty to forget that it wouldn't stay in the school, quite like all his other manipulative deeds. "Chemistry teachers' own source. He has something of everything and he's so addled he won't even realise a bottle of it was 'used' from his chem lab. Like you said, we stick with the truth - there was rumours about him. He mutters to himself about disliking kids. We were going to trick him into ghostly sighting by first meddling with his electronics in his rooms. I can be the one to open the light switch and you will have to be the one who accidentally found the switch when you went looking for outer wires even though I told you there was no point. We wore gloves."

Laurie gave a little grin. "Yeah. Now what about…" Her eyes looked him over, noting his legs' bopping up and down. "You? You're jittering. C'mon, male." She swept her top off, exposing her bra covered breasts and snagged his hat he'd left on, putting it on, causing his eyes to instantly stick to her body as he immediately got up to follow, book hastily hitting the warmed seat. "Time for you to be taken care of. Lucky man. Ack!" She yelped and then quietly laughed as her grabbed her waist and hefted her over his shoulder to their room.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: The review made me want to edit and post this up instantly, so I did :D. Thanks a whole absolute ton to **smilehighxxx** for reviewing! Thanks for reading and as always, please review! Us authors gobble them up like addicts.

Also, check out my other story, Inside, for a different type of martial artist OC, that I edited and put up a chapter of an hour or so ago ;D Much obliged if you do and hopefully you enjoy it!

Have a good Day/Night/Morning!

LaRS.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

They hadn't slept much that night. After their arduous actions on, to and for each other, Gary and Laurie simply talked about their plans for the court, ingraining it so thoroughly into each other that they were left a bit more comfortable with the whole situation. Gary had watched over her as Laurie tried to get an hours nap at least, but both of them just couldn't sleep well. Numerous times they'd heard whimpering, and he'd wandered after Laurie each time she'd gotten up, watching over the young child and the woman at the doorframe as Jason attained some semblance of comfort from her.

He wondered how bad his cousins' life was going to be now.

Nightmares, lack of trust, probably a lack of a happy sex life and so much more.

Those bastards would get hell.

He would blackmail them so hard, wreck their lives and still have them gotten rid of.

Seven appeared on the alarm clock and began to beep. He rolled over and pressed the off button, staring at the glowing red digits. '_Not ready for today. What will they say? Will they believe me? Will they believe Laurie? Is she a good liar?_' He thought restlessly, absently breathing out heavily. Her arm slinked around his waist and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. His mind, whizzing around at lightning speed, slowly calmed down when she shuffled closer to him, cocooning his body and his mind in warmth. Something in the back of his head wanted to jump in alarm at that, but was muted out by the heat of this connection.

"Hey."

"Hey," He responded quietly, listening to the sounds of life, the cars driving outside and the birds chirping happily and all this stuff in the back of his hearing he generally ignored. "Time to get up."

"Yeah." Gary could hear the smile in her voice, but she didn't move, nuzzling into his neck before kissing down his back, over his waist and pushing him on his back, trailing little nips and kissed up again, hovering above him, eyes flickering over him before locking stares with him, feeling the brush of his morning wood… or just plain hard-on. "I'm gonna take a shower. Mind taking care of Jason? I'll wake him up."

"Sure."

"Will we be in uniform? And surely we're not taking him back into Bullworth Academy?" She realised, sitting down on him instead of balancing over him. His hands lingered on her thighs automatically. "That's just… It can't be good for his mental state. He was… tortured there, Gary. That's what that is. How can we bring him back there?"

"We weren't going to go in there. There's no way I'd allow him in there… Unless he's okay with it. Though I highly doubt it." He sat up, shifting back against the headboard and sweeping her up against him, putting his lips to her neck and enjoying the tilting of her head that gave him more space to roam. "Is the-"

"Laurie?" A frightened voice asked.

The two stiffened before Gary's head looked up at her own 'deer-in-headlights' expression. The both of them had tried not to show any affection or touching between them in case it triggered something in the young boy and for a few hours it was easy enough. They'd just forgotten to lock the doors as they usually didn't anyway. Neither had much shame in their bodies. When they peered at him, they noticed his fear turn to confusion when he didn't see either of them looking hurt.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" She slowly got up, letting the blankets fall over his disappearing erection and padded over to the boy, crouching down next to him.

"A little." His big green eyes went between them, suddenly frustrated. "I don't…"

"It's okay." Gary remarked, getting up and showing his cousin he was in sweatpants and there was nothing to worry about. "Let's make breakfast. We still have fruit sticks from yesterday or we have a strawberry oat mix. Or toast." It occurred to him they didn't have any 'kiddie meals'. Hell, the sweetest thing they had was sorbet and wine. There were no snack items in her kitchen. No candy or chips or chocolate. He'd have to ruin her diet a bit. It just wasn't natural. She made proper meals, refrigerating any leftovers and packing them for lunches for both of them now, even had a rice cooker now which always had a fresh batch of brown rice each morning and probably had done this craziness for years.

'_Unnatural teenager_. _That's what._' He thought, shaking his head at her when she went to her chest of drawers, wobbling to the furniture due to her tiredness. Not that he'd say that to her face and promptly end the delicious food that was steps far, far, _far_ above the canteen food from that 'chef' they employed at Bullworth.

A tug on his pants got his attention.

"…Do we have any lucky charms?"

"Lucky what?" Laurie asked in bemusement, overhearing it.

Gary didn't even need to think on that as he gave her a disbelieving look. "Nope. We can go get some if you get dressed though. Yum-Yum Market does it."

Laurie looked around from taking some clothes out of her chest of drawers. "Say hi to Mister Oh for me?" She chucked him his t-shirt, jeans, boxers and socks then found some clothing for herself.

"I will."

"Thanks lover."

He nodded, dressed and went on his way with the boy hastening to hurry up after the more imposing figure's strides.

* * *

.G.

* * *

An hour later and the trio were waiting outside the school. Gary had also gone around to another shop to buy him some children's clothing, figuring Laurie wouldn't mind. She had a stack of dollars in the kitchen for these types of things and probably wouldn't notice or care, even if he took half of it. He supposed as a thief that even if she lost her home somehow that she'd easily steal documents or things to sell or break into an empty home to live for a while. He'd probably do the same. Better than living in the streets.

Jason was buried into his leg this time, the scent of them both familiar now. He didn't want to leave their kind home. He felt safe with them. He missed his papa and mama, but they weren't there. He wanted Gary and Laurie and their stories and their place and their nice food and their smiles. He didn't want to smell the smoke or the weird people or eat the Burger King every night at his real home. It'd been fun at theirs, even if it was only for a little while before he went to sleep. He'd wanted to stay next to Laurie as they slept as she was like another mum or a big sister, but didn't want to with Gary, even though he was nice as well but a bit grumpy too, so stayed in his given room. He kind of liked it too. Especially with the night light.

He didn't want to go back.

He wanted them.

"Can't we just go back to yours Laurie?" The seven year old asked quietly. "Please?"

She licked her lips. "Your parents will be here soon, sweetums. You don't want to see them?"

He shrugged, kicking the ground. "Kind of."

'_Kind of._' Laurie thought, going into her own head with her own childhood hang ups and trying to figure out how to make him feel better. What had she wanted as a kid? Parents. Parents to see how good she'd gotten in her martial art. Some hugs. Probably attention. Lots of it if she could have it. She wondered how she'd grown into such a loving person without that base and wondered about that nature versus nurture thing. She'd felt a gap of love from that time period and maybe from that she was partially determined to give affection to others so they didn't have to wait for it? Or maybe she was just touchy feely? Still, she couldn't imagine never wanting to touch anyone much again.

How would Jason cope now?

"They'll take you back home." Gary murmured, both of them looking at the boys' reaction of brief unhappiness and their suddenly discontented minds made them glimpse at each other.

Neither liked such an answer and neither were sure how to go about it because honestly, they were still trying to become adults themselves.

How the hell were they supposed to take care of an abused kid?

They wanted to make sure he went to a better home, but to take care of a child they barely knew was also very demanding.

"Jason!"

The trio looked up at the pretty blonde American woman and the man that truly looked a lot like Gary but with those incredible green eyes and slightly softer looks. Jason's grip on Gary's leg tightened, feeling shamed. The blonde, his aunt finally came up and hugged her boy tight causing Jason to whimper and for Laurie to snatch the boy from her arms, after hitting a nerve cluster in the shoulder that got her releasing him swiftly.

"Are you insane, woman?" The Brit asked in disbelief, holding the child lightly in one arm so he could lean on her without it hurting him so much, letting him cling to her. "Or just sleep deprived?"

"Who the hell-?!"

"Helena! He's been…" The father struggled with the next words when he saw his wife frown heavily. "And you..."

"Y-Yeah."

"Jay-Jay, you alright?" Laurie whispered to him. "She didn't mean to hurt you."

"It hurts, Laurie." Tears flooded his eyes as he put his head in her neck and gained comfort from her soft words of comfort.

Gary put a hand to the small of her back and muttering, "Crabblesnitch is here with the cops. I hope you're ready."

"I can only give it a try."

* * *

.G.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent talking to the family, the policemen and finally back to the apartment after getting a court order to give testimony. A little manipulating on his part and Gary had found out that the fucked up janitor hadn't told any of them about there being a ring which made him smile darkly when they got back to Laurie's apartment. He wanted to save the rest of them, hoping for some kind of help that wouldn't come. He'd make sure of it. "We did well today, Watson. You did good."

"So you say, Smith." There was a glass of wine in her hand she was brooding over.

"Confrontation isn't your style, but you did good." He repeated, kissing her cheek. "We can order a takeout." Her snobbish disgust made him chuckle. "Or I can do a curry."

Laurie sighed and got up. "Let me teach you how to make Kung Pao chicken." After all the ingredients were put out, he didn't want to know how. "There's lots but it's simple enough." She went through it with him as he cooked it and she cleaned up. Her mind was only half there. "Just add the nuts and fry for a minute and it's done. You think… You think that Jay-Jay will be okay?"

"Yes." Yes, because it was too stressful, too _painful_ to think otherwise. The boy was gone back to California with his parents and he didn't have any contacts over there. His aunt and uncle had only been grateful up to a point when the police started to ask into their homelife and possible causes of whether he ran or not. "We can't look after a kid. _We've_ barely been together a week."

Laurie paused at that. "You… consider us, uh-"

"I think of you as my girlfriend." Her face went red at that causing his brows to rise in disbelief. "You blush at _that_? Damn, Laurie. We live together, we screw, we agreed not to share, we're planning on making a con ring together, and we looked after my little cousin as if he were ours. What _isn't_ to believe that we're together? You're my girlfriend."

Her mouth went dry. "O-Oh."

He stared at her. "You did know that? Didn't you?"

"No?" She said in a high pitched voice before contemplating that and nodding unsurely. "Well, now you say it like that…"

Seeing as Sifu was her only loved member of family and impressed upon her how important the role of partner was, it was kind of a big deal to her.

"Do you seriously think I'd have simply moved in just like that?"

"Uh. Maybe? I thought, maybe, a, uh, roommate with... Just… just give me a chance to get with it." Laurie said, running a hand through her hair and then kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

"Laurie?" Gary asked, eyes narrowed as his anger started to grow, wishing he had pills to calm the wildness down when she didn't look back, rushing away, and he heard the jangle of the keys. He got up quickly. "Laurie!" The door closed behind her quietly. He cursed, sitting back down again, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch her. Hadn't it been obvious they were? Sure he didn't ask, but with all of this happening, there _must_ have been the slightest hint? He supposed it just made him realise how much he didn't know about her reactions or her habits, something he really wanted to know about to properly-

He blinked.

To properly _what_?

Use her?

Did he just want to use her like she was simply a puppet to take out for his amusement?

He had to think about that as he took the wok off the heat. He hadn't thought of it as _using_. Only as partners. Is this what the lack – or, fuck, was it even the taking? - of pills would do to him? Make him some kind of sub-human bastard that only used people? Is that really what he wanted from his life? Just the next achievement without care to anyone else's plight? Well, partially, yes, and truthfully Laurie would be an immense help to that. Yet he, ugh, connected with her, felt for her, wanted her, even more when he wasn't on the pills, that same damn lack of pills that made him much more wild and uncaring, and that really got him.

Fact of the matter was, if he wanted it or not, he'd fallen for her, _hard_ and she'd yet to not catch him.

Sure just _nine weeks_. That was a short amount of time but both of them had heavily shown secrets and wants they'd normally not show anyone else. To him, that was a huge sign. Or was that just a huge sign of needing someone to trust? For friendship? He frowned. Not for himself, he knew. He could have that in Petey, or Jimmy or even that Tom bastard, whose care for Bullworth rules was like his own. He'd mostly chosen, due to attraction and all those other soft things, to have it in his first best friend.

Her.

The one who'd just run out on him.

He'd just have to make her see he was the right, best and only choice for her.

Nodding to himself, Gary dished up their food, covering hers and putting it in the fridge.

After all, what was his stayed his.

And she was most definitely his.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"You attained a husband without informing me?"

"Not a husband! We're not legally-"

"You live with him? Then you better make it legal." Sifu glowered at her. "I will not have you taken advantage of."

"We don't need to write on a piece of paper to show we like each other Sifu. Anyway, _I_ live there - If I want sex I'll invite him over… it just so happens he's simply _stayed_. He cooks, cleans up after himself and the house a little and even done his own laundry."

Sifu lost his glower and looked thoughtful. "Respectful? Then definitely marry him and protect him."

Laurie groaned. "Why? Why do you so badly you want to marry me off?"

"You're my daughter in all but name, why wouldn't I wish matrimonial happiness for you?"

"I'm eighteen and not ready for this! This is the modern world! Half the time people marry they divorce after a couple years."

"I've not raised you that way. If he is _seventeen_ and doing these things, you should keep him."

He made a good point.

"I guess. And if I tell you the next things then I guess you'll demand I do so."

"Hm?"

"When he touches me, I never recognise it as an attack." She didn't notice Sifu's alert expression, thinking back to it. "Anytime anyone does apart from when I sleep or touch someone, you know I think of all the ways to take them down when they touch or reach for me. He can grab me around the waist and I won't feel the need to attack."

"And you say you aren't ready? Your instincts say otherwise… or you will have to stay away from him."

Laurie grimaced at that, knowing that already. "I kind of ran out on him when he stated we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sifu rolled his eyes. "Idiot girl. He's willing to be yours; almost demanding it and you run. I didn't raise a coward." His narrow eyed stare returned.

"I know, Sifu." Her eyes lowered and looked at the wall. "Not only that but we've had trouble with finding out his cousin was abused." She went into a detail about it when Sifu Zhang looked curious before looked as disgusted as she'd been. "You know about the grift ring-"

Sifu stroked his beard. "That has nothing to do with this court case. For now the ring does not exist for you and the case won't be for another two weeks. At any rate, you should decide whether or not to stay with or stay away."

"Yes, Sifu."

"Now, we fight. Go change."

"Yes, Sifu."

* * *

.G.

* * *

"You know you're my woman right? That I wouldn't share a bed with any girl? Why would I share the place I completely lower my guard to anyone?"

Laurie was quiet for that moment, staring at the top of her room. The ceiling needed to get painted, she idly thought. "Sifu wants me to marry you or stay away from you."

Gary stared at her in disbelief.

"There, that shut you up for a bit. Now let's sleep."

'_Marry?_' He inwardly scoffed, wondering what the hell was wrong with that man. He said that kind of stuff? He was just happy as is. "Fine, fine. G'night." He was too unbelievably tired anyway to take in her confused expression, simply throwing an arm around her waist and relaxing.

Surprised that he so quickly fell asleep, Laurie wondered what to choose. She ground the palms of her hands into her eyes before sighing out unhappily and getting up. She'd be sleeping in the living room tonight and tomorrow, she'd scope out a new place.

She bit her lip.

Just in case.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Monday was a drag.

While most people were still bubbling with cheeriness after Halloween and the rumours of the janitor spiralling out of control, she was just gazing out of English classes' window, something none of the lower years friends had managed to get into yet, chin in hand as she fiddled with her pen absently.

She'd half-heartedly relayed some text, doing her best to fake a smile but this weekend had just gotten to her on some next level she couldn't begin to describe when the class ended and Galloway called her over.

"I heard about your involvement with that scumbag of a human being. All the teachers have."

"Yeah? I was. There'll be a court case I'll have to go to as well."

Galloway looked at her, swaying a little, before taking a bottle out of his locked drawer and offering her a glass to go with it. "Drink? It's private property."

"How does... Eh, I really shouldn't but…" She didn't want to go to Slawter's lesson with Gary sitting next to her and being sober and craziness running through her head. She'd only just gotten it on with him as well but she was so confused with what to do with him. People simply didn't - _she_ simply didn't want to get so serious with someone after nearly ten weeks. Ten! She'd never done that! Never could see it in her! "Oh man."

Galloway happily topped her glass up, drinking straight from the bottom himself as she slammed her drink down when she gulped it all in one go. "Go on. Might as well get it out."

"I like this guy too quickly, too soon, too seriously!" He topped up, she drunk and he topped up again as she went on. "I don't get it! I thought maybe screwing him would get him out of my system, you know? But he touches me and I don't react like I want to strike out like I do with everyone else! He calls me his woman and says I'm his girlfriend without even asking!" Drunk. Topped.

"Strike?"

She drank once more. "Yeah, like if you were to pat my hand comfortingly, what goes straight through my head is how many ways I can put you in a lock or knock you out. That goes for everyone! But with him it doesn't and it's crazy! Thanks!" She remarked as he replaced its contents again when she drank it in one go.

"You love him."

"I bloody well do not." She scoffed in disdain before looking away and grumbled, "Well, not yet maybe."

Galloway blinked his drunk eyes at her clear face. "Yeah, not yet. If it only happens with him then it means something, right?" Her disgruntled expression made him squint. "Or would you rather it never happen and you'll always be in a state of alertness with no one to truly trust? You can't want that all the time?" The brunet asked unhappily. "Even the strongest warrior needs a home and people find it with people."

"And people find it in people? Ugh…" Her head slowly started to ebb from the liquor. "Ngh. I'm used to it. The touch… thing. Any other way is weird." She drank it down again and nodded at his refill, idly lifting the cup and peering at the dark scotch. "I dunno what to do about it."

"Enjoy it."

"You are drunk, sir." Cocking the glass back she accepted one more refill. "This is my last one." She warned gulping it down and sighing when he cheekily topped it up again. "Damnit, sir. How can I enjoy it when it worries me so?"

"Why should it? You're in the middle of a romantic rollercoaster! Enjoy the ride you're on! This is your youth!" Then he scribbled something down and held it out. "Anyway, here's a note."

Laurie wouldn't get much help from him she figured, much too much a romantic.

Still, enjoying did sound nice.

"Thanks, teach, but I'm not so very sure how to go about enjoying it."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Apparently, Petey and Christy had also gotten into the class. And Christy had been put next to Gary, leaving Petey having the only seat next to him – as well as behind them - free. Her mind, slowly getting more and more intoxicated as the liquor set into her stomach, protested at the sight of her.

Of course.

"With Galloway? Very well. Do sit down next to Mister Kowalski, Miss Watson."

"Yes, sir." Laurie murmured lowly, passing by a disbelieving Seth when he noted the half hidden cup of alcohol in her hand by her blazer and giving him a wide grin and a wink.

"Unbelievable." He muttered to her when she went by.

"I know, right?" Her brows waggled as she chuckled huskily, causing his eyes to follow her to the back as Slawter went about his lesson. She plonked down next to Petey, glad to be seated, waiting until Slawter really went into his lesson to slump down on her side, hiding the fact she was drinking. Petey gawked and she couldn't help the snickers and shook his head when she offered it to him. She shuffled closer, sitting sideways on her chair, head leaning on hand once more as she crowded him. "C'mon Petey. Live a little."

"No."

"Go on, precious. Show me them balls."

He flushed red at her lewd look at his crotch, making her snicker lowly. "No, Laurie. Holy-" He cut himself off when the dark glare of Gary settled on them and felt fear flood him swiftly. "Please move away." He said, semi-loudly, so Gary understood he didn't want this and felt relief when the dark look went to her, wondering how she didn't quiver under the intent glare.

"You know how to get me away."

His eyes lingered on the glass at that, looking wary.

"Fine."

"Good lad." Laurie winked and she smiled widely when he looked up at Gary uncomfortably once before peering around and taking it. "You're really easy to goad into things, love."

Petey felt shame and irritation hit him.

"Then I won't."

"Okay."

The young man blinked at her, bewildered by her. "You won't make me?"

"Nah." She downed it, opened the window and chucked it out uncaringly and clsoed it again, causing a choked incredulous laugh from Gary and Petey gawped at her when it crashed and caused the class to look out the windows in confusion as Laurie began writing in her book and then paused. "Oh wait. That wasn't mine, was it?" She mumbled, chewing her pen. "Ah, shit."

Petey felt his lips quirk up.

Christy eyed her warily and Laurie suddenly glowered at the chick causing the red head to squeak and shift towards Gary as if to get protection, making her sneer and tense. Her pen made a small groaning sound as her hand clenched.

Laurie only relaxed when Gary loudly moved away, glaring the red head off himself. '_Bitch. Fucking jealousy mixed with her dumb arse beliefs and my own makes me want to slap the fucking shit out of her._' The class slowly went into the lesson and there was a bit more free-roaming allowed.

"Why are you…?" Petey muttered and tipped his hand in a drinking motion.

"Galloway." She mouthed, eyeing Christy once more to make sure she wasn't listening. "Awesome drunk." Petey laughed freely as they worked. "We really should go get drunk together."

"I don't drink."

A horrified look crossed her face as she sat up fully. "What?!"

"Oh snap! Your face!" Petey laughed and even let her nudge him with her elbow. "Sure thing." He snickered and was pushed away again. "I heard you might need it."

Her eyes snapped up when Gary twisted around, remarking to Christy, "Go and find someone else to partner with," and slamming his work on the desk and leaning towards her, sniffing before his eyes narrowed. "Who? Who did you drink with?"

Laurie felt a drunken smile lilt her lips and she copied his leaning, getting close and kissing his nose, causing him to swat at her own nose but she simply grinned wider. "Just talking to Galloway."

A teacher? So he couldn't really give a warning when the guy was hung up on the art teacher. It was likely a legit simple drink session. Albeit one in school. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like it- of course he didn't. What man would? He moved forward to her ear. "You're _my_ girlfriend. Don't be drinking with other men." He didn't care if Petey heard. It was _Petey_. He was cowed by him.

Then he realised Christy hadn't done as said and she'd heard, eyes narrowed maliciously and she swiftly swept off.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Review if you liked it :D!

LaRS


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It didn't take long for the news to spread they were together.

Jimmy was both impressed and disbelieving when it got around to him and he'd confronted them on it as they came back from the shop, Laurie drinking from a huge bottle of water.

"How long till you scored him?"

Gary scowled at being treated as a bit of fun to chase.

"Last week?"

"Not bad seeing as we barely see you."

"Uh-huh." Laurie yawned and shifted onto Gary who shoved her away making her whine, "C'mon, it's out now! We're a we and they know it!"

He scoffed through his nose. "You've been drinking. You stink. I don't want drunkard all over me."

"Mean." She huffed before her eyes set on Jimmy, wondering if she could get him to get her food.

"No." Gary interrupted before she could do anything. "You're not tricking Jimmy into doing anything for you while you're in this state. It's enough we've been ousted from our secret. I shouldn't have said a damn thing." He growled to himself causing her to stare at him incredulously. He couldn't believe that stupid jealous bitch had done this. He'd already sent out crowd control stating he'd sent out claim prior to this and generally that'd been accepted amongst the boys. Generally. He idly grabbed her prefect jacket before she wandered off with an odd look on her face, pulling her back. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home. To eat. There's some of our left over potato and chicken curry from last night in the fridge. Starch will suck it up."

He let go. "Fine." He turned lightly letting go to put a hand on her back to gently manoeuvre her away to get her senseless, impulsive self back to normal again, intent on ignoring the two and figuring out why she was in this state.

"Wait. You're living together?" Petey had been quiet up until now and Laurie nodded as Gary shook his head. "Uh…?"

Jimmy grinned widely giving her a look she responded with. "Oh yeah, Watson?"

"Ohhh yeah."

He burst out laughing as the manipulator glared at the trio but all four of them looked around when footsteps approached.

"Smith."

Some of the guys approached and Laurie felt her hackle rise when she saw a few girls watching in the back as well.

"We need to talk. Alone."

Laurie clenched onto his belt loops resting above his arse in an 'X', silently not allowing that. "Why?" She asked lightly, smiling politely, digging in her pocket for an energy shot and taking it. "I'm sure it can be said here."

"Laurie, let the men talk." One of them was one of the Jocks.

"Men? You mean boys. I've been with men. _You_ are not men." They scowled at her, six or seven of them from different cliques. Gary gave her a blank stare that while not demanding she step down, was wishing for her to shut up as he was the manipulative one and could get them through this. "Getting there, sure. Slow as hell though." She grumbled, causing Jimmy to hide a humoured look by looking away.

"Watson," Gary said lowly.

"Yes, dear?"

Jimmy ducked his head again, trying not to snicker as Petey simply closed his eyes to stop from seeing the hilarity of the situation.

"Come on, Smith."

Gary shifted forward but Laurie didn't let go of the hold she had on his belt.

"I'm not stupid," She said with a pleasant smile. "You hear a _rumour_ substantiate around the school yard and then this happens on the same down mere hours after? You've got a problem with me or him? You can damn well say it here. If not, then you can leave this instance."

"You come with us or we won't have it, Smith," One of the Preppies spoke up, arms crossed impatiently, and he was irritated by the delay of the sociopaths' comeuppance. Surely _Smith_ of all the students would have his woman under control?

"Yeah!"

"Move it, Smith!"

"Haven't got all day!"

Hating the fact he was willing to go for a beating just to satisfy some Neanderthals urges, she held tight and appealed to his 'better' nature. "What advantage could you possibly gain from this?" She hissed from behind and said softly, "Let me protect you, Smithy."

'_Advantage._' The word resonated in his brain. Decision hardening at that, he replied, "Where to, gentlemen?"

Laurie's jaw partially dropped before it clicked closed with a small snap. He'd seriously-? She shook her head, deciding on a final bid and whispering swiftly, "You leave with them and you're choosing them over me. I'm offering you myself, Smith. What the hell else can I give you?" What the hell else _was_ there? '_My loyalty, my affection, my abilities; our future as team mates! You'd have it all, Smithy! Just choose me now. This one time, when it will barely even count compared to our con ring plans where I know I mean something and I'll give you me._'

"Smithy. Please," Laurie whispered.

He peered at her asking face with a calming expression before looking back as one of the boys spoke up.

"We'll go to the observatory."

"Fine. Let go, Laurie."

The girl felt her lips purse at being ignored in favour of another choice before inwardly feeling a sense of loss.

Gary wanted Bullworth.

Always had.

How could two and a bit months compared to years of wanting and planning?

How had she ever been so foolish?

Her hand loosened before falling away, feeling the sting of rejection and betrayal. It _hurt_. Hurt because she'd let him in her head, her home and her future and after deliberating and worrying and telling him _so many things…_ there it was. The end. Did he even know what he'd done? What he'd now lost?

How wouldn't he know?

She should've stuck with Seth.

So stupid.

A small hopeful voice piped up. '_Unless this is a plan-_'

She squashed it with a vengeance, jaw clenching. "Fucking school." She snarled under her breath and turned away, thinking quickly. She had tech to put in, a place to buy immediately no matter the price or place, and shit to do before she hit the sparring grounds with her Sifu. She let Gary walk off with the boys and went to Hopkins. "Jimmy. Come with me. Time to bank in on that favour you owe me."

"Can I-" Petey saw her merciless face and stilled. "Well-"

"You want to help me? Over your best friend? Because you know that now he'd chosen his pride over-" Her mouth snapped shut. "Let's just say we had plans and his choosing some stupid rules and this bloody school over us and our damn ideas has made it obvious to me there's not point moping for his arse to come back and apologize. Sure as fuck ain't happening and I'm not accepting anything less, so what's done is done." The whiplash of fury in her voice she then smothered with, "On the other hand, I do have something needing to be done." Laurie took out a small wad of notes and chucked it at him, making his eye widen in shock at the crisp fifty dollar bills. "Go to Mr Oh at the Yum Yum Market and tell him I need all his spy equipment. It's mine, but that's to shut him up and for his storage services. Tell him I need to get in contact with Tim Jessop and that Tim needs to give me one of the many favours he owes me."

Her own few contacts said her old con ring had remained around the area now that the Mexicans were dealt with.

"I-"

"Got it? And don't be telling Smith about this. If he pins you, you don't know what happened after I asked Jimmy to come with me. Hell, don't even say that. Just say you had homework and buggered off to the library or home. Home as he'd less likely to be at yours actually. I'm serious, Pete. I'm not living with him anymore."

The Polish boy nodded, clenching the bills.

"Thanks, Pete." She walked backward and also remarked, "Oh and by the way, those are traced, and I know where you live. After you're done meet me at the estate agents in town."

He paled at that when she smiled roguishly and the two jogged off.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"You bought a house, though." Jimmy said in disbelief, screwing in tiny sensors from down the hall. "Even those damn Preppies don't do that."

"Idiots could start their own property line, buying crap houses, doing them up, and selling them on for more money and impress their families that way. They're slothful idiots," Laurie said absently, focused on Tim helping them setting up camera's to spy on her apartment. She'd let Gary think she'd simply dropped it all and let him stay and moved on elsewhere without doing much else. He was arrogant enough to think that too.

Tim chuckled. "A woman scorned."

"Shut the fuck up, Tim."

"So doll, I'm thinking…"

"Well isn't that fucking dangerous stuff."

Tim continued on, brushing some black hair out his vision as he continued his job. "Carter wants to begin to leave now. We don't want to leave this area. We still would love to have you back. We're sorry, you know. Clint's gone, one of the twins had apparently saved up enough and found herself hitched to a wealthy man not a week ago and is expecting now. You and Seth left and me and Lukas don't know what to do now we're losing contacts. After this… do you think that…?"

"A door closes and another opens is what you're trying to say? Fucking piss taker, aren't you?"

"Always have been, darlin'. So?"

"Maybe." There was about ten minutes of silence as they quickly got this done, having done it a couple dozen times before, "You send me on jobs through my number and maybe I'll consider joining in. There's no trust and there'll be no expectations for me to bail your arse out from anything. You mess up, I leave you behind."

Tim beamed, giving her a big kiss on the cheek, making her wonder at how easy it would be to break his neck from this angle. "Great! That's great! Thank you!"

"Done over here," Jimmy called and Pete echoed the sentiments from the bedroom.

The two con artists nodded at each other, scrounging all their mess up and getting the others to leave the place. Laurie had fitted in a new lock as well that Gary would soon enough get a locksmith in for, but he'd have a nasty surprise on finding the house empty and all her stuff gone. He could try talking to her in school; she'd just ignore the fucker. It wasn't as though they were her only friends. She had Sifu's other students from other schools around the outer towns, she had some friends in Bullworth itself and she could try to mend the bridge between herself and Seth.

Though she felt the last one was a bit of a piss-take from her; she messes up with Gary and goes back to him?

Even without the intention of making Seth her new man?

Uh. No.

That wasn't fair on any damn planet.

Still, she did miss their friendship.

"So what now?" Pete said, on a bit of a high, with Jimmy nodding and Laurie grinned. "Also, aren't you the guy from that sports car exhibition about six months ago as that car speaker?"

Tim had briefly appeared as a spokesperson before 'an emergency came up' and he 'had to leave'.

Very briefly.

As in two minutes amongst the whole night briefly.

"You remember that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Pretty easily yeah. I'm good at remembering faces. It's kind of fun." Pete shrugged. "I don't stand out much, but I always notice people. People watching is a hobby of mine." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

'_Liaison._' The con artists thought immediately and then peered at each other, both knowing they did. "That's an excellent thing to develop." Tim smiled, flashing his teeth in a warm grin but it was enough to make Pete wary. Laurie pushed him out the way and gave Petey a big hug. "Jeeze, Watsy."

"Recognizing faces is something you should do more of!" She grinned at him, holding his shoulders when she moved back. "You can learn movements of people. Where they go, when they go and what they do. Who knows who and- Oh, Petey, you're getting me _excited_ here!" Her grin widened at his red face as Tim and Jimmy snickered. "Right. Timothy-"

"Don't call me that."

"-Back to my new house. But damn I'll miss this places' bed. Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to bring you to Jimmy, but I guess my favours all used up now." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek gratefully, accepting the squeeze back. "Thanks, hm? Now, best you two go see Smith lest he bleeds all over the school." Petey's eyes widened at that and he quickly took off, Jimmy following with a wave of the hand. "C'mon Timmy, you can take me out for some food."

"As my liege lady commands."

"Damn right."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Gary shifted painfully as he tried to get up. Most of the men in the year above him didn't like him intruding upon not only _their_ year girls – something even he hadn't even realised was a thing until not five minutes ago with that kick to the head – but also the only prefect girl, who apparently wasn't to be touched at all, not when the other prefects were watching, including that fucking Seth, whose lips were drawn into a fine line at all of this.

They didn't want her in that way, but they weren't having anyone having her either.

He hated the fact he'd somewhat hoped she'd chase after them and kick their asses like he knew she could.

She didn't.

She'd wanted him to choose her as a sign of loyalty he knew, but he _had_ to hide her talents. The less people to know about her, the better. Gary knew better than others that Bullworth's rumour mill even beyond the school was swift. He also knew she'd bail from him. In her line of work, trust was extremely fragile and it was his singular hopeful wish right then that, even if she kicked him out after, he'd be able to at least sleep on the couch and maybe sneak into bed with her. Just a touch of comfort of the life from before he made this decision would even do. To make certain in his mind this, and she, was the right way.

He heard a swearing and looked up sharply.

"You okay, Gary? Shit man, they did a job on you." Jimmy winced when Gary snarled at him voicelessly, entering the boys changing room of the gym. "Sorry. Look, c'mon. Let's get you to the nurses'-"

"Just get me to Laurie. I need her." The words came out without him realising what it'd mean outwardly and Jimmy's wide eyes reinforced that. "Don't look at me like an idiot." He snapped aggressively.

"Yeah, about that…"

A frown settled on his face. "What?"

"She told me she was changing the locks," Hopkins admitted to him, feeling a little bad now. Gary had wanted to win her, but she'd seen it as choosing them over her and wanted nothing to do with him now, her hurt deep.

Yet seeing him like this, and seeing his face… Shit.

'_Fuck_.' He internally swore, feeling a huge sense of anguish flood his chest, not letting the sting of it echo across his face. "Then just get me back to the room."

Jimmy nodded. "Just tell when to let go so we can save your pride. Getting beat up for no reason…" He shook his head.

Gary wondered if he should regret this decision, and even when he'd finally flummoxed onto his bed his mind was buzzing. Tom had given him an understanding look he completely ignored and Christy was nowhere to be seen, the bitch. Petey- where the fuck was he? Mind too busy trying not to focus and forcing him into sleep, he easily took out the one thing from her he did have. Those cute pink panties that still had some small lingering scent of her on it had been tucked into his pillow case. The soft chiffon material rustled gently in his hand.

It'd have to do.

* * *

.G.

* * *

Laurie stretched, grinning at her partner. "No way. Never happened. He was never my boyfriend. Wanted to be, but hey, who wouldn't?" She winked at Seth, who simply shook his head and looked away before she turned back to Max who was excellent at their current lesson, Geography. "Can we get past this please?"

"So he got his ass kicked for no reason."

Seeing as she could have dragged him away from it and let them plan for the next time the info got out because Christy was known as a rumour-monger and they easily could have said that none of it was real. Or at the most, the Brit could have protected him, so she nodded. His beating up was unnecessary. She figured the manipulator could have at least talked himself out of a beating, but no, there he was, black eyed, bruised to shit and staring at the back of her head and hadn't stopped for the whole of the lesson.

"Laurie?"

"Yup. None too pleased with that." Her eyes darkened a little making Seth stiffen a little but her grin kept on as she shrugged. "So my football team are looking good right?"

"We actually stand a chance!" Max began and went on about things she didn't know, causing her to smile and nod mindlessly.

Seth snorted minutely, grabbing her attention. Using that, he simply said, "Sorry, Laurie," making her blink slowly and cock her head in question and he nodded seriously, making a smile bloom widely on her face. "We good? No more of me… You know?" Let her be the one that got away. At least he'd still have her friendship. "Good."

She gave him a wink and went back to listening to Max go on about football.

The time went quickly and soon enough, the bell went causing her to stare stupidly for a second as classes ended for the day when Seth pat her on the shoulder. "Shall we head out?"

Her attention was grabbed at that. Seth never said that unless… Her face brightened. "Sure." She then stumbled as Gary brushed by her, the back of a hand swishing over her arse easily to be interpreted as accidental, an intent look on his face causing her to feel a clench in her naughty places. He wouldn't be ignored so she could play with other guys because he was the only one to be _played_ with. That was what he was saying. "Get used to this, Smith." She muttered after him, not seeing the look of possession on his face, because looking at his damaged self pissed her off. Bastard had ruined her mood. "Maybe not this time, Seth," She spoke, grabbing her bag and leaving in the opposite direction of both males, brown eyes burning into her back.

Gary felt satisfied at that.

He'd gotten the shit kicked out of him, and it _wouldn't_ be for _nothing_.

There's no way he would've let himself lose her just for her to go to Seth.

No way.

* * *

.G.

* * *

"C'mon, Laurie. The guy's nuts for you."

"Doesn't matter. Should've chosen me."

"There has to have been a reason."

"Oh there was, Jimmy-kins._ Bullworth_. A school. A place. It can stay and or can go down and get rebuilt. I can die and never come back. Wait. That sounds way too fatalistic. Get betrayed like I have and never come back. You've seen the type of stuff I do. One fuck up is enough for trust to completely vanish. I can't have even Seth betray me in that way. Romance is one thing – work is work. We had plans and he threw them away for this fucking place."

"_Laurie_. Even Gary wants his girl by his side no matter how lone wolf he is. And it's _Gary_. Gary _always_ has a plan and a secondary plan. There has to be a reason. You saw what he was like with The Hole and setting people up for our entertainment that one time."

"_Our_?"

"Yes 'our'. He especially wanted you to be there and you went, didn't you? To watch with Lola and Pinky and Mandy. All the top girls of each clique, now I think about it. Didn't you see his pride? I didn't get why he was so satisfied then, but I do now. It was a little entertainment for_ you_."

"Doubt it."

"I'm sure there must be a reason, girl."

"Yeah, well..."

"We both know he does plan. If he doesn't, then he's not right."

"It doesn't matter. I gave him an on the spot choice, Jimmy. I could have kept him away from it. Don't look at me like that. I could have. I _would_ have, but he never gave me the chance and now he won't get it. Jimmy, I understand guy friendship all that stupid bro's before hoe's shit-"

"No, it's not like that with this."

"-And you want to make him okay, but when you give a person a chance and they throw it out the window and would prefer to get beaten up? No. I was close to falling for him. Now what am I supposed to do? I've never had a boyfriend, just sexual partners with no strings. He's just another reason I _shouldn't bother_ with those strings when I have more important shit to think about."

"Laurie don't let one thing ruin you for the rest and for you two. You two were happy. I thought it was just friendship but looking back it's damn obvious you were together and always sharing some inside joke. Why not get that back? People make mistakes-"

"Most people don't plan every eventuality out like him. He does. He planned it. He's damn well good at that stuff too. You said so yourself. He always has a plan and don't you try tell me he wouldn't have planned this and known the outcome. He's been at Bullworth for years. He knows about this boys rules shit that you lot do. _More_ than you do. That inside joke could've continued, but guess what? It_ was_ a joke. I don't have time for men being frivolous with my future."

"…Look, Laurie-"

"Don't try and tell me otherwise. There's no point. We both know it."

'_Stubborn as hell woman!_' Jimmy inwardly yelled, watching her leave and was about to catch up to try further when a voice came up from behind him.

"Hopkins. Stop." The skinhead jumped as Gary appeared by his side, having heard since that 'bro's before hoe's' line shit. "We all know how it is. But…" He clapped a hand on the male's shoulder in gratitude and Jimmy watched him walk away.

Smith had never responded in such a way and frankly put the fact he did showed how deep the guy was for her.

It only reinforced a sense of wanting to get them together again.

Jimmy breathed out heavily.

There had to be a way to make her dumbass, obstinate self see.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A couple days later Gary wanted to pull out his hair.

There was no reaction on her part to any of his fleeting touches.

No flinch. No shiver. No glare.

Simply acted as if it didn't happen.

She was hanging around with that goddamned Seth even more which utterly boiled him up inside. He'd turned to his plans to try and get something done but being watched after getting his ass kicked was infuriating. He may be able to manoeuvre by not being in the cliques, but that didn't give him the extra protection joining one gave him. His standing had gone down from this and his status as school sociopath wasn't helping their wariness either at a revenge tactic.

A week later he wanted to punch something.

Where the hell were these guys appearing from that Laurie was picking up and dropping off again? They weren't Bullworth students, or drop-outs, or even _from_ Bullworth as far as he could tell. She shared her grin with them instead of him and the wildness in his body seethed at that.

The Bullworth boys were looking at her more often and _that_ jolted him into action.

He'd prompted actions – remarks passed along of her that she loved to be touched like some provocative exhibitionist - which led to Seth claiming her on the sly through the boys' channel which made him smirk darkly, utterly knowing such an outcome would occur.

Seth wouldn't, and obviously couldn't, help himself.

She would find out Seth had done it and that would end her good rapport with the older male.

Of course the stupid Jock that had jumped her had been properly taken care of by Seth, which only made his eventual friendship break-up so much sweeter when she found him out to be fighting off a competitor. Doing his dirty work and getting himself rid of in one blow while also keeping Laurie safe and himself unable to have fingers pointed his way?

_Fuck_ he loved manipulating these idiots.

A month later, now approaching part of the way through December, he wanted to simply steal his woman away.

He'd gotten Jimmy in on his crusade to take over the school a while back. Not because he'd actually plotted him in - Jimmy joined willingly. Probably because Jimmy felt bad for him or something. Didn't matter. He'd use the boy to jet him to the top, but he'd still have to decide whether or not to drop him to claim it all for his own. What finally got him was Laurie getting dropped off by some man – not some teen from another school, oh no, an adult male that could prove to be _competition_ – off a motorbike outside the school garages. He narrowed his eyes from the window he was glowering out of and his fist tightened.

Bastard had the gall to kiss her, even if on the cheek.

Who the fuck was this?

Petey came up, looking out to see what he was staring out. "Tim? What's he-" He yelped as he was grabbed by the collar, air supply cutting and shivered upon seeing the mad look in his eyes. "G-" He choked painfully.

"Who the _fuck_ is this Tim?!"

"A-A-A friend of hers!" He wheezed out, frightened, causing Gary to release the tightness a little so he could talk. "I think they used to work together or something? They get along well, but I didn't see anything between them?"

"That's nothing? Kissing her on the cheek?" He replied darkly snapping his head towards the waving woman, happily going about her business. Without him. Fuck, he felt like that fucking Johnny, something he'd never thought possible. He'd always disrespected that male simply because of his need for Lola, but that had quickly changed when he'd gained the same dependence for Laurie. How? _How_ had it gotten like this so quickly? He wanted to scream in fury. It wasn't possible. He shouldn't feel like this!

It was _insane_.

The pills called to him in his mind.

He called to her in his mind.

His mind wanted to explode from all of this craziness and it was only getting worse.

He let go of the slighter male when Laurie left his view, knowing he was more prone to anger when he saw her and couldn't have her. She'd been doing her best to keep away from him. Getting out of classes first, dodging him in classes to talk to some other friends, even in the library where she went every Wednesday she managed to work in the back room with the new deliveries and must be jumping out windows to avoid him. He'd yet to even talk to her apart from the time they had the court hearings for Jason. Any eye contact was swift and cutting from her, or simply disinterested and quickly shifted from him to something else like he didn't matter.

Gary went to his little used locker, in a corner not many had their lockers at, and upon opening it, Petey couldn't help but gawp at the dozens of pictures - near on a hundred - he had of his prior girlfriend. Each day was one of her, little sentences that made no sense to him underneath the picture. He was in deep, and he couldn't help but feel for his friend. No wonder why Jimmy was trying to get Laurie to even talk to Gary again.

He was clearly crazy about her.

Petey slowly remembered the pills and wondered if that was a good thing for either of them.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Forgot to say a big thanks to **akuma-neko-kage** for the follows and such! Happiness to you~! Thought I had, but just in case I didn't, thanks again!

LaRS


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'm not sure about this, guys."

"C'mon Pete, it'll be fine. You simply have to recall who it was and if it's _him_."

Five of them were overlooking a man walking through Bullworth Vale walking toward Gauthier's Mansion. The security guard was someone Petey had seen but was still hesitant about saying, not sure what would happen to him.

"But-"

Laurie smiled at him, impatient, knowing the guard was about to be lost and they'd have to wait for a better time. "Look. I'll knock him out. Seth here overrides the system, me, Jim and Tim will get the goods and you keep on the lookout for those associated with the mansion and tell us over the comms if anyone's coming. Pinky's dad is out overseas and we've figured out the security's schedule and her mother's passed out in the kitchen 'cause she's drunk as fuck. The only thing we need to overcome is your hesitance. I promise this will go off without a hitch. This is beyond an easy job; it's served up to us on a silver platter. Enjoy it Petey. You'll be the least guilty, if it helps?"

"It really doesn't." Pete sighed before nodding slowly, not seeing how it could be so bad. "Fine. You see him, in the blue?"

The four heads turned to the male in question.

"He's the lead guard for tonight."

"We let him log in or whatever then take him out by gassing him asleep."

* * *

.G.

* * *

Petey really couldn't believe he had told them this and two hours later, he was gawping at the amount in his hands. For simply being a little help to them, he'd gained seventy five thousand dollars. This could get him a down payment on a mortgage. He'd never seen this much in his hands before.

Tim looked at the boy in amusement. "You know it's hush money, right, because you only helped us out a little?" He was smacked by Laurie. "What?"

"Don't scare him," She scolded, causing Tim to roll his eyes at Jimmy and Seth who shrugged at him, far too happy at their money in their bags as Petey gulped. Gauthier's had over two million in that trust fund and they'd gotten hundreds of thousands each because of it. Seth had erased tonight and put over old copies of recordings so nothing would seem amiss. Tim had happily taken care of the security guard, not that he'd let Petey know.

"C'mon. We have class in twenty."

Tim snorted in amusement. "That's hilarious. Anyway, let me drop you guys off." Then a mocking grin hit his face. "Class." He snickered, shaking his head as the other four glowered at him in annoyance. "You should simply drop out and work with us." He remarked as he led them to his car quickly. When they'd piled in he's rapidly got them to school and Laurie would simply buy a new uniform as the boys changed in the back.

"Where do we put these?" Jimmy said, holding his bag of stolen money.

Seth replied, "I'd open an account in Switzerland."

"I can help you with that when I see you guys next. For now, keep it somewhere safe. I'd say Laurie's new place," Tim said, wanting to keep this kid on his good side. Seth and Laurie had wanted him there originally, and he could see why. While Petey was a little unsure but very useful, Jimmy had _loved_ this. The successful undercover business had gotten him on a high and the con artist could tell Jimmy would be up for another job within a heartbeat. How the others had distrusted Laurie's recommendation was beyond him.

It shouldn't have messed up back in September.

They'd had such a good thing going on.

Maybe he could make a better thing?

"Thanks, man. Holding all of this makes me feel… shifty."

"You're shifty too, mate." Laurie laughed along with Tim and Jimmy as Petey grimaced and Seth chuckled. "But doesn't it feel fucking awesome?"

"Oh yeah." Jimmy nodded as Petey looking away, not wanting to admit it did feel amazing but silently agreeing. "When's the next time?"

"Are you a me or a Laurie? A money chaser or adrenaline kicker? Or a Seth who loves both? Or a Carter who likes to plan each step and weed out the liars?"

Jimmy hummed. "That's hard."

"So you're a Seth." Tim and Laurie nodded in agreement as they stopped outside of Bullworth and exited the car with Seth rolling his eyes. "Anyway. Have fun at school, my darling kiddies!"

"Get fucked, Tim." Laurie answered for them all and Jimmy laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders, making her stare at the hand and figure out a few ways to disable it before shaking it from her head. Tim gave her a big kiss on the cheek, cheekily pinching Seth's cheek with a 'coo' and dashed off before the taller, bulkier male could smack him one, laughing as he drove away. "Such a naughty bastard."

"Don't say naughty. When you do, it sounds kinky." Jimmy nodded to himself as Petey sighed at him and his constant thoughts of sex. "Especially with that accent it's so… Oh yeah." He grinned perversely. "That's one hot accent."

The Brit snuggled closer and growled into his ear, "Maybe a bit of hanky-panky would do you good, Hopkins." She drawled darkly, sensually. "Care to make it a reality with me? I promise to be naughty, poppet." She couldn't believe his shudder and when he moved away she raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're innocent, Hopkins?"

"You, are dangerous," Jimmy stated with a nod, letting her go and shifting away as he saw Gary come up determinedly. "I know a few American guys who'd jump you for your accent alone."

"Of course," She drawled, putting it on a little, rakishly smirking, touching a hand to her heart. "Ich bin _wunderbar_."

"Moron," Gary couldn't help himself, causing her back to stiffen but she turned to him with a bored look on her face. "Can we talk?"

Laurie gave him a disbelieving look and the other three looked at each other. "No."

Petey nodded to the main school building, silently saying they needed to go to Biology and Seth seriously wanted to stay, but Jimmy, who Seth had a new respect for, punched him lightly on the upper arm with an asking look and he unwillingly gave in. Seth knew she didn't like him, and lasting feelings didn't want his previous challenger to get her but he nodded at Hopkins. "I'll say you had a prefect duty."

The Englishwoman felt her eyes widen. "Se-"

"Okay?"

"Bu-"

"I'll see you in a bit."

Laurie felt her eyes narrow at their leaving backs before scowling at blank looking Smith, who had his eyes locked on her. "Get lost, Smith. Don't think I wouldn't beat you down."

His brown eyes didn't flicker in any emotion apart from acknowledgement but he cocked his eyebrow. "You think I wouldn't come back for you again and again?"

"No. I don't."

"I will. You're my girlfriend, even if you've forced this break upon us."

"Break?" Laurie asked incredulously, turning her head away slightly while keeping her eyes on him. "Smith. We are _done_. We've been done for weeks now. Hell, there never was an 'us'. Just some sex and caring for a kid. That's not an 'us'."

"I couldn't have you show your talents." Her head cocked, eyes watchful, and he took this as a good sign. "We need you to keep those secret so we can do our thing without any rumours going about. Even old rumours can be picked up and used by the cops. It's one thing for a Bullworth student to be violent; it's another for one of the girls to be a martial arts master that could be linked to beating up a security guard to someone with a ton of wealth at their disposal and wanting revenge and planting evidence. You should know that."

'_Oh._' Her mind spoke up slowly. '_Well damn. He really did have a reason._' She clenched her jaw before speaking up slowly, "For the right person I could give that up. That life. In order to protect someone close to me, I could. For a second I thought that was you. I even wanted it to be you because you wouldn't want me to. That hell, you'd even join in." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "And it's Bullworth. Bullworth punks like that are bel- Well, I don't want to get superior…"

Gary shook his head slowly, closing in on her gradually, space decreasing when he noticed the lack of people around. "I wouldn't have let you do so. This is our life. I can take a beating if it means you still get off scot free, and I can still join you as communicator, and we can still plan till our hearts content."

Her heart thudded and guilt settled heavily in her stomach.

Is _that_ what he'd been aiming for?

'_Could be manipulating me._' Something said in her, but very doubtfully and then this needful urge with more strength pushed, '_You still want him._'

Not true.

'_You still want him as your man._'

Shut up.

Her head slowly shook, noting how his fist clenched and jaw quickly copied but his face wasn't contemplative in the usual meticulously sly way it normally was. It was open and intent and all those things that showed he wasn't planning a damn thing. There were his lips, thinning because he didn't like it but was willing to do it for her, to make her see his wants. Not like usual. He wasn't mocking, he was being straight forward. He wasn't looking around to make sure no one saw. To her he was easy to read and maybe that was the point he was trying to make?

To him, she meant a lot, enough to let her know his thoughts.

'_To a guy who manipulates from the shadows, that's friggin' huge. Isn't it? It's as huge as you wanting to beat up those guys for kicking his arse when you've never felt protective like that to anyone, right?_'

"What the hell am I supposed to say, Smithy?" Laurie muttered, glaring at some far off spot. "I'm a martial artist faced with my ex being forced to take a beating. How the fuck would you feel if they manipulated me into being their little bitch and I refused to let you do a thing about it even when there was a way right in front of you that could get me out of it, for better or worse?"

"I was keeping everything a secret. But keeping everything a secret, going around people backs and taking what you want? Isn't that a _you_ thing?" He mocked, unable to help take his anger out on her just a little. "Yet _you_ do this to _us_ for what _you_ usually act like?"

That got her hackles rising metaphorically. "Jobs and reps are different."

"No they're not. You think Carter would have you back if you'd proven to be a 'loose cannon'? Proven that people knew your hidden skillset?"

He wouldn't.

She hated how he was making her see things his way.

Fucking manipulative sod.

"No." Laurie glowered at him in annoyance. "Just get lost, Gary. It doesn't matter now."

"Of course it matters." He sneered finally taking that extra step and hauling an arm around her waist, slamming her up against him and pushing her up against the closest wall, making her inhale swiftly at the feel of him and glowered up at him. "Do you really think I'd let what's mine go so easily? That they could do anything to turn me from you when I've chosen you?"

"And what of me from you, Gary?" She huffed out breathlessly, trying for a glower again but the closeness was making her feel relieved and warm and lustful and angry all at once, eyeing him with a half lidded stare as he ducked closer. "I wasn't chosen over Bullworth rules that you can't even stand."

"That's what you thought?" He said incredulously, pausing before her, having been intent on kissing those lips, wanting a taste so badly. Even touching her was getting him hard. It made sense now as to why she'd so easily remove herself from him and stay away. If he'd actually chosen Bullworth instead of a bigger picture aim, he wouldn't blame her at all for staying away. She'd been doing bigger things that school ground play fights for years now. To her, he'd be seen as some immature punk not worth it. He wanted to take over, sure, but they still had seven months to go and he could probably wreck the school in a couple weeks if he chose to. For now he was focusing on 'bigger picture' and that most certainly included her in his future. "Shit. It wasn't like that." He curled over her, forearm poised above her head on the wall, making sure she saw and felt and needed nothing else but him.

"Oh, really, you manipulative fucking wanker?_ It wasn't like that?_ I'm supposed to believe that?"

He loved her anger and he buried his head in her neck, finally tasting her with a lick of his tongue. "_Yes._" He hissed, arm clenching around her tightly and bringing her up against him harder, answering both. "Whose are you?"

~Scene Removed~

"Please… Gary-"

"Whose?" He pressed, pushing his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him, his thumb, gripping her chin to make sure she stayed staring at him. "Laurie. Say you're mine. Someone's coming after all, and it's neither of us. I'll let them find us like this."

Steps became louder.

He unhappily disentangled arms from her, quickly sorting himself out, knowing she saw him take her panties from her pocket after she grabbed them.

That was his prize.

He nabbed them back with a smirk, stepping back before she could snatch them and wear them.

"Give them back, would you?"

"I'm not giving either back."

"Either? What?"

Seconds later, Karl came around, eying them suspiciously. "Laurie. Smith."

Gary cocked his head at that. Karl never said anyone's first name but - Ah. Prefect clique?

Intriguing.

"Karl." She rubbed her neck, subtly grimacing at the fact it was sore there, probably from an emerging hickey, and kept her hand there.

Karl narrowed his eyes at the sociopath who moved to stand close to her, sneering back at him. Had he not learned his lesson? Smith wasn't having her. His arms crossed heavily, but the male made no sign of backing down or even caring of what happened to him a month previous. So what was this? A sudden thought wriggled into his mind; had they even _been_ together? Was Smith willing to take a beating for a friend? No, there'd been speaking's of his claiming her. But no one had ever seen… anything. The guys had been watchful, as they were with all new relationships, rare as they happened, and none of them had reported anything.

It wasn't a thing done in Bullworth.

You proclaimed and claimed or there was no proclaim.

Who'd even risk getting a beat down for no apparent reason?

Huh.

Smith was willing to get a beat down for a friend.

He'd have to spread that info about.

"We got class, Smith. Let's go. Have a good one, Karl." She nodded, moving around the much taller male so she could go get her new uniform. The school store had moved from the warded off area to nearer the teachers' break (recess) room, but her own status could get her into it. She even had a key for it should no one be there.

Karl eyed her non-Bullworth apparel in confusion but simply shook his head and went on. Uniform or no she was still a prefect and one of theirs. Even if she hung around with garbage like that. He peered back at them, the two of them muttering and looking far too cosy. Hadn't she been ignoring him for a while? Were they even together in the first place? Probably not. She'd have been all over him. It was kind of like with Seth with her always touching, even though she'd innocently never seen his want for her, and they hadn't been together. Laurie was a touchy-feely person, so his guesses were that they were barely friends, if that.

Mind satisfied, he went about his business, smirking when he saw someone out of class. "Hey! Stop right now or there'll be hell to pay!"

"Damn!"

* * *

.G.

* * *

"You did it without me?" Gary growled as Laurie gave him a victorious smile. "I cannot believe you."

"You really should." Her grin dimmed a little.

Gary noticed that straight away, eyes not moving from her face as she found her sizes in clothing. "What?"

"It was too easy." She sighed despondently. "A group of us, so, _sure_ it was, but still."

He snorted at the longing. "Who was it?"

"Jimmy, Pete, me-"

"Petey?"

The Brit gave him a look of satisfaction. "He's excellent at recognising faces. If not for him then we'd not have been able to knock the guard out because we wouldn't know who he was. None of us could find his face for some reason. Anyway, it was Seth and Tim, too."

"Seth and Tim?" He said, inwardly feeling frustrated at the sounds of those two names.

"Seth's getting passed me, don't worry about that. We'll be continuing to work together though, so don't be trying to get rid of him or cause him to miss out or something. He's a great hacker and the reason no one knows it was us doing that to the Gauthier's is because of him. Tim was part of the old ring. He'll bring around a job or two for us." She nodded, taking off her top to put on the new blouse and Gary delightedly took in her body, unable to help but reach out and trail a hand up from her toned waist, over her breasts and making her look at him, cupping her cheek to make sure she stayed looking at him.

"You never said you were mine."

Laurie peered at him steadily. "I let you stay at my apartment."

"You changed the locks."

"Yet I didn't come around to kick you out. Your things were still there, were they not?"

He'd changed the locks back to the old one, having gotten a locksmith to make the lock around the key. It smelt like her in there, the melon and cherry almond scent everywhere and he'd also found a bottle of her perfume he'd spritz sometimes. His head ducked down to press his lips to hers, feeling relief at her acceptance. "Be my girlfriend." His hands grasped her waist, turning her to face him fully. "You know we're right together. Be mine always."

"Oh, really? I see mutual assistance and attraction in our future sure but hey, we're still young. Why should I settle for you?"

"I'll make sure to be the best choice for you." He said, sure of himself. Then cocked his head, suddenly reaching under her skirt to her nether regions and enjoying her noise of slight alarm. He took his hand out eyeing the clear and white of their juices mixing together on his two fingers. "As I'm already inside you, claiming you as mine, you might as well keep _me_ too. I was the only one you've been bareback with and the only one you will be." His words darkened at the end of that sentence because the thought of someone else touching her sent jolts of possession flooding his chest and jealousy to erupt and suddenly he could see why she couldn't stand having Christy around. If she'd even _touched_ Seth in her past he'd have actually gotten Seth expelled from school _and_ Bullworth. How she could stand to hold back in Christy's presence said a lot to her control, impulsive and physically able as she was.

He might have to do his girl a favour and set up a nice little time Laurie could beat the shit out of her.

He still didn't remember truly screwing her though, but he was drunk when he was with a tall red-head and seeing as she'd then come onto him afterwards more often as if expecting something more… It had only added up in his mind and he'd shrugged it off and got on with his life, ignoring the woman.

Her flushed face caught his attention once more as she spoke up, "That's kind of why I want my panties back, so I don't drip _us_ all over the seats in class and I could have put a tissue in there. Leaving a mess is nasty."

"Could be amusing."

"Gary!" Her appalled look made him chuckle lowly and he laughed out loud when she glowered at him unhappily, shifting when she could feel it start to drip out. "Seriously! Do you have tissue? Gary, stop laughing! Quit being a dick." She groused and huffed when he pulled her close once more and then plucked a pack of tissue from the shelf high up, passing them to her, taking one to wipe his hand when she opened it. "Thanks, dick."

"You love it." He mumbled, burying his head into her neck and nipping at his red mark and enjoying her shying away by lifting a shoulder to block him as she cleaned herself, contentedly pulling her back to him and feeling her against him. He'd never act like this in front of anyone but in private he'd be as affectionate as he could to satisfy the urges of not touching her in public. "Hmm. Forget the lesson. Just lock the door."

"Don't be ridiculous. And what of- Mm." His lips slanted across hers, coaxing her into a deep kiss. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she leaned into him, loosely grasping his slim waist and heavily enjoying the heat he radiated. She hummed as they broke apart and his lips instantly trailed across her face and placing light kisses. "Okay, maybe. I wish you had just _told_ me, Gary."

Yes. He probably should have, but he still was used to going solo and having things work out exactly the way he wanted. Yet if he'd told her, they could still have been living together. He could have had a home and frankly having lost out on that was isolating. Not to mention the great food and the even greater sex. Hmm. Perhaps he should have. He was sure he'd lost weight. He supposed he could tell her some things, if it got him what he wanted. "I can do."

"Will you?"

"Some things."

She gave him an exasperated look before snorting. "I bloody well missed you. I got too used to you in my bed. Don't be so foolish again."

"Where were you?" The male asked mildly, hand trailing up her back while the other ran over her ass, something she immediately pulled up. "We've just had sex and I can't touch you?"

"Nope." Laurie gave him a look, cocking her eyebrow up, showing him she was still a little unhappy with him. "I have another place."

"How much do you have, woman?" He asked in disbelief.

"A few million saved up from the year."

"_Year?_" His mind whirled at the possibilities that dredged up. How many jobs had they done to earn such an amount? What could he possibly do with an amount like such?

"As in single yes. Well." She'd began nearly a year ago. "I started this January. Seth found about my talents at around Christmas and gave me an on the spot offer. I was, uh, getting chased down." His hands clenched her hips tightly and she grinned a bit sheepishly at his dark look. "See, uh… There's a place I hang out. Quite regularly."

"A place." Gary repeated demandingly and she peeked up. "Which is where…?"

"Underneath Yum-Yum Market that Mr Oh manages." Laurie replied uncomfortably, shrugging to herself and he couldn't help the protectiveness surging through him at the thought of people chasing her down. "I'd been at it all night – fighting, I mean – and frankly I just wanted to lose them and go home and gosh knows what Seth was doing but he'd followed and only the prefects jackets made me think he wasn't with the other six. I go there monthly at least, on Sifu's orders."

"Wait. He orders you to go? And they're what… gangsters?" He spat out in disgust, keeping her face in his view and watching the myriad of emotions.

"Yeah or just head hunters. How else could I get the experience?"

"Since when?"

"I was fifteen but I'd just turned sixteen the second time."

His hands tightened. "You were off fighting murderous bastards at fifteen? _Fifteen?_" At fifteen he'd been starting to set people up against each other with inadequate talent compared to now. "Why would you let that happen?"

"Let? It was a test of my talents. Sifu wishes the best for me and I have to make sure I can kick arse when needed, so live practise against real members is really the only way." Laurie stared up at him with wide eyes, curious as to why he wanted to ask that. "I have no one else. No older siblings or parents to take care of me. Moved to America and only had Sifu. What else would I do? Sifu is all I had and I've always wanted to make him proud."

The American contemplated that. No wonder she'd always gone off to him, spoke of him often. He'd been the one to raise her, teach her the specialties and morals she knew now.

If you had no one else…

He marvelled at how easy it would be to use her, stroking down her front and doing her blouse up for her, tugging out a teal green tie and tying it up, a possessive difference to her usual forest green one. His hands settled over the small of her back. "You're mine, got it?" His lips moved over her neck with an easy hum, enjoying the feel of her against him. She usually curled up a bit as she came and it hid her neck, so he loved to bury his face there in the place she instinctively hid in her uninhibited state.

She paused, looking away. Should she? His problem was that he didn't speak his plans out.

'_Just get him to speak them. He's yet to actually betray me._'

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Wanting."

"Doesn't answer my question." She sighed out a breath, rubbing her neck. "You're getting a chance, not an agreement, Smithy."

A widening smirk was her answer.

* * *

.G.

* * *

A/N: Toeing the line of M, but it was originally that. Any lemon lovers out there can pm for all the lemons should you want it. Last chapter for a while. Let's see if reviewers want me to keep going with this.

LaRS.


End file.
